


languyin

by baekyeolparaluman, MsButterfly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Fluff? sabihin nalang nating oo, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Violence, Slight Angst? Di ko sure lol, Underage Drinking
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsButterfly/pseuds/MsButterfly
Summary: Karagatan ang pumapagitan sa atin,Lamunin man ng alon,Tangayin man ng hangin,Maligaw man sa tubig,Handa na akong tawirin ito makuha lang kung anong alam kong saakin
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang





	languyin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Baekhyun and Chanyeol hate each other's guts. Lagi silang nagkakapisikalan kapag nagkakasalubong sa campus at hindi sila makikitang tahimik habang nasa presensya ang isa. Pero hindi nila akalain na magiging malaking comfort pala nila ang isa't isa.
> 
> Para kay prompter, sana magustuhan mo ito and I hope I did justice to your lovely prompt.  
> Para sa mga mods, maraming salamat for being sweet, kind and patient to me  
> Para kay M, maraming maraming salamat po for being kind enough to beta read my fic. I'm not confident of my tagalog pero ng dahil kay M, naging tuwid ang baluktot kong trying hard na tagalog. Salamat po talaga.
> 
> Kahit hindi ako ganon kagaling sa tagalog, gusto ko paring magsulat ng kwento sa lenggwahe na ito. This is my first ever attempt writing in this language. Naging malaking challenge saakin ang fic nato but still I had fun writing this (at medyo stress narin). Shoutout din kay Google Translator for helping me translate some (...mostly) of the words. 
> 
> Panghuli, para sayo. Maraming salamat for clicking and giving this fic a chance. Sana ma-enjoy mo ito.

####  Simula 

_Mabuti pa sa lotto  
May pag-asang manalo  
'Di tulad sa 'yo, imposible  
Prinsesa ka, ako'y dukha  
Sa TV lang naman kasi may mangyayari_

Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang malamig na simoy ng hangin. Nakatingin ang kanyang mga mata sa daan, binabantayan ang mga malalaking bato na maaring maka disgrasya sa kanya o mga batang naisipan maglaro sa gitna ng kalsada. Sa katitingin niya sa harapan, napapansin niya na ang mga usok, mga estudyante tumatakbo habang may tinapay sa bibig dahil late nagising o late natulog, _kagaya niya._

Napansin din ni Baekhyun palabas sa kanilang subdivision ang natutulog na gwardiya. Babatiin niya sana ito ng ‘magandang umaga po’, ngunit ngumiti na lamang siya sa hilik na narinig dito at nagpatuloy. Siguro naging puyat ito sa pagbabantay kagabi. 

Tumingin sa kanang kalsada at kaliwa bago pinadyakan ang kanyang biseklita. Binati siya ng usok galing sa bus, busina ng mga nagmamadaling kotse, tunog ng tsuper na tumatawag ng pasahero at daldal ng mga taong tumatakbo o naglalakad sa gilid ng kalsada.

_At kahit mahal kita  
Wala akong magagawa  
Tanggap ko, oh aking sinta  
Pangarap lang kita_

Pinapadyak ni Baekhyun ang kanyang puting biseklita habang mahinang nakikinig sa musika ng Parokya ni Edgar mula sa kanyang airpods. Pinigilan niya ang sarili na sumabay sa kanta, sapagkat mahahati ang kanyang atensyon sa kalsada. Alam niya na hindi ligtas ang ginagawa niya ngunit hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun makinig sa musika. Masyado siyang naiirita marining ang mga busina galing sa kotse o sa inang sinisigawan ang anak dahil sa kakulitan nito. At isa pa, apat na oras lang ang tulog niya kagabi, na-badtrip pa siya ngayong araw dahil nasira ang coffee maker nila. Ngayon pa talaga umarte ang dalawang taon niyang coffee maker kung saan kailangan na kailangan niya. 

Responsable naman si Baekhyun, alam niyang madidisgrasya siya kung hindi niya maririnig ang mga nangyayari sa paligid niya habang bumibiyahe. Kaya mahina lang ang volume ng kanyang itunes player, tama lamang para marinig niya ang mga nangyayari sa paligid, tama lamang para hindi siya lalong mabwisit sa ginagawang ingay nito. 

_Hindi ako 'yong tipong  
Nagbibigay motibo  
Conservative ako kaya 'di maaari_

Pinihit niya ang preno nang mapansin ang pulang traffic light. Agad tinignan ni Baekhyun ang kanyang iWatch na nakakapit sa kanyang kanang pulso. 7:45 A.M, _shit late nako._

Nang umilaw ng berde ang traffic light, inayos niya ang strap ng kanyang ‘heritage backpack mid-volume’ Herschel na may kulay black/tan synthetic leather at mabilis na ipinadyak ang bisikleta. Bumubulong sa hangin na sana makaabot siya sa kanyang unang klase sa araw na ito. Terror pa naman ang kanyang professor sa English 3, hindi marunong tumawad. Isang late na lang si Baekhyun at pwedi na niyang i-drop ang subject at wala na siyang 8:15 A.M na klase sa kanyang schedule for the whole sem. Nakaka-tempt, pero hindi niya gagawin, ayaw niyang mag summer. _Salamat na lang._

Hindi niya lang sinayang ang oras niya, pupunta pa siya sa eskwelahan para mag-aral kaysa magbakasyon kasama ang mga kaibigan niya. Magkaroon ng sunburned at tan lines. Baekhyun would rather enjoy the heat of the blazing sun on his skin in the beach than stay at the AVR for 4 to 5 hours with an aircon, grammars, readings and passages to occupy him for the rest of the summer. 

Nakita ni Baekhyun ang iba niyang kaklase na naglalakad sa bangketa, mayroong tumatakbo mag-isa, meron ding iba na nagtatawanan kasama ang kanilang mga kaibigan. _Mamaya pa siguro ang mga klase nito._

Meron ding iba na walang pake sa mundo na naglalakad habang nakikinig ng musika. _Kagaya ko._

Samantalang si Baekhyun, mag-isa, walang kausap at ang musika ang kanyang kasama. _Ayos lang, masaya naman minsan may alone time ka._

Kahit mag-isa lang na bumabyahe si Baekhyun, mag-isang sinasalubong ang polusyon ng Pinas, hindi naman siya malungkot. Nakagawian na din ni Baekhyun na gawin ito minsan— ang pumunta sa eskwelahan ng mag-isa at mag-bisikleta. Hindi naman tatlong kilometro ang layo ng paaralan niya sa subdivision nila. _Kaya ayos lang, para na rin akong nag-exercise sa umaga._

Lumiko si Baekhyun pa-kanan ng makita niya ang linya ng halaman sa gilid. Nakakalungkot isipin na mga marigolds, lantana at cardoon ang nakahilera sa kalye na papuntang sa gate ng kanilang eskwelahan kaysa mga malalaking puno. 

Nagbalik tanaw si Baekhyun sa buhay niya ng mga panahon na nakatira siya minsan sa probinsya. Maaliwalas. Berde. Mapayapa. Tahimik. Simple. _Nakakamiss din ang tumira na puro huni ng ibon lang ang maririnig ko at mga malalaking puno ang makikita sa paligid._

Nalungkot bigla si Baekhyun dahil ilang taon na niyang hindi nadadalaw ang kanyang mapagmahal na lola sa probinsya. Sana naman sa summer break ko madadalaw ko na si Lola. _Miss ko na ang ginataang manok niya._

Ngumiti na lamang si Baekhyun at nagpatuloy, habang naiisip na tatawagan niya mamaya ang kanyang lola bago matulog. 

Humanap siya ng pwesto kung saan pwede niyang paglagyan ng kanyang nag-iisang bisikleta. Nakita niya ang malapit sa malaking lumang narra, medyo malayo na ito sa kanilang back gate, ngunit wala ng choice si Baekhyun. _Aarte pa ba ako? Kasalanan ko naman kung bakit late ako ng gising! Kaya Baekhyun Byun maglalakad ka sa ayaw o gusto mo!_

Mabilis siyang pumunta patungo roon, walang minuto na sinasayang. 10 minutes na lang at ma-drop na niya ang English 3. 

Inayos niya ang position ng bisikleta bago ni-lock ang gulong nito sa bakal, tumayo si Baekhyun at tinignan ang relo, 8:08 A.M. Mabuti na lang at malapit sa back gate nila ang building niya sa klase na ito. Tumalikod si Baekhyun at handa na sanang takbuhin ang kanilang AVR sa loob ng limang minuto ng may itim na sedang kotse ang humarang sa kanyang daanan. 

Nagdilim ang paningin ni Baekhyun. _Kung sinuswerte ka nga naman dito pa talaga naisipan mag park sa nag-iisang maaari kong daanan!_

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, isang kalabit sa kanya at bubugahan niya na ng apoy kung sino mang Poncio Pilato ang nagmamaneho nito. Ngunit pinigilan ni Baekhyun ang sarili at kinasya niya na lang ang katawan sa maliit na espasyo. _Kahit ang maliit na tuta hindi kayang lusutan ito ng hindi natutumba ang mga nakahilerang bisikleta! At pag nangyari yon dadagdag na naman ito sa problema ko!_

Kakatukin na sana ni Baekhyun ang bintana nang bumukas ang backseat, at may lumabas na higante sa loob nito. _Oo, higanteng orangutan._

Kilalang kilala ni Baekhyun ang tinding na iyan. Lapad ng likod pa lang, alam niya kung sino na ito. Sa itim na snapback pa lang nitong nakatalikod na kung saan binigyan diin ang mala- duwende nitong tenga. Tumingin si Baekhyun sa kanyang paanan, at naisip na ang sarap hampasin ang walang ka muwang muwang na higante gamit ang kanyang mabigat na gray ‘campus human made shoes’ na Adidas sneakers. _Nevermind! madudumihan lang tong bago kong sapatos galing pang France tsk!_

Baekhyun gritted his teeth before calling out the man in front of him 

“Chanyeol Park”

Si Chanyeol Park, ang huling tao na gusto niyang makita. Si Chanyeol Park na pinaglihi sa higante. Si Chanyeol Park na kapitbahay niya. Si Chanyeol Park na may abnormal na malaking tainga. Si Chanyeol Park na asungot at peste sa buhay niya, walang magawa kundi inisin at sirain ang araw ni Baekhyun. Mas lalong nagdilim ang paningin ni Baekhyun nang pagmasdan itong hinahawi ang bagong gupit nitong buhok bago inayos ang kanyang snapback. _Right! Lahat ng kamalasan ko sa buhay konektado sa asungot nato’! At hindi, hindi siya na popogian rito!_

The way chanyeol’s simple black tee hugs his lean body brings tingle to the bones. Isang titig mo lang dito at alam mong kada-linggo itong pumupunta sa gym. Unintentionally, Baekhyun checked out his nemesis. Pero syempre hinding hindi aamin si Baekhyun. 

_Kainin muna ako ng buwaya bago ko sabihin na pasok na pasok si Chanyeol sa standard ko!_

“Hoy! CHANYEOL PARK! MALAKI NA NGA YANG TENGA MO HINDI MO PARIN AKO NARIRINIG?!” 

“Shut up Byun! Umagang umaga ang ingay mo na.” 

Ang walang modo, hindi man lang siya tinignan. Instead of looking back at him, inayos nito ang itim na duffle bag. Ang ayaw pa naman ni Baekhyun ay iyong hindi siya tinitignan sa mata habang kinakausap niya ito. He hates Chanyeol Park dahil pangit na nga ito, wala pang modo! 

_Panget nga ba Baekhyun Byun? You checked him out earlier, remember?_

_Shut up self! Kakampi kita dito!_

Sisigawan na sana ito ni Baekhyun nang may dumungaw sa passenger seat. Binati siya ng makinis at maputing mukha. Kayumangging buhok na magulo dahil sa paulit-ulit nitong pinatakbo ang kamay sa kanyang buhok. Mga malalaking mata ang sumalubong kay Baekhyun na kumislap nang makita kung sino ang nasa labas ng bintana. Ngumiti ang labi nitong napakaganda na may pusong hugis. 

“Kuya Kyungsoo!” Medyo gulat na bulaslas ni Baekhyun.

“Hi Baekhyun, kumusta?” Binigyan siya nito ng maliit na kaway gamit ang kanang kamay habang ang kabila ay nakahawak sa manibela.

“Ayos lang po, kayo po?” Inayos ni Baekhyun ang kanyang tindig para hindi sumakit ang leeg niya kakatingin sa hindi komportableng position.

“Ayos lang din. Ito, medyo busy na.” 

“Nako Kuya wag po tayong pa-stress, yung ganda natin!” 

Tumawa si Kyungsoo sa banat ng isang may anim na taong agwat sa kanya. “Palabiro ka talaga kahit kailan, Baekhyun” 

“Kuya totoo naman eh! Ah kuya Kyungsoo pwede po ba padaan? Naka block po kasi yung kotse niyo.” Medyo awkward na pagsabi ni Baekhyun habang mahigpit ang hawak sa kanyang bag strap. _Late nako!_

“Oh! My bad, aalis na din ako. Sorry Baekhyun hindi ko nakita.” Malambing nitong paumanhin.

“Okay lang kuya, ingat ka po.” Binigyan ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo ng malaking ngisi at lumayo sa sasakyan para iwas disgrasya.

“Ikaw din, alis na ko.” Kumaway muna ito bago natabunan ng bintana

Kumaway si Baekhyun nang umalis na ang kotse. Kyungsoo Park, pangalawa sa magkakapatid. Certified Lawyer. Grumaduate with Latin Honors. Gwapo. Matipuno. Kayumangging buhok na mukhang natural. Mabango. May modo. Magalang. 

Kaya minsan napapaisip na lang si Baekhyun kung ampon ba si Chanyeol. Kahit ang nakakatanda nilang kapatid na babae sobrang bait lalo na ang mommy nila. Si Chanyeol lang talaga ang chimpanzee. _Pangit na nga, wala pang attitude! Puro kayabangan lang ang laman ng katawan!_

Biglang nag ring ng malakas ang bell, unang ring meaning 5 minutes bago mag simula ang unang klase. Nagmamadaling tumakbo si Baekhyun papuntang gate, hindi inaalala ang higanteng tore sa paligid. Pero sabi nga ni Baekhyun, lahat ng kamalasan niya sa buhay ay konektado kay Chanyeol. 

“TANGINA!” 

Natalisod lang naman si Baekhyun. Muntik ng humalik ang mukha niya sa lupa, mabuti na lang at mabilis ang reflex niya. _Salamat sa taekwondo._

Agad tumayo si Baekhyun. Umuusok ang mga tenga at ilong. Namumula ang mukha sa galit. Hinarap ni Baekhyun ang _tumatawang_ parang kabayo sa kanyang likod, ang salarin kung bakit siya napunta sa kahiya hiyang sitwasyon kanina. 

Mabuti na lang at kaunti lang ang nakakita, yung iba tumingin, habang ang iba walang pake at nagpatuloy sa paglalakad. Iyon dapat ang tamang gagawin ni Baekhyun, ang maglakad papunta sa gate at hindi sa taong walang ibang ginawa sa buhay kundi pag tripan siya. Hinding hindi palalampasin ni Baekhyun ang hindi makaganti kay Chanyeol, itataya niya ang lahat mainis niya lang ito at makaganti dito. 

With heavy steps, he approaches Chanyeol na hindi parin tumitigil sa kakatawa, hinahampas pa nito ang kanyang hita at pumapalakpak ng parang tanga sa kakatawa.  
As if what Chanyeol saw was the most funniest skit. Naalala ni Baekhyun na 5 minutes na lang at klase na niya. _HINDI! HINDI AKO PAPAYAG NA HINDI MAKAGANTI SA WALANG HIYA NA ITO!_

Nakakita si Baekhyun ng maliit na bato, _kasing liit ng utak ni Chanyeol._

Pinulot niya ito at walang sabi sabing binato papunta sa tumatawang si Chanyeol. Sapol. 

Alam ni Baekhyun na matatamaan niya ang peste, _ez sharpshooter ata toh!_

“ARAY!” Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang pumupulang noo.

“BUTI NGA SAYO BWISIT! DYAN KA NA CHE!” 

Hiniling ni Baekhyun na sana nalunok na lang ni Chanyeol ang bato at mabilaukan ito.Tinalikuran ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at minamadaling tinakbo ang daan papunta sa kanyang room. Tumunog na ang pangalawang bell, simula na ng klase. Kahit gustong gusto pa niyang sabunutan si Chanyeol hanggang sa mapunit ang anit sa buhok nito, ipinagpaliban niya na muna. _Tsk! Pasalamat kang unggoy ka may pasok ako ngayon! Kapag ako na late humanda ka sakin._

Ang importante, natamaan ang noo nito at pumula sa lakas ng pagkakatama ni Baekhyun.

𐐪𐑂 - 𐐪𐑂 - 𐐪𐑂 - 𐐪𐑂

_Chanyeol can feel the heat of the sunlight, peeking at their french windows. Naririnig niya ang tunog ng mga alon na para bang kay lapit ng mga ito. Wala siyang naririnig na tunog ng mga kotse sa kalsada o ang malakas na tugtog ng kanyang kapitbahay na nagpapatunog ng Ben &Ben songs sa umaga. _

_Chanyeol turns to his side para mapagtakpan ang sikat ng araw na tumatama sa kanyang mukha. Habitually, Chanyeol hugs closer the petite body, inhales its sweet scent and drifts to sleep again. Chanyeol feels at ease and at peace, na para bang all these years he finally found his haven, his peace and his salvation._

_Gentle hand pats his face and a lullaby voice calls him_

_“Yeol?”_

_The other chuckled when Chanyeol buried his face to its neck more rather than an answer. The other kisses Chanyeol’s head and runs its hand to Chanyeol’s messy hair gently._

_“Baby you need to wake up, I’m hungry”_

_“Hmm”_

_“Yeol”_

_“Later”_

“-Yeol” 

“Hhmmmm later” 

“CHANYEOL PARK! GIGISING KA O IIWAN KITA!” 

Napabalikwas ng bangon si Chanyeol ng marinig ang galit na boses ng kanyang kuya. He yawns and rubs his eyes, para maalis ang antok.

“Kuya?” Baritong tinig ang tanong niya sa nakatayong kuya na nakatinding sa paanan niya.

“Chanyeol, it's 7:30 a.m already. Sasabay ka sakin kasi nasa talyer pa ang kotse mo diba?” Nilagay ni Kyungsoo ang dalawang kamay sa bewang. Ipinapahiwatig na kaunting kaunti na lang at makakatikim na si Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol knows better not to make his calm brother angry. Bumangon siya mula sa pagkakahiga. “Ah oo nga pala, sorry kuya.” 

“You need to prepare ASAP! Malalate na ko” 

Binigyan siya ng kuya niya ng mapamatay na titig na para bang nililibing siya nito sa kanyang isip bago lumabas ng kwarto. Ginulo ni Chanyeol ang kanyang buhok at tumayo na para maligo at maghanda kung gusto niya pang mabuhay ng matagal. 

Inayos ni Chanyeol ang kanyang king sized bed, na may navy blue satin sheet set. Hindi nag abala si Chanyeol na isuot ang kanyang pangitaas at naka pulang boxer lamang ito habang hinawi ang kurtina para makapasok ang sinag ng araw. 

Chanyeol hears the chipping of birds, accompanying it with the horns of the passing cars in their subdivision and a morning news playing in the background on their house. _Naghanda na siguro si Mama ng almusal, I need to move o mapapatay ako ni kuya._ Iniisip ni Chanyeol habang nakatunganga sa harap ng bahay ng mga Byun

Chanyeol rolls his eyes when he saw the Byun’s only kid - Baekhyun Byun - na nagbibisikleta palabas ng subdivision. 

Baekhyun Byun. Kapitbahay at schoolmate. Galing sa marangyang pamilya. Marketing Student. 3rd year kagaya niya. Black belter sa Taekwondo. Maliit. Maputi. May mga magagandang kamay. Has an attractive face. A consistent honor student pero naging pariwara pagtungtong ng college. Paano nalaman ni Chanyeol? Well, him and Baekhyun have been neighbors since junior high at naging kapitbahay niya na ito simula ng lumipat ang mga Byun 8 years ago. Baekhyun is quite famous in their school, crush ng bayan at maganda ang tungo sa lahat, _maliban sakin._

Baekhyun is good looking, but definitely not Chanyeol’s type. _Siguradong sigurado._

Nang hindi na nakita ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, umalis na ito sa bintana at nagsimula nang maligo. He brushes his teeth and applies his skin care routine in the morning. 

Nagmamadaling lumabas si Chanyeol nang narinig niya ulit ang tawag ng kanyang kuya, kinuha mula sa kanyang malaking aparador ang unang nakita at isinuot ito.

Loud steps from upstairs to downstairs reverberated through the Park’s household. Hinalikan ni Chanyeol sa pisngi ang kanyang ina “Goodmorning ma, ganda natin ngayon ah!” 

Tumawa si Iris Park sa kakulitan ng kanyang bunso, ang ina ni Chanyeol at ng kanya pang dalawang kapatid. Nag mamayari ng dalawang resto sa syudad - family business ng magulang ni Chanyeol - at byuda. 

Sa kabila ng pagiging ina at haligi ng tahanan, masaya si Iris Park sa buhay na meron siya ngayon, kahit na maaga nawala ang kanyang asawa, - anim na taong gulang pa lamang si Chanyeol nang nawala ito - ang haligi ng kanilang tahanan at nagsimula ng kanilang family business. Hindi ito naging hadlang para maging mabuting magulang sa kanyang tatlong anak. 

Sa kabila ng trahedya na nangyari sa kanilang pamilya, hindi nag bago ang relasyon nila sa isa’t-isa at mas naging malapit ang kanilang loob. Naging mas protective ang kanyang mga anak sa kanya, sa punto na ayaw na ng mga ito na magtrabaho siya at gawin na lang ang kanyang gusto. Ngunit para kay Iris, gusto niya ang kanyang mga ginagawa - mahal niya ito. Mahal niyang alagaan ang kanyang tatlong anak na nagluluksa- hanggang sa ngayon - sa pagkawala ng kanilang ama ngunit alang-alang para sa kanya, naging matatag ang mga ito. At isa pa, gusto ni Iris na mamahala sa kanilang resto para magamit naman niya ang kanyang kakayahan bilang Business major graduate. 

“Good morning Yeol, bilisan mo na at tapos ng kumain ang kuya mo.” 

Inilapag ni Iris ang bagong haing kanin at tatlong ulam sa hapag kainan at nag timpla ng kape para sa kanyang sarili. Mabilis na kumain si Chanyeol nang makita niyang 20 minutes na lang at mag-8 A.M. na. Tumayo agad si Chanyeol at iniligpit ang pinagkainan bago nagpaalam sa kanyang ina na aalis na sila. 

Ngumiti at nagsabi ng ‘Ingat kayo’ sa dalawa niyang anak bago umalis ang mga ito papunta sa trabaho at eskwelahan.

𐐪𐑂 - 𐐪𐑂 - 𐐪𐑂 - 𐐪𐑂

“Saan tayo kakain?” Tanong ni Junmyeon sa kanyang mga kaibigan habang nagtitipa sa kanyang cellphone 

“Ewan.” Walang pake na sagot ni Minseok at nasa labas lang ng bintana ang buong atensyon na para bang mas interesado pa sa mga puno at ibon kaysa makipag-usap sa kaibigan. 

“EW?! ANO BA NAMAN ITO!” Naagaw ni Junmyeon ang atensyon ni Baekhyun at Minseok nang tumili ito ng pagkalakas-lakas habang binibigyan ng nakakadiring tingin ang kanyang Space Gray iPhone 11 Pro Max.

“TIGNAN NIYO TONG WALANG HIYA NA NAG DM SA AKIN SA TWITTER!” 

Wala sanang pake ang dalawa sa kanya nang hinigit ni Junmyeon ang mga ito at pilit na ipinakita ang kanyang screen. Walang nang choice ang dalawa kundi tumingin. Napipilitan man, naging curious din pagkalaunan dahil hindi naman bago sa kanila ang reaksyon ng kaibigan. Kilala itong drama queen sa kanilang tatlo. Kaya lang, hindi maipinta ang mukha ni Junmyeon.

“Thirst trap?” Tanong ni Baekhyun nang makita ang hubo’t hubad na pang-itaas na may saplot pang-ibaba. _Salamat naman._

It’s a mirror selfie, hindi gaanong kita ang mukha nito ngunit agaw pansin ang kahel nitong buhok. May katangkaran ang lalaki. Makinis. Toned biceps. Ang kulay ng balat nito ay hindi maputi, hindi din moreno. _Hmm pwede na, maganda naman ang katawan. Bagay lang na ipagmalaki._

“Yan lang?” Minseok rolls his eyes at binigyan ng mapanghusgang tingin si Junmyeon bago ulit nag salita. 

“May ew ew ka pang nalalaman malandi ka naman.” Ulit ni Minseok at lumayo ng kaunti kay Junmyeon dahil alam niyang mahahampas siya nito sa mukha. Hindi imposible dahil nangyari na ito dati.

Junmyeon puts his hand above his chest at madramang tinignan si Minseok “Minseokkie, kaibigan ba talaga kita? Kahit malandi ako may strandards naman ako ano! Tignan niyo kung sino nag send nyan!” 

“Pake namin?” sabat ni Baekhyun at inaayos na ang gamit pagkatapos nagawa ang detention works niya. 

Junmyeon was fanning himself dramtically, at may pa pahid pa ng fake tears sa kanyang mukha habang nagsasabi ng ‘OHMYGOODNES!’s o hindi kaya ‘EW!! MY PRETTY EYES ARE TAINTED!’s 

“Arte, sino ba kasi ‘yan Jun?” Naubusan na ata ng pasensya si Minseok kaya itinuon niya na dito ang buong atensyon niya,. Knowing Junmyeon Kim, hindi ito titigil hangga’t hindi naibibigay ang kanyang gusto – atensyon. 

“Ang walang hiyang Sehun Oh nag send ng nakakadiring DM sa akin!” 

“Ows? Yung ex mong nang ghost sayo?” Tumawa si Minseok nang nakita niyang nasira ang pagmumukha ni Junmyeon, na kung pwede lang ay kainin siya nito ng buhay. 

“Tahimik! Oo yung gago na yun.” Galit na nagtipa si Junmyeon sa kanyang cellphone, probably replying to his ex. 

“Diba Jun iniyakan mo yun for almost 2 weeks? Siya lang ata yung ex na iniyakan mo eh.” Baekhyun teased him, ang sarap kasi galitin ni Junmyeon. Masyado itong expressive sa kanyang mga emosyon. Kaya malalaman mo talaga kung kailan ito masaya, galit o malungkot. 

“Duh Baekhyun matagal na yun, naka move on na ko. Tsaka ang dami kong naging ex ano hindi lang siya.” Defensive na pagkakasabi nito habang may ‘tsk’ sa dulo.

“Talaga ba? Nakita kita kahapon na ini-stalk yung instagram niya ah.” Minseok smirks nang pumula ang mukha ni Junmyeon at halos maiyak na ito. Nahihiya dahil nahuli.

Tumili si Junmyeon at sinabunutan ang natatawang si Minseok dahil nahuli na siya ng kaibigan. Walang nagawa si Junmyeon sa kahihiyan at sinabunutan na lang ang salarin na chismoso at may _malaking bunganga_ – sabi ni Junmyeon. 

Natatawang pinagmasdan ni Baekhyun and dalawa, nakaramdam siya ng humahaplos na init sa kanyang puso. This is Baekhyun’s daily life in school. Mas pipiliin niyang makasama ang dalawa buong araw kaysa tumambay sa kanilang bahay na puro inis ang mararamdaman at palaging sira ang buong araw niya.

Humiwalay si Baekhyun sa kanyang mga kaibigan, kailangan niya pa kasing pumunta sa Prefect’s office dahil ipapasa niya pa ang kanyang 5 pages letter of explanation sa ‘kagaguhan’ niyang ginawa noong nakaraan. 

Nahuli ba naman si Baekhyun ng Student Assistant ng Prefect na sinulatan ang pintuan ng CR. On Baekhyun’s defense, sinagutan lang ni Baekhyun ang insulto sa kanya ng isang hindi kilalang estudyante ng eskwelahan. Kahit pa mag paliwanag si Baekhyun at may punto ito, walang ebidensya kung sino pa ang ibang nag vandalize sa kanilang CR. Si Baekhyun ang nahuli, kaya mananagot siya sa ayaw at gusto niya. 

Sa rami pa naman ng ginawang vandalism ni Baekhyun, ito ang unang pagkakataon na nahuli siya kaya akala niya dahil nasa kolehiyo na naman sila, maluwag na ang mga staffs at teachers sa mga estudyante. _Boy, nagkamali ata ako ng inakala._

Pagpunta niya sa prefect’s office, wala ang Ginang at umalis daw ito para sa meeting kaya sila lang ng Student Assistant na sa pagkaalam niya ng pangalan ay Jongdae Kim. 

Hindi niya lubos kilala ang naturang estudyante pero Baekhyun can feel the indifference of Jongdae towards him. Sa pagkakaalala ni Baekhyun, unang pagkikita nila ni Jongdae sa CR that time at wala naman siyang mali na ginawa dito para bigyan siya ng ‘roll eye’s at ‘death glare’s tuwing magkakasalubong sila sa campus o sa labas man. 

Gayunman, hindi ito inantala ni Baekhyun sapagkat wala namang kawalang galang itong ginawa sa kanya - maliban na lang sa mapamatay na tingin nito - o mga pagkakataon na sinaktan siya ni Jongdae - kahit kitang kita sa mga nag-aalab na mata nito na nangangati na ang mga kamay na sabunutan si Baekhyun o sapakin. 

Nababahala si Baekhyun minsan pero kinakalimutan niya na lamang ito. Alam niyang walang makakasagot sa mga katanungan niya kundi si Jongdae lamang. He needs to talk to Jongdae to get his answers. Mas pipiliin na lang ni Baekhyun ang manahimik at hindi i-ugnay ang sarili sa lalaki kaysa magkagulo pa ang buhay nilang dalawa. _Salamat na lang._

“Ah hello, asan si Mrs. Michelle?” awkward na pagkasabi ni Baekhyun. 

Sino ba naman ang makakasisi sa kanya kung unang tapak pa lang niya sa office, galit na mga mata ni Jongdae agad ang sumalubong sa kanya. 

You can smell the blueberry and faint scent of lemon inside the four grey walls. May mahabang 6-seater sofa na mahogany sagilid, isa pang mahogany na sliding door ang makikita kung saan papunta sa office space ng kanilang Department Prefect. Syempre makikita mo agad pagpasok sa opisina ay ang counter ni Jongdae, na kung saan binibigyan siya ng mapanghusgang tingin bago ito nagbitaw ng salita, pagalit ngunit pinipilit nitong kinakalma ang boses.

“Wala si Miss may inasikaso.” Walang gana niyang sabi kay Baekhyun.

“I see, ipapasa ko lang itong pinagawa niya.” Tinignan ni Baekhyun ang mga papel, to emphasize what he is saying pero para na rin maiwasan ang nag aalab na tingin ni Jongdae sa kanya.

Jongdae raised his eyebrow before answering Baekhyun. “Explanation letter?” 

“Oo.” 

“Dito mo na lang ilagay at may pinapagawa si Miss sa’yo, dalhin mo itong mga boxes sa theater room.” Maarteng ibinigay ni Jongdae ang mga kahon galing sa silid ng kanilang Prefect. Para bang may nakakahawang sakit si Baekhyun at ayaw ni Jongdae na madapuan siya kahit isang dumi o laway galing kay Baekhyun. _Wala naman akong sakit ah? Baka siya meron. Sakit pa naman ang inggit ngayon._

Napa-smirk na lang si Baekhyun sa kanyang naiisip. Si Jongdae naman nang nakita ang ekspresyon ay umigting ang panga nito at tinaasan ng kilay si Baekhyun. Kaysa mainis si Baekhyun sa katarayan ni Jongdae, naawa siya para dito. _Nakakatanda pa naman ang pagiging mainitin ang ulo, tsk._

Aapila na sana si Baekhyun ng medyo mabibigat ang mga kahon pero inunahan na siya ni Jongdae, “Tandaan mo Baekhyun, on Disciplinary Probation ka, tsaka totoong ikaw ang inutusan ni Miss.” 

May diin na pagsabi ni Jongdae, pinaparating niya na may katotohanan ang kanyang mga salita at gusto lang niyang mawala agad si Baekhyun sa kanyang harap.

Para iwas gulo sinunod niya ang sinabi ni Jongdae.  
Buti na lang dalawang boxes lang ito at kayang kaya niya. Tutal gustong gusto na ni Jongdae na mawala si Baekhyun sa paningin niya, umalis agad ito pagkatapos maakay ang dalawang kahon. 

Tinapay lang ang kinain ni Baekhyun noong agahan pero ewan niya ba at hindi siya nagugutom kahit tanghalian na. 

The hallways are quiet, at tanging sneakers lang ni Baekhyun ang naririnig. It's understandable, mas maingay ang kanilang cafeteria during this time kaya walang masyadong estudyante ang nakikita sa mga benches na nakalagay sa gilid ng daanan. Nasa iisang building lang naman ang prefect’s office at theater room kaya madali lang itong napuntahan ni Baekhyun. 

Papasok na sana si Baekhyun nang sunud-sunod na tumunog ang kanyang cellphone. Dinukot niya ito mula sa kanyang bulsa at nakita ang pangalan ng kaibigan niyang si Junmyeon. 

_Myeonnie the great <3(P.S wag mong palitan!): _

_“Hyun! May klase pa kami ni Minseok after lunch at alam namin na hindi ka kumakain ng agahan kaya binilhan ka namin ng lunch hehehehe ^^V”_

_“nasa locker mo kaya kainin mo yan ha! Mapapanis yun, sayang naman yung food!”_

_“SEE YAH LATER BB! MWA xoxo”_

_“P.S sa greenwich kami kumain ng lunch kaya don’t worry may hawaiian pizza yun hehehe labyo!!!”_

Napangiti na lang si Baekhyun at mabilis na nagtipa ng reply sa kaibigan. Masaya siya na nakilala niya ang mga tamang tao na nagmamalasakit talaga sa kanya ng tunay at nagbibigay ng kasiyahan sa kanya. 

Baekhyun opened the door and the silent atmosphere greeted him with the sunlight peeking at the small gaps between the windows. Hindi naman takot si Baekhyun kahit mag-isa lang siya sa malaking room na may malalaki o maliliit na instrumento sa malaking stage. Maraming haka-haka sa campus nila that their school theater is haunted pero not everyone is aware that it's not true. 

Among the many leather seats and instruments surrounded on the stage, one instrument caught Baekhyun’s attention - always. 

Inayos muna ni Baekhyun ang mga kahon at inilagay ang mga ito sa backstage. Sinigurado muna ni Baekhyun na walang ibang tao sa teatro kundi siya lamang. Pinag-isipan niya nang matagal kung ikakandado ba niya ang pintuan o pababayaan niya na lamang ito. Baekhyun remembered that students are not frequent on this floor especially during lunch time kaya hindi na lang siya nag abala na lakarin ang malayong distansya. Instead, he focuses on the main reason why he is here right now.

Walang pag-aalinlangan na naglakad si Baekhyun galing sa backstage papunta sa stage at umupo sa piano’s leather seat. Mahinang hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang mga keys ng piano. Mahinang pinatunog niya ang random key na malapit sa kanya. The melody resonates around the room, bringing peace to Baekhyun. Para bang isang nota lang ng piano, it will immediately bring happiness to him, contentment and calm. 

Only the piano can make Baekhyun feel such emotions, kaya tinignan niya ang harap, darkness with a faint light from the sun welcomes him but he doesn’t feel afraid. Instead, it encourages him to do it - sing and play in front of the empty chairs - so Baekhyun did. Walang pagaalinlangan niyang ipinikit ang mga mata and let his fingers play the keys. 

Walang katotohanan ang mga haka-haka na may multo sa loob ng teatro dahil ang estudyanteng nag-ngangalang Baekhyun Byun ang pakana ng malulungkot na musikang galing sa silid kung saan maririnig tuwing Miyerkules ng tanghali.

𐐪𐑂 - 𐐪𐑂 - 𐐪𐑂 - 𐐪𐑂

“Chanyeol are you really sure okay lang sayo?” 

“Oo naman po ma’am, wala din naman akong klase sa ngayon kaya ayos lang.” Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang leeg at ngumiti sa kanyang guro, kinukumbinsi na ayos lang at gusto niyang tulungan ito.

“Alright, if you insist.” Nagpakawala ang ginang ng hininga at inilahad kay Chanyeol ang may kalakihan na kahon. 

“It’s not really a problem Ma’am, kumain na lang po kayo ng tanghalian.” 

“Napaka bait mo talagang bata Chanyeol, gwapo na, matangkad, matalino tsaka magalang pa. I think my oldest daughter will really like you.” Tumatawa ito habang inaayos ang mga papel na natanggap nito mula kay Chanyeol

Awkward na napahawak si Chanyeol sa kanyang leeg ulit, hindi alam kung anong sasabihin, “Ma’am talaga palabiro.” 

Tumawa ang ginang at si Chanyeol kaya nag paalam na ito sa kanyang guro habang dala-dala ang dalawang malalaking kahon. 

Mrs. Tumilikayad is his minor teacher before sa Arts and Contemporary. Nagpunta kasi siya kanina sa teacher’s office dahil siya ang naatasan na magpasa ng activity nila last week sa kanilang Cooking Theory na subject. Wala naman kaso para kay Chanyeol iyon dahil isa ito sa trabaho ng block representative. May katandaan na rin kasi si Mrs. Tumilikayad at nakita niya itong nahihirapan na magbuhat ng mga malaki at medyo mabigat na mga kahon. Kaya hindi niya maiwasan na tulungan ito. 

Nang nakalabas siya sa teacher’s office ng kanilang departamento, may nakasalubong siyang mga estudyante na bumabati sa kanya kaya medyo natagalan si Chanyeol sa kanyang destinasyon.

Kaunti lang ang mga estudyanteng pagala gala sa hallway. Naglalakad siya ngayon papunta sa building 43 na 2 buildings away from his department, kaya medyo pinapawisan na si Chanyeol. Hindi pa nakakatulong na sobrang tirik ng araw dahil tanghaling tapat at naisipan pa talaga niyang kulay itim ang isuot niya na pantaas sa araw na ito. Great timing tss! 

Naglakad siya papunta sa 2nd floor ng building 43. Iniwan niya ang mga kahon sa panghuling room. Mabuti na lang at walang estudyante na pakalat-kalat sa building kaya madali niyang nagawa ang dapat gawin. 

Bago lumabas si Chanyeol sa room ay sinigurado niya munang nakapatay ang mga ilaw at walang naka-on na aircon. 

Chanyeol should have walked downstairs and outside the building dahil wala naman na siyang gagawin dito ngunit nang nalagpasan niya ang teatro, may narinig siyang mahinang tunog na nanggagaling dito - malungkot, malumay, masakit. It made his heart squeeze a little because he really felt the melancholic emotions from the song - naalala niya ang haka-haka na minumulto daw ang teatro. 

Walang pakialam si Chanyeol sa mga ganitong bagay ngunit na-curious din siya kaya hindi niya na lang namalayan nakalapit na siya sa pintuan at lumakas na din ang kanyang naririnig. Hindi niya napigilan ang sarili na pumasok.

_Sandali, 'wag kang mapupuno sa paghihirap  
Darating din ang pag-asa mong pinapangarap  
'Di ba sapat na ika'y mayro'ng pag-ibig  
Nasa puso mong hindi maipapalit?  
Ika'y ngumiti _

Nakatulala si Chanyeol nang bumungad sa kanya ang mala-anghel na boses sa teatro na sinabayan ng piano. He is enchanted by the man who is playing the piano at the center of the stage. Nakapikit ito. Damang dama ang musikang tinutugtog. Parang tumigil ang ikot ng mundo niya at nakatutok lang ang buong atensyon kay Baekhyun Byun, ang ‘multo’ sa teatro. 

_Ihip ng hangin sa kamay mong malamig  
Daing na tinig, nasa aking pandinig _

Hindi maiwasan ni Chanyeol na magbalik tanaw sa panahon na una niyang nakita si Baekhyun, ang kanyang first love.

“Ma!!!! Bakit Ben10 yung boxer na nilagay mo sa kama? MAMA NAMAN EH!!! GRADE 8 NA KO!” reklamo ng isang 12 years old na si Chanyeol Park habang kumakain kasama ang kuya niya na sa college at ang ate niyang kakauwi lang dahil sembreak sa med school. 

“Eh ano naman ngayon aber, Chanyeol Park? Wala namang makakaalam na Ben10 ang boxer mo?” ginulo ni Iris ang buhok ng kanyang bunso na nakanguso. Dahil sa kakyutan nito hindi niya maiwasan na halikan ang mga matataba nitong pisngi 

“Baka may pinapa-impress ma.” Singit ni Kyungsoo at binibigyan ng mapang-asar na tingin. 

“Yeollie may crush ka na sa school? Sino?” Sumali ang ate niya na si Rie sa pangungulit, dahilan kung bakit pumula ang mukha ni Chanyeol 

“A-anong crush?! Wala ah!” sabi ni Chanyeol habang umiiwas sa tingin ng kanyang pamilya 

“Big boy na talaga ang baby ko.” Medyo malungkot na sabi ng kanyang ina habang hinahanda nito ang lunch boxes ng dalawang anak na papasok sa eskwelahan. 

_Liliparin ang isipan mo't damdamin  
Makarating pa kaya sa kanyang piling?  
Ika'y pumikit_

Napuno ng tawanan at pang-aasar sa umiiyak na Chanyeol ang bahay ng mga Park. Ganito ang umaga sa kanilang buhay. Kahit may kaya ang pamilya ni Chanyeol, simple pa rin ang kanilang buhay. 

Nagpaalam na sina Kyungsoo at Chanyeol papuntang eskwelahan pero bago iyon hindi mapigilan ni Chanyeol na tingnan ang bahay ng mga Byun. Kakalipat lang nila nitong nakaraan at hindi na niya ulit nakita si Baekhyun maliban na lang sa araw na unang lipat nila dito at nagbigay ang kanyang ina ng pagkain sa kanilang katulong at si Baekhyun lamang ang nakasalubong. Hanggang sa ngayon, hindi pa nasisilayan ni Chanyeol ang mga magulang ni Baekhyun. 

Hinatid muna ni Kyungsoo ang nakababatang kapatid bago pumunta sa kanyang paaralan. Chanyeol insisted na hindi niya kailangan ilakad pa siya ng kanyang kuya papunta sa kanilang classroom. Inasar na naman siya nito na nagpapaimpress sa kanyang crush. Aawayin na sana niya ang kanyang kuya pero nakita niyang lumabas na may dalang pagkain si Baekhyun. 

Biglang naging pormal at tumahimik si Chanyeol nang nilagpasan sila nito. Hindi man lang tumingin ang batang Byun sa kanila. Nang napansin ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun, tinawag niya ito. 

“Baekhyun?” 

Tumingin si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo, binigyan ito ng maliit na ngiti at tumigil sa paglalakad.  
“Hello, kuya Kyungsoo.” Mahinhin na bati ni Baekhyun 

_Kung panalangin ko'y 'di marinig  
Abutin man ng bawat sandali  
Kailangan kong isigaw, ako'y iyong iyo  
Ang dalangin ng puso'y ikaw_

Inayos ni Chanyeol ang kanyang eyeglasses at nakatulalang nakatingin kay Baekhyun. Hindi na niya masundan ang pag-usap ng kanyang kuya at ng kanyang crush dahil mas binibigyan niyang pansin ang mukha nito. 

Nang una niyang nakita si Baekhyun, tahimik ito at mahinhin. Nagsasalita kung kakausapin pero hindi niya pa ito nakitang may kasama na kaibigan sa kanilang paaralan. Baekhyun is a transfer student sa kanilang paaralan, kaya hindi niya ito naging kaklase dahil puno na ang kanilang section. Pero magkatabi lang ang kanilang classroom kaya lumalabas si Chanyeol palagi para masilayan niya ito. 

Hindi palangiti si Baekhyun, hindi niya pa ito nakitang ngumiti ng sobra at palaging polite smile ang ibinibigay sa lahat. Sa una, naiintriga lang siya kay Baekhyun dahil bagong salta, curiosity per say pero isang araw nakita niya ito sa likod ng kanilang paaralan na may pinapakain na pusa at aso. Nagkataon lang na napunta siya sa lugar na iyon dahil may hinahanap siyang halaman na kailangan sa kanilang TLE at nakita niya nga ang isang Baekhyun Byun na nakangiti ng abot mata, tumatawa at gumagalaw na parang walang pakialam sa mundo. Baekhyun is an uptight kid, strict and slightly cold - typical sa mga kilalang achiever student ni Chanyeol. Ngunit sa panahon na iyon, nakita niya kung gaano ka-simple ang isang Baekhyun, may malambing na tawa at napakagandang ngiti na nakita niya. 

__

_Sandali, 'wag mong pigilan ang iyong pagluha  
Damdamin mo'y aahon sa tumigil na tadhana  
Aabutin ng 'yong palad ang hangarin  
Makarating pa kaya sa kanyang piling? _

The young heart of Chanyeol fluttered for the first time. Simula noon, mas napansin na niya si Baekhyun kahit saan. Nagpapa-impress siya dito sa pamamagitan ng pag-aaral ng mabuti para maging top sa kanilang klase, pagsali sa club na katulad ni Baekhyun at sumali sa mga paligsahan ng kanilang eskwelahan tuwing intrams.

Ngunit sa lahat ng ginawa niya, wala siyang nakitang reaksyon mula dito. Nawalan na ng pag-asa si Chanyeol. Graduating na sila ng junior high ngunit hanggang ngayon wala pa ring improvement sa kanilang dalawa. Pag minamalas ka nga naman, never silang naging mag kaklase ni Baekhyun kaya nahihirapan siyang dumiskarte dito. Lalo na sobrang aloof nito. Subalit alam ni Chanyeol that Baekhyun is more than his cold personality. Kaya sobrang pursigido siyang magpapansin dito. 

_Kung panalangin ko'y 'di marinig  
Abutin man ng bawat sandali_

__

It was during their prom night when Chanyeol gained the courage to confess his feelings for Baekhyun. Ngunit lahat ng plano ay nawala. Hindi natuloy ang prom nila dahil may sobrang lakas na bagyo na tumama sa Pilipinas. Muntik na ngang ma-cancel ang kanilang moving-up ceremony dahil sa sobrang lala ng mga nangyayari. At hanggang sa pagtatapos ng kanilang junior high, hindi na nasabi ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun ang nararamdaman niya. Naging sikreto ito na dinala niya ng sobrang tagal. 

Umasa si Chanyeol na magiging schoolmate niya ito sa senior high at baka pwede na sila noon pero nalaman niya na lang na lumuwas si Baekhyun sa probinsya at doon nagtapos ng Senior High. Naging senyales din ang mga nangyayari kay Chanyeol na baka, hindi talaga sila para sa isa’t isa. Kaya ibinaon niya ito sa limot at pinangako sa sarili na dadalhin niya ito sa hukay. 

_Ang dalangin ng puso'y ikaw  
Ang panalangin, sana'y marinig  
Ang dalangin ng puso'y ikaw _

Tumayo bigla si Baekhyun nang matapos itong tumugtog. Napabalik si Chanyeol sa kanyang pag-iisip at ligalig sa anong gagawin. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol, bigla na lang siya nagtago sa likod ng isa sa mga upuan sa teatro. Mabuti na lang at madilim ang parte ng tinataguan niya kaya hindi siya makikita agad ni Baekhyun mula sa malayo. 

Baekhyun titled his head while looking at the back door. Papunta na niya sana siya roon nang napatingin siya sa orasan at nakitang quarter to 1 na. Kaya dali-daling niligpit ni Baekhyun ang kalat at siniguradong walang kahit anong bakas niya ang makikita. May malapit na pintuan kay Baekhyun at hinigit niya ang doorknob. Bago ito lumabas tinignan niya muli ang madilim na parte ng teatro. Ewan niya ba at parang may tumitingin sa kanya mula pa kanina. _Totoo kaya yung haka-haka na may multo dito?_

Tumayo ang balahibo ni Baekhyun sa kanyang iniisip kaya nagmamadali siyang lumabas. Diretso ang tingin na tumakbo pababa patungo sa kanyang locker.

Nang nakita ni Chanyeol na wala na si Baekhyun sa silid, nagbitiw siya ng malalim na hininga. Tumayo siya at umupo agad sa upuan. Hindi niya alam kung bakit siya nagtago kanina. Wala sa matinong pag-iisip si Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol was supposed to tease Baekhyun, lalapit na sana siya dito pero hindi niya maigalaw ang kanyang mga paa. Kaaway si Baekhyun, ngunit Chanyeol admits that he looks ethereal playing the piano. Hindi niya maiwasan na mapabalik sa nakaraan dahil the feeling that he felt earlier was just like how he fell in love with the young Baekhyun.

Hindi niya dapat ito iniisip sa isang Baekhyun Byun, pero he just did. Kaya siguro agad kumilos ang katawan niya bago ang kanyang isip, huli na niyang narealize na nagtatago siya sa likod ng upuan. 

Na-realize ni Chanyeol na ilang minuto na siyang nakatingin sa harap ng teatro. Lumabas na siya at pinuntahan ang kanyang mga kaibigan sa cafeteria. 

Takot si Chanyeol. Loving Baekhyun before is painful yet beautiful. Ayaw niya na maulit kung gaano siya ka-tanga dati dahil sa kanya. Ayaw niya mahulog sa bitag ni Baekhyun ulit. Kaya nang nakita niya si Baekhyun ulit sa college assembly nila, nabaliw siya saglit. The man of his dreams was there in front of him. 

Naging mas maganda ito kaysa noon. Mas sopistikado, mas naging maganda ang pangangatawan nito. Baekhyun literally glowed up. Dahil siguro sa presko na hangin sa probinsya kaya naging mas maganda ito. Maraming nagbago kay Baaekhyun at ganon din si Chanyeol. 

Kaya siniksik niya sa kanyang isip na Baekhyun is from the past. Kaya siguro inasar at inaaway niya ito pag may pagkakataon. He hates to admit it pero Baekhyun being angry and pissed is cute, hindi niya ito kayang seryosohin. Siguro defense mechanism niya ang pangagasar dito. _Ewan._

“Tapos na ba kayo sa cost management in culinary arts?” Napakamot na lang sa ulo si Sehun habang tinitignan ang kanyang iPad. 

“May assignment?” Nagulat ang kumakain na si Jongin at tinignan si Sehun. 

“Hoy Jongin Kim wag mo akong bigyan ng ganyang tingin mo ah! Kung hindi ka lang puro PUBG kagabi edi sana may sagot ka ngayon!” Pagalit na sinabihan ni Sehun si Jongin dahil alam na niya kung anong susunod na sasabihin nito. 

Dahil sa sinabi ni Sehun, kinukulit na siya ni Jongin para pakopyahin siya nito. Habang nagbabangayan ang dalawa, tahimik si Chanyeol na pinaglalaruan ang kanyang pagkain. Walang pake sa ingay na ginawa ng dalawang kaibigan. 

Nagtaka si Jongin at Sehun sa asal ni Chanyeol. Simula ng galing ito sa Bldg.43, tahimik ito at sumasagot lang kung tinatapik o tinatanong ng paulit ulit. 

“Chanyeol, bro ayos ka lang ba?” Tinampal ni Sehun ang kamay ni Jongin ng aakma nitong kunin ang kanyang iPad. Akala siguro nito na hindi siya makikita ni Sehun. Napa-pout na lang si Jongin at binigyan ng pansin ang tulala nilang kaibigan 

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol pero laging bumabalik sa kanyang isipan ang mga pangyayari kanina. Hindi niya malimutan kung gaano kapayapa si Baekhyun. How his slender fingers pressed the keys, while closing his eyes. He played the keys as if he memorized it by heart. 

Alam ni Chanyeol that Baekhyun’s appearance is beyond ordinary. Makamandag ang mukha nito, parang hindi makabasag pinggan pero alam ni Chanyeol ang katotohanan. Baekhyun may have an innocent face but he is a black belter in taekwondo. Malalagot talaga kung sino ang malilinlang ng isang Baekhyun Byun. 

Ngunit hindi maalis sa isip ni Chanyeol how vulnerable Baekhyun was earlier. Para siyang nakasilip sa isang sikreto na dapat hindi niya nalaman. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol, pero it bothered him so much. Hindi ganoong Baekhyun ang kilala niya. Baekhyun is stubborn, a brat, at higit sa lahat tahimik. Ngunit ang nakikita niyang Baekhyun kanina, mag-isa, malungkot at parang pasan niya ang mundo sa maliliit nitong mga balikat. 

“Yeol?” Tawag ulit ni Sehun kay Chanyeol. 

“Yeah?” Biglang natauhan si Chanyeol nang tinapik siya ng kaibigan.

“Ayos ka lang ba? Kanina ka pa tahimik eh.” May pag-aalala na pagkakasabi ni Sehun. 

“Pasensya na, stress lang siguro malapit na din finals eh.” Tumikhim si Chanyeol at nagpatuloy na kinain ang pagkain sa harap 

“Totoo!!! Hindi pa nga ako-” Tinampal ni Sehun ang nagsasalitang Jongin. 

“Manners mo Jongin Kim! Lunukin mo muna yang pagkain mo bago ka magsalita!” 

Sinunod ni Jongin ang sinabi ni Sehun. Nagbangayan ang dalawa habang ang isa naman ay tumatawa ngunit wala parin sa sarili. 

“Chanyeol?” May biglang tumawag kay Chanyeol kaya napatingin silang lahat dito. 

“Hannah?” Ngumiti ang babae at mahinhin na kumaway sa kanya. 

“Hi, can I talk to you for a second?” Ngumiti ito sa mga kaibigan ni Chanyeol kaya dali daling niligpit ng dalawa ang kalat. 

“Yeol, una na kami kita na lang tayo sa room” Kumindat si Sehun at nag high five naman si Jongin sa kanya.

Hannnah is her classmate in their Culinary Arts. Naging groupmate sila nitong nakaraan. Nagbibigay motibo si Hannah pero binalewala ito ni Chanyeol. He dated before pero hindi siya nag seryoso kahit kailangan. Hindi din naman siya cheater, kaya lang ang pinakamatagal na relasyon ni Chanyeol ay noong 1st year niya. Nagtagal sila ng kanyang girlfriend for 3 months. The moment he felt bored, he immediately broke up with her. Na-realize ni Chanyeol na nakakapagod ang paiba-iba ng kasintahan. Kaya simula noon, hindi na siya pumasok sa anumang relasyon. Bigla na lang siyang nawalan ng gana kaya hindi na siya nag aksaya ng panahon pa. 

“Kamusta ka na Chanyeol?” Umupo si Hannah sa harap ni Chanyeol at inipit nito ang kanyang buhok sa tenga. 

Umiwas ng tingin si Chanyeol bago nagsalita. “I’m fine.” 

Hinawakan ni Hannah ang dulo ng kanyang buhok at pina-ikot ito, trying to act cute in front of him. “That’s good! You’re not replying to my texts lately.” 

Nagpout pa ito at binigyan siya ng pretty eyes. Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol at pinagpatuloy lang kumain, praying na makuha ng dalaga ang ibig niyang sabihin. Gusto na lang umalis ni Chanyeol sa kanyang harapan ngunit pinalaki siya na may magandang asal. Kaya kahit nagsisimula nang marindi si Chanyeol sa tawa nitong pilit, pinapataas ang boses, at minsang hinahawakan siya, tiniis niya ang mga ito at binilisan ubusin ang pagkain. The faster he eats, the faster he gets away from here. 

“Yeol, say what if we go out this Saturday?” Nilagay ni Hannah ang kanang kamay niya sa ilalim ng kanyang baba. 

“Pasensya na Hannah pero I can’t.” Nilunok ni Chanyeol ang kanyang coke at nagsimula nang ligpitin ang kalat sa lamesa 

“Busy ka? Hmmm what about on Sunday then?” Ngumiti ito at pilit na kinukumbinsi si Chanyeol na pumayag. 

Alam ni Chanyeol kung anong ginagawa ni Hannah. She’s asking him out to a date. Hindi naman sa nagmamayabang si Chanyeol pero hindi na bago sa kanya ang mga ganito. Too bad Chanyeol is not interested. Kaya ginawa niya ang anong sa tingin niya ang tama. 

“Hannah pasensya ka na pero no, busy ako this weekend dahil malapit na ang finals kailangan ko mag aral at I’m not interested.” Walang preno na pagkakasabi ni Chanyeol. 

Pumula ang mga pisngi ni Hannah at medyo napahiya. To save her pride, nag-alab ang kanyang mga titig at binigyan ng mapanghusgang tingin si Chanyeol, hindi makapaniwala sa kanyang naisip. “Dahil ba uuwi na siya?” 

“What?” Naguguluhang tanong ni Chanyeol 

“Don’t act dumb. Akala ko naghiwalay na kayo pagkatapos niyang umalis ng bansa.” 

“Pinagsasabi mo Hannah?” Nakuha ni Hannah ang buong atensyon ni Chanyeol dahil hindi niya maintindihan kung ano ang pinagsasabi nitong siya. Sinong ‘siya’?

“I liked you since senior high Yeol at nang hindi siya nag-aaligid sayo sa college, nagpapansin ako sayo, umaasa na may chance ako sayo.” Patuloy na sabi nito na parang hindi naririnig si Chanyeol. 

“But guess I’m too late huh, dahil ngayon umuwi na siya.” Malungkot na ngumiti si Hannah sa kanya. 

Medyo naawa si Chanyeol dito. Hindi niya intensyong manakit ng iba pero hindi din niya intensyon ang magpaasa dahil lang naawa siya. 

“Sinong uuwi?” 

“Uuwi na bukas si Marie, Chanyeol. Yung girlfriend mo noon sa senior high.”

𐐪𐑂 - 𐐪𐑂 - 𐐪𐑂 - 𐐪𐑂

Kakauwi lang ni Baekhyun galing sa huling klase niya ngayong araw. Kakatapos niya lang magbihis ng pambahay nang hindi sinasadya napatingin siya sa bahay ng mga Park. 

Dalawang linggo na ang nakalipas simula nang nagkainitan sila ni Chanyeol. Simula noon, hindi na niya nakikita ang anino nito sa paaralan man o sa kanilang subdibisyon. Hindi niya hinahanap si Chanyeol ah. _As if!_

Nakapagtataka lang dahil kung hindi niya nakikita ang higante sa eskwelahan, nakikita niya ito araw-araw sa harap ng kanilang bahay. Nagdidilig ng halaman o hindi kaya nag-eehersisyo sa kanilang bakuran. Nakakapanibago lang na hindi naka-aligid si Chanyeol sa paligid niya. _Pero hindi ba’t ito ang gusto mo Baekhyun?_

Napakamot na lang ng ulo si Baekhyun at binitawan ang kurtina. Lumayo sa kanyang malaking bintana at umupo sa malambot niyang queen sized bed. Binuksan niya ang kanyang smart tv sa kwarto, binuksan ang spotify at hinanap ang kasalukuyang musika na pinakikinggan. 

_  
Bakit kaya nangangamba  
Sa tuwing ika'y nakikita  
Sana nama'y magpakilala_

Nilapag ni Baekhyun ang remote sa lamesa na malapit sa kanya at lumabas ng kanyang kwarto. Rinig pa rin ang musika galing dito. 

_Bawat araw sinusundan  
'Di ka naman tumitingin  
Ano'ng aking dapat gawin _

Sinalubong ng tahimik na paligid si Baekhyun. Diretso lang ang kanyang lakad at tingin papuntang kusina. Hindi na bago sa kanya na mag-isa lang siya sa malaki nilang bahay at tanging mga katulong lamang ang kasama. Lumaki si Baekhyun na hindi malapit ang loob sa mga magulang. Noong bata pa lamang siya at nasa elementary pa, hindi maintindihan ni Baekhyun kung bakit hindi niya laging nakikita ang mga magulang nila, maliban na lang sa kanyang kuya na nag-aaral ng masters. Pero kahit ito ay madalang lang umuwi. Piniling bumukod sa kanila at tumira malapit sa paaralan nito. 

Kung iisipin ni Baekhyun, parang iniiwasan ng kanyang kuya na umuwi sa kanilang bahay. Ngayon na nasa kolehiyo na siya, kahit siya gagawin ang ginawa ng kanyang kuya Leo. Kung noon ginawa ni Baekhyun ang lahat para maging proud ang kanyang mga magulang, at pagtuunan siya ng pansin kagaya ng ginagawa ng mga ito sa kanyang kuya, hindi na ngayon. Tapos at pagod na si Baekhyun na sumunod sa gusto ng kanyang mga magulang na ni minsan hindi niya naramdaman ang presensya ng mga ito. Mas inuna nito ang negosyo at pagpapalago pa sa kanilang kompanya. Baekhyun is just done and too tired to please his parents. 

_Dito'y mayroon sa puso ko  
Munting puwang laan sa 'yo  
Maaari na bang magpakilala _

Kaya ngayon, gagawin niya ang gusto niyang gawin na noon hindi niya nagawa dahil nabulag siya sa kanyang paniniwala na bibigyan na siya ng pansin at pagmamahal ng kanyang mga magulang kung naging kagaya siya ng kanyang kuya. Hindi minamaltrato si Baekhyun o pinamumukha ng kanyang magulang kung gaano siya ka-walang silbing anak. Their silence and indifference towards him is enough to prove what they really feel for him. _Tama na ang ilang taon kong pagpapanggap para lang maging masaya sila, ‘cuz they never did._

_  
Bawat araw sinusundan  
'Di ka naman tumitingin  
Ano'ng aking dapat gawin _

Binuksan ni Baekhyun and refrigerator nila at kumuha ng tatlong slice ng red velvet cake, isang tub ng ice cream at lemon juice. Napansin niya ang fruit salad na kakagawa lang dahil hindi pa ito nagagalaw kaya nagsalin siya para sa kanyang sarili. Nilagay ni Baekhyun ang mga pagkain niya sa tray at maingat na umakyat pabalik sa kanyang kwarto. 

_Kailan, kailan mo ba mapapansin ang aking lihim  
Kahit ano'ng aking gawin, 'di mo pinapansin _

May malaking bilog na babasaging lamesa malapit sa bintana niya kaya doon niya naisipang puwesto. Sa terrance sana ng kanyang kwarto ang plano ni Baekhyun noon una ngunit nakita niyang sobrang tirik ng araw kahit malapit ng sumapit ang gabi. 

Binuksan ni Baekhyun ang kanyang iphone habang kumakagat ng nagsasandok ng maliit na piraso mula sa tub ng cookies n’ cream. Inip na itinaas ni Baekhyun ang kanyang dalawang paa sa isang upuan na nasa kanyang harapan. Puro ‘hahaha’ react at share ang ginawa niya sa nakalipas na limang minuto. Naubos na ni Baekhyun ang kanyang ice cream kaya nasa cake naman ngayon ang kutsara niya, sumasandok ng maliliit na piraso. 

_Kailan, kailan hahaplusin ang pusong bitin na bitin  
Kahit ano'ng gawing lambing, 'di mo pa rin pansin _

Biglang nag pop-out sa screen ang _Myeonnie the great <3(P.S wag mong palitan!) _ na may picture ni Junmyeon na nag-pout at peace sign sa camera. Agad na sinagot ni Baekhyun ang facetime request ng kaibigan. 

“What’s up Myeon?” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang tinatapos ang pagkain ng cake at uminom ng lemon juice pagkatapos. 

“I’m bored as hell B!!!” Dramatic na nasabi ni Junmyeon habang inaayos ang camera at nagpacute dito. 

Napatawa na lang si Baekhyun sa asal ng kaibigan. Sanay na siya sa kakulitan ni Junmyeon. Sa simula na hindi pa niya ito masyadong kilala, ayaw niyang makipag-kaibigan dito dahil Junmyeon radiates the ‘Queen B’ aura. Hindi lang dahil sa pananamit nito, pati din sa kung paano niya dahil ang kanyang sarili at makipag-usap sa iba. Maldita si Junmyeon sa mga hindi niya kakilala at laging tumataas ang kilay sa mga taong kinaiinisan niya. 

Sabi nga nila, don’t judge a book by its cover. Kung gaano ka-maldita at warfreak ang panlabas na pag-uugali ni Junmyeon, napaka-sweet at maalagain ito sa mga taong malapit sa kanya. Aksidente lamang na naging magkaibigan sina Baekhyun, Junmyeon, at Minseok.

Nagsimula ang lahat dahil sa group project ng isa nilang major. Tahimik si Baekhyun sa klase kaya nahihirapan siyang makipagkaibigan, hindi din siya naghahanap dahil para sa kanya ayos lang kahit mag-isa siyang kumakain o umuwi pagkatapos ng klase. For Baekhyun, friends will betray and stab you in the back someday. Kaya imbis na humantong sa ganoong sitwasyon, mas maigi na iiwas na lang siya. Nang sa ganon payapa ang buhay niya. 

Habang si Junmyeon ay sobrang ma-pride. May prinsipyo siya na kahit kailan hindi siya maghahabol ng kahit sino. Kaya kung gusto ng kanyang mga kaklaseng maging groupmate siya, sila ang lalapit sa kanya at hindi siya. 

Habang si Minseok - hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung tadhana ba talaga ang pagkakakilala nila o malas lang talaga ito. Huling pumasok si Minseok sa kanilang klase kaya wala na itong choice kung hindi sumali sa grupo nila. At first, hindi sila nagkakaintindihang tatlo dahil sa magkaiba ang pananaw nila sa bagay bagay. Kalaunan din wala na silang choice kundi pakisamahan ang isa’t-isa o babagsak sila sa klase na iyon. Ang akala nilang panandaliang samahan lamang dahil sa acads ay ang simula pala na magbago ang buhay nila. 

Nag-asaran ang dalawa nang biglang dumating si Minseok na kagigising lang. Humikab ito bago nagsalita. 

“Anong meron?” 

Inirapan ni Junmyeon si Minseok bago nagsalita “Wala! Bored lang ako, bakit ba?!” 

“At dahil dyan inistorbo mo ang tulog ko?” Sagot ni Minseok habang inaayos ang anggulo ng kanyang kamera. 

“SINABI KO BANG SAGUTIN MO?!” 

“ANG INGAY EH! NAGISING TULOY AKO!” 

“KASALANAN KO BA YAN?!” 

At nag bangayan na ang dalawa. Kung marami ang nagbago simula ng makilala ni Baekhyun sina Junmyeon at Minseok, may isang bagay na hindi nagbago mula simula hanggang ngayon. Ang pagiging aso’t pusa ni Junmyeon at Minseok. 

Natawa si Baekhyun na inawat ang dalawang kaibigan. Naka-smirk si Minseok habang inis na inis naman si Junmyeon. Sa kanilang tatlo si Junmyeon ang pinaka mainitin ang ulo habang si Minseok ay mahilig asarin si Junmyeon at si Baekhyun naman ang taga-awat ng dalawa, palagi. 

“Myeon ano nga yung sabi mong mainit na chismis ngayon?” Nakuha ng buo ni Baekhyun ang atensyon ni Junmyeon. Sa personalidad palang ng kanyang kaibigan, alam mo talaga life of the party ito. Kaya walang chismis ang hindi niya alam. 

“Ah! Oo nga pala! Kilala niyo si Chanyeol Park?” Umayos ang mukha ni Junmyeon habang si Baekhyun hindi niya alam kung bakit pero bigla na lang siyang kinabahan. 

“Yeah? Yung football player sa varsity team natin noong SHS?” Si Minseok ang sumagot dahil biglang natulala si Baekhyun at namutla. 

“Yep! Ah, Baekhyun baka hindi mo siya kilala. Kaklase namin siya ni Minseok dat- B! Ayos ka lang ba? Bakit na namumutla?” Nag-aalala ang tono ni Junmyeon. Napatanong din si Minseok sa kaibigan, nababahala sila at baka ano na naman ang nangyari sa kanya. 

“I’m fine, medyo malamig lang yung AC ko sa kwarto.” Pilit na pinapasigla ni Baekhyun ang tono niya para hindi mabahala ang kaibigan. 

Hindi kumbinsido si Junmyeon at Minseok ngunit sinigurado ni Baekhyun na maaliwalas ang kanyang mukha at masigla ang kanyang tono. Nagpatuloy si Junmyeon sa pagsasalita. 

“Kilala si Chanyeol sa buong campus dahil nga varsity player kaya maraming nagkakagusto sa kanya, at mabait din si Chanyeol, Baek. Kaya maraming nagkakandarapa sa kanya kasi hindi siya yung tipo na snob at cold. Palangiti si Chanyeol at may respeto sa lahat.” 

“Alam ko.” Wala sa pagiisip na sabi ni Baekhyun. 

“Ha?” Lito na napatitig si Junmyeon sa screen at si Minseok naman ay kanina pa tahimik, nakikinig lamang. 

“Ha? May sinabi ba ko?” natauhan si Baekhyun at nag-isip agad na palusot. 

“Hmm, anyways! Ayon nga sikat si Chanyeol hindi lang dahil sa sports pero pati man sa acads. Bali siya na yung perfect guy ng lahat. Alam mo yun? Mabait, gentleman, matalino, maganda ang katawan.” Tumawa si Junmyeon, bigla napataas ang kilay ni Baekhyun at si Minseok naman inaasar si Junmyeon. 

“Crush mo yun dati eh.” 

“Well sino ba naman ang hindi diba?!” Napa-irap si Junmyeon sa kaibigan. 

“Sa bagay, ang talented pa ni Chanyeol sa musika.” Sabi ni Minseok habang kumuha ng pantaas na naka kalat sa kanyang sofa. Wala kasing pantaas si Minseok kung natutulog, madali kasing siyang mainitan at nahihirapang matulog ng may sagabal. 

“Kaya nga! Sinong hindi magkakagusto sa kanya diba. Nakakalungkot lang na taken na si Chanyeol.” 

Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun at hindi mapigilan ang sarili na magtanong “Taken?” 

“Yes B! Andito ang tea. Alam niyo kasi yung jowa ni Chanyeol, si Marie. Minseok naalala mo diba?” 

“Oo, bakit anong meron sa kanya?” 

“Well, noong SHS kilala kasing power couple si Marie at Chanyeol. Steady din ang kanilang relasyon. Kaya yung nagkakagusto kay Chanyeol hanggang tingin na lang dahil may nag mamay-ari na sa kanya eh.” Kwento ni Junmyeon sa kanila

“Anong connect?” Walang pasensya na sabi ni Minseok. 

“Pwede ba? Patapusin mo muna ako? Atat ka masyado eh!” Binigyan ni Junmyeon ng death glare ang kaibigan bago ito nagsalita ulit. 

“Yun na nga! Naghiwalay kasi si Marie at Chanyeol dahil sa abroad na mag-aaral ng college si Marie. Haka-haka may pagtingin pa ang dalawa sa isa’t-isa kaya nang nalaman nila na umuwi na si Marie, alam ng karamihan na wala na silang pag-asa kay Chanyeol.” 

“Akala siguro nila may pag-asa sila sa kolehiyo dahil wala na si Marie.” Sabi ni Minseok at uminom ng tubig pagkatapos 

“Tumpak! Too bad, Chanyeol’s ex is back in town.” Nag tsk si Junmyeon. 

“B? Tahimik mo ata?” Napansin ni Minseok na nakatingin na ito sa kaliwa at parang wala sa sarili. 

Nang sinabi ni Minseok ang tungkol sa relasyon ni Chanyeol at Marie, naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang kirot sa puso niya. Kaya naisipan niyang tumingin sa labas at baka maibsan ang naramdaman niya ngunit mali ata siya. 

Biglang nakita ni Baekhyun ang sasakyan ni Chanyeol sa labas ng bahay nito. Lumabas ito sa driver seat at binuksan ang passenger seat. May kasama itong babae at pumulupot agad ang kamay nito sa braso ni Chanyeol. 

Matangkad pero hindi kasing tangkad ni Chanyeol. Ngunit dahil sa 6 inches beige killer heels nito, umaabot pa rin ang taas ng dalaga sa pisngi ng binata. Ang pulang nitong sundress na hapit na hapit sa mala-modelo nitong pigura ay nagpapatingkad ng kaputian ng kanyang kutis. Umaalon ang buhayhay na maitim nitong buhok habang naglalakad ang dalawa papasok sa bahay ng mga Park. 

Likod pa lang, alam na ni Baekhyun na maganda ang babae. Sa tindig pa lang nito ay umaapaw ang yaman, kumpyansa sa sarili, at kay pino ang mga galaw nito. Kahit si Baekhyun na nakatingin lang sa malayo, alam niya na kung ano ang kaibahan nito sa lahat ng babaeng humahabol kay Chanyeol. Ramdam niya at sigurado siya kung bakit nabihag nito ang isang Chanyeol Park, na pangarap ng lahat. 

Hindi na narinig ni Baekhyun ang pag-aalala ng kanyang kaibigan. Naramdaman niya na lang na nadurog ang puso niya habang tinitignan ang dalawa. Halo-halo ang nararamdaman ni Baekhyun at hindi niya alam kung ano ang uunahin. Ang puso ba niyang wasak, sagutin ang mga kaibigan na nag-aalala, o pahiran ang umaagos na luha mula sa kanyang mata. 

_Kailan, kailan mo ba mapapansin ang aking lihim  
Kahit ano'ng aking gawin, 'di mo pinapansin _

Para bang naramdaman ng langit ang kanyang lungkot at pagdurusa, biglang bumuhos ang ulan. Ito siguro ang paraan ng tadhana na damayan siya sa kasawian at tanda na huli na ang lahat.

𐐪𐑂 - 𐐪𐑂 - 𐐪𐑂 - 𐐪𐑂

Mabilis lumipas ang mga araw. Pilit na binabalewala ni Baekhyun ang nangyari na kahit siya ay hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit. Nakapag-isip din siya na resulta ito ng stress, at pressure sa eskwela kaya kahit ano ano na lang ang nararamdaman niya. 

Pilit na kinalimutan ni Baekhyun ang nasaksihan niya noong nakaraan pero mapaglaro talaga ang tadhana. Simula nang nakita niya si Chanyeol at ang ex nitong ayon sa tsismis ay nagkabalikan na, kahit saan na lang niya nakita ang dalawa na magkasama. 

Kagaya na lang noong isang araw na nagyaya si Junmyeon na kumain sila sa Yellow Cab, nakita niyang lumabas ang dalawa mula sa restaurant malapit sa kanila. Hindi man niya sinadya pero napatitig siya ng matagal sa dalawa. Maaliwalas ang mukha ni Chanyeol na nakikinig sa ano mang sinasabi ng babae. At tama nga si Baekhyun, sobrang ganda nga nito. 

Hugis oval ang mukha nito, na may mapang-akit na maitim na mata. May matangos na ilong kung saan nagbibigay emphasis sa kanyang side profile. Hindi din mapag-kaila na may high cheekbones ito at seksing mga labi. Pinagmamasdan ni Baekhyun ang dalawa na tumatawa. Kung mapipigilan niya lang ang nararamdaman niya ay hindi niya pipiliin na makakaramdam ng kirot sa puso habang nakikita kung gaano sila kasaya, lalong lalo na si Chanyeol. Iniwas niya ang tingin sa dalawa at pumasok na sa kakainan nilang magkakaibigan. 

Hindi ito ang unang pagkakataon na may nangyari ganoon. Nakakasalubong niya sa campus si Chanyeol at naramdaman niya na walang pagbabago ang pakikitungo nito sa kanya. Inaasar pa rin siya nito at sinisira ang araw niya. Pinipilit ni Baekhyun na baliwalain ang lungkot na nararamdaman niya tuwing nakikita ang higante. Kinakaya pa niya na magkunware sa harap ng kanyang mga kaibigan kahit nag-aalala na ang mga ito dahil sa kilos niya na ibang-iba at mababa ang enerhiya niya sa lumipas na araw. 

Tao lamang si Baekhyun. Napupuno din siya. Napapagod. Kaya sa halip na magkunwari at kumilos na parang dati sa harap ni Chanyeol, iniwasan niya na lang ito. Para sa ikabubuti at ikapapayapa niya. 

Oo, duwag si Baekhyun. Oo, tinakbuhan niya ang mga problema niya. At oo, hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang humingi ng tulong sa iba dahil hindi niya alam kung paano. Ano naman sa ngayon diba? Ano naman kung magbulag-bulagan siya at hindi nagiging tapat sa sarili niya? Bakit hahayaan niya pang mas masaktan siya kung pwede niya namang iwasan ang dahilan ng kalungkutan niya? Ano ngayon kung walang lakas na loob si Baekhyun na harapin ang problema niya at si Chanyeol? Ano pa ang silbi ng pagiging matatag kung simula pa lang talo na siya? 

Apat na araw na niyang iniiwasan si Chanyeol. Naramdaman ata ng binata na iniiwasan siya ni Baekhyun kaya kinumpirma ni Chanyeol ang hinala niya. 

Biyernes ng hapon at nagpaalam si Baekhyun kay Junmyeon at Minseok na mauuna siyang umuwi sa dalawa. Dinahilan niya na masakit ang ulo niya kaya hindi siya makakasama sa lakad ng dalawa. Nag-aalala man, hindi na kinulit ni Junmyeon at Minseok si Baekhyun dahil kilala nila ito. Magsasabi ang tahimik nilang kaibigan kung handa na itong sabihin ang mga bagay na bumabagabag dito. 

Hindi naman kasinungalingan ang sinabi ni Baekhyun. Masakit ang ulo niya dahil ilang araw na siyang walang tamang tulog. At wala din siya sa mood na magsaya sa araw na ito. Ang gusto lang gawin ni Baekhyun buong magdamag ay ang humilata sa kanyang kama at manood ng mga malulungkot na pelikula sa Netflix. 

Inilagay ni Baekhyun ang kanyang libro sa kanyang locker. Pagsara niya ng pintuan nito ay bigla na lang bumungad ang mukha ni Chanyeol. 

“Boo!” 

“Anak ng!” Gulat na sabi ni Baekhyun at biglang lumayo kay Chanyeol. Sobrang lapit kasi ng mukha nito sa kanya na hindi nakabubuti sa puso niya. 

Umalingawngaw ang malalim na tawa ni Chanyeol. Napatingin ang mga estudyanteng malapit sa kanila, nag-uusisa kung ano ang nangyayari at bakit may kapreng tumatawa. Uminit ang pisnge ni Baekhyun sa kahihiyan kaya hinampas niya ang walang malay na si Chanyeol sa mukha gamit ang kanyang leather backpack. 

“Aray!” 

Ngumiwi si Baekhyun bago nagsalita. “Buti nga sayo! Bakit ka kasi nanggugulat! Kabute ka ba ha? Kung saan saan ka na lang sumusulpot!” 

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang panga nito at nag pout. Napahawak bigla si Baekhyun sa kanyang puso. Takte bakit nagpapa-kyut itong si Chanyeol! 

“Pwede ba Chanyeol Park! Tumigil ka nga sa pagpapa-cute mo para kang tanga.” Pilit na pinapatibay ni Baekhyun ang kanyang boses at iniwas ang mukha sa binata. 

“Pinagsasabi mo damulag? Masakit yung bag mo! Hindi mo naman ako kailangan hampasin.” Nagpapaawa ang boses na sabi ni Chanyeol, kaya medyo na-guilty si Baekhyun sa ginawa at napatingin sa mukha nito. 

Nakita niyang may konting galos ito sa pisngi, dahil siguro sa zipper ng kanyang bag. Kumuha ng band-aid si Baekhyun sa kanyang bag at lumapit bigla kay Chanyeol. Nagulat si Chanyeol nang naramdaman niya ang mabango na hininga ni Baekhyun sa kanyang pisngi. Hinihipan nito ang kanyang maliit na sugat bago nilagay ang band-aid nitong may printa ni pikachu. 

“Baekhyun?” Naguguluhang sabi ni Chanyeol pero pumupula ang mga tenga nito dahil sa sobrang lapit ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Hindi ito napansin ni Bakhyun dahil ang atensyon nito ay nasa buong mukha ni Chanyeol. Tinitignan ang baba nito kung may galos ba na natamo o wala. 

“Ikaw kasi eh, bakit kasi nanggugulat ka.” 

“I was just teasing you. Sobrang lalim kasi ng iniisip mo, hindi mo nga ako halos napansin na lumapit sayo.” 

“So? Kung may sakit lang ako sa puso, inatake na ako dahil sayo. Hindi pa nakatulong na nasa madilim ka na parte nakatayo kaya akala ko kung sino.” Inikot ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mata at nilock ng maayos ang kanyang locker

“Fine, sorry hindi ko na uulitin.” Pakumbaba na sabi ni Chanyeol at hinawakan ang leeg nito. 

“At bakit ka nandito mister? Hindi ka pa ba nagsasawa na nakita mo na ang gwapo kong mukha kaninang umaga at pati ngayon sinusundan mo ako? Napapaghalataan na kita ah crush mo siguro ako ano?” binigyan ni Baekhyun ng mapang-asar na ngiti si Chanyeol at nagsimula nang maglakad. 

“Pano kung oo?” Seryoso na sabi ni Chanyeol na naging dahilan ng pagtigil ni Baekhyun at tumingin pabalik sa matangkad na lalaki 

“Pinagsasabi mo dyan? Alam ko namang gwapo ako, inborn na yan.” Aligaga na sabi ni Baekhyun, mabilis siyang tumalikod para hindi makita ng binata ang pumupula niyang pisngi. _Baka akala pa ng isang to’ na kinikilig ako! As if!_

Naramdaman na lang ni Baekhyun na sumunod si Chanyeol sa kanya. Nilagay nito ang braso niya sa balikat ni Baekhyun at ginulo ang buhok nito. Lumaki ang mata ni Baekhyun at kinurot ang tagiliran ni Chanyeol. Tumawa si Chanyeol sa galit na mukha ni Baekhyun. Kaya sobrang inis na inis si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol dahil kapag nagagalit siya ay parang natutuwa pa ang higante. Iniinis ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at si Baekhyun naman ay hindi nagpapatalo. Nagbabangayan na naglalakad ang dalawa palabas ng kanilang campus which caused their schoolmates to look at them strangely. Pero ang dalawa ay walang pake, para bang may sarili silang mundo. 

Malaya na nag-uusap si Baekhyun at Chanyeol nang maalala ni Baekhyun na may jowa ito. Biglang tumigil sa paglalakad si Baekhyun at lumayo kay Chanyeol. Sanhi ng pagkabitaw ng braso ni Chanyeol na nakalagay sa balikat ni Baekhyun. 

“Baek?” Naguguluhan na tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Hinuhuli ang mga umiwas na tingin ni Baekhyun 

“Mauna na ako, Chanyeol.” Biglang naging pormal si Baekhyun at nagsimula nang maglakad palayo kay Chanyeol 

“Akala ko ba sasabay ka saakin pauwi?” 

_At maging thridwheel niyo ng jowa mo? Salamat na lang Chanyeol. _Mga salita na gustong sabihin ni Baekhyun ngunit pinilit na huwag na lang, sa halip lumingon kay Chanyeol at binigyan ito ng pilit na ngiti bago nagbitaw ng mga salita na parang kasinungalingan lamang__

__“Huwag na Chanyeol, naalala ko na dinala ko pala ang bisikleta ko at may pupuntahan pa ako.”_ _

__Mabilis na tumalikod si Baekhyun at naglakad ng mabilis, hindi binigyan ng pagkakataon ang kasama na sumagot._ _

__Walang magawa si Chanyeol kundi tignan ang nagmamadaling pigura ni Baekhyun. Tumatakas. Iniiwasan siya na para bang may nakakahawa siyang sakit. Napabuntong hininga na lang si Chanyeol at bumalik sa loob ng campus nila._ _

___Bokya na naman._ Sabi ni Chanyeol sa sarili. Malungkot na naglalakad pabalik sa klase niya. _ _

__Nadismaya siya pero wala siyang magagawa kung ito ang desisyon ni Baekhyun. Nagmamadali pa naman siyang lapitan ito kanina ng makita niya ito. Sanhi na hindi siya nakapasok sa una niyang klase. Naramdaman ni Chanyeol na iniiwasan siya ni Baekhyun at hindi niya alam kung bakit. Nakita niyang pilit ang pakikipag-usap sa kanya at mga pangangasar nito na para bang normal lang ang lahat. Kagaya ng dati._ _

__Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung bakit. Bakit naging ganoon ang mga kilos ni Baekhyun? May nagbago ba? May alam ba ito ng hindi niya alam?_ _

__Maraming mga katanungan ang nasa isip ni Chanyeol, kung saan si Baekhyun lang ang makakasagot. Pero imposible atang masagot ang mga ito dahil iniiwasan siya nito. Masakit pero sanay na siya. Si Baekhyun lang ang may kapangyarihan na pasayahin siya at bigyan ng mga masasakit na damdamin. Mula noon hanggang ngayon._ _

__“Tanga ka pa rin Chanyeol, wala kang pinagbago.” Wala sa sariling sabi ni Chanyeol. Tanging simoy ng hangin at init ng araw ang may alam sa lungkot na nararamdaman ni Chanyeol. Hinahangad na sana pawiin ang kalungkutan na ito kasama ng mga dahon na lumilipad palayo sa kanya._ _

𐐪𐑂 - 𐐪𐑂 - 𐐪𐑂 - 𐐪𐑂 

_Bumalik sa dati ang lahat. Naging abala ang lahat ng estudyante sa paaralan nila Baekhyun at Chanyeol sapagkat isang linggo na lang at finals na. Puno na ang mga silid aklatan sa loob ng kanilang campus at pati na rin ang mga coffee shop malapit sa kanilang paaralan._

__Kakatapos lang ng unang klase nila Baekhyun, Junmyeon, at Minseok. Pinlano nila na sa labas na lang mag-aral at maghanap ng coffee shops na walang masyadong tao._ _

__Busy sa kakatingin sa cellphone si Junmyeon nang bigla itong nagsalita._ _

__“Nga pala, may bagong bukas na shop sa kabilang kanto. I received positive feedback, why not check it out?”_ _

__Sumangayon ang dalawa at nagsimula na silang maglakad patungo sa establisyemento._ _

__Bumungad sa kanila ang karatula na “The Hideout”. Sa labas may dalawang malalaking glass window at nasa gitna nito ang pintuan papasok._ _

__Pagpasok mo dito ay mapapansin agad ang checkered tiles at pang-apatang mga pulang upuan. May mga neon lights sa paligid at ang gitna ng kisame nito ay may nakalagay na malaking eroplano at asul na hudson hornet. Maliban sa neon lights, mayroon ding mga iba’t ibang vinyls na nakapaskil sa pader at mga naka frame na larawan kung saan ang kulay nito ay kumukupas na dahil sa tagal ng panahon. Ang pader ay may pintura na puti at dilaw. Kada upuan ay mayroong kanya kanyang ilawan, dalawang metro mula sa kisame. Naririnig ang ‘Love Never Felt This Good’ ni Michael Jackson sa paligid. Ang tema sa loob nito ay 40s vintage diner. Maganda at mapayapa sa loob dahil ilan lamang ang mga estudyante at mga empleyado ang naroon._ _

__Umupo ang magkakaibigan malapit sa bintana kaya kita nila ang kalsada at mga tao na dumadaan. Isa sa nagustuhan ni Baekhyun maliban sa kanilang interior at coffee, marami itong tinitinda kagaya na lamang ng shakes, meals, at desserts._ _

__Napag-isipan nila na mag order na lamang ng simpleng pagkain sapagkat hindi pa nila alam kung ano ang lasa ng mga pagkain na inihahanda nila. At baka pa hindi nila magustuhan at maubos ito._ _

__"Baekhyun?" Tanong ni Minseok habang hinahati ang kanyang steak._ _

__"Hmm." Sagot ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin sa labas at kinakain ang fries._ _

__"Pansin ko lang nitong mga nakaraang araw, wala ka sa sarili. Anong bumabagabag sayo Baek?" Nag-alala na tanong ni Minseok._ _

__Binaba ni Junmyeon ang kanyang cellphone para ituon ang buong pansin sa kaibigan bago nag salita._ _

__"Tungkol na naman ba ito sa mga magulang mo Baek? Ano na naman ang kawalang hiyaan ang ginawa nila sayo?"_ _

__Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun o tinignan man lang ang mga kaibigan. Nakatingin siya sa labas ngunit ang pananaw nito ay kalayo sa mga kalsada at sasakyan. Nagkatinginan si Minseok at Junmyeon. Nag-aalala. Kapag ganito si Baekhyun alam nilang may problema na naman ito sa bahay. Ayaw man nilang pilitin ang kaibigan na magsalita, ayaw din nilang maulit ang nangyari noon._ _

__Freshmen pa lamang nagkakilala ang tatlo ay naging magkakaibigan na. Hindi matataas ang marka ni Baekhyun sa eskwelahan pero alam nilang sobrang talino nito. Makikita mo sa mga output nito katulad na lang sa essays, case studies, analysis, at creativity. Hindi naman lumiliban si Baekhyun sa klase pero palagi itong natutulog at nag submit ng mga output na late o minsan pag tinatamad ito ay hindi na._ _

__Hindi nila alam kung bakit at paano. Hindi din nila ito kinulit na sabihan sila sa mga nangyayari sa buhay nito. Ngunit, patapos na ang semester nila nang bigla na lang hindi pumasok si Baekhyun. Halos isang linggo siyang lumiban sa klase at hindi ma-contact. Sa kolehiyo, walang paki-alam ang mga professor kung papasok ka sa klase o hindi. Pero para kina Junmyeon at Minseok, kailangan nilang malaman kung humihinga pa ba ang kaibigan nila at ang dahilan kung bakit bigla na lang itong nawala na parang bula._ _

__Pinuntahan nila Junmyeon at Minseok sa bahay nito ngunit sabi ng care taker at butler ni Baekhyun, ilang araw na rin itong hindi umuuwi. Sa paghahalughog nila sa buong siyudad, hindi sinasadya na namataan nila itong nasa bar at sobrang lasing na lasing. Aksidente nila itong nakita na inaakay ng estrangherong lalaki palabas ng bar._ _

__Sa basag na tono, matataba na patak ng luha at lasing na Baekhyun, naikwento nito ang masalimuot na buhay niya._ _

__Ayon kay Baekhyun, ilang taon nang hindi umuuwi ang kanyang mga magulang at kuya. Hindi na niya matandaan kung kailan niya ito nakasama. Binibigyan siya ng malaking pera buwan buwan para pang gastos sa sarili, bayad sa mga panahon na wala sila sa buhay niya. Noong bata pa siya, umuuwi pa ang mga magulang niya kada buwan. Ngunit nang natapos ang kuya niya sa kolehiyo at tumira abroad, hindi na umuwi ang mga magulang niya buwan buwan. Naging kada dalawang buwan na lang, tapos naging kada may okasyon, hanggang sa hindi na sila umuwi._ _

__Grade 10 pa lamang si Baekhyun nang inabandona siya ng kanyang magulang. Dahil palagi siyang ikinukumpara sa kanyang kuya, nag pursigi si Baekhyun na mag-aral ng mabuti at lamangan ang kanyang kuya. Umaasa na matatanggap niya rin ang pagmamahal at pagaaruga na binibigay sa kanyang nakakatandang kapatid. Baekhyun did his very best to make his parents proud. Kahit hindi siya nasisiyahan sa ginagawa, ayos lang, mapasaya niya lang ang magulang niya lalo na ang kanyang ina._ _

__You see, Baekhyun was labeled as a failure and black sheep of the Byuns. Malaki ang kompanya ng kanyang mga magulang kaya dapat mahusay at perpekto ang mga susunod sa yapak nila. Hindi siya minamaltrato ng kanyang ina at ama, ngunit pinaparamdam nila sa kanya na kahit kailan hindi siya magiging kapares ng kanyang kuya._ _

__The young Baekhyun didn’t know what to do the moment his brother and parents turned their backs on him. Kahit Pasko, hindi umuuwi ang mga ito. Tanging mga katulog sa bahay at ang kanyang nanny na nagpalaki sa kanya ang kasama niya. Masakit para kay Baekhyun dahil sinunod niya ang gusto ng kanyang mga magulang ngunit sa huli lahat ng paghihirap niya at sakripisyo ay walang silbi._ _

__Lost, he went to his only hope — ang lola niya na nasa probinsya. Hindi ito kadugo ni Baekhyun ngunit ang Lola Magda niya ang pinakamatagal nilang katulong simula pa noong una. Ngunit nang tumungtong siya ng Grade 9, tumigil na ito sa pagseserbisyo sa kanilang pamilya dahil sa katandaan nito._ _

__He seeks the comfort of the only one who cares for him genuinely. Ngunit pumanaw ito dahil sa sakit at katandaan. Walang ibang pagpipilian si Baekhyun kung hindi ang umuwi sa kanila. Malungkot. Masakit. Gusto na lang mawala ni Baekhyun dahil ano pa ang silbi ng buhay niya._ _

__He intended to end his pathetic life that night. Ngunit natagpuan siya nila Junmyeon at Minseok. Hindi siya sigurado kung parusa o tulong ang nangyari. Hindi naman pumatay ng tao si Baekhyun o nagkasala ng pagkalaki-laki para maging ganito ka-miserable ang buhay niya. Gusto niya lang naman ang pagmamahal ng isang magulang pero bakit ang damot nila pagdating sa kanya?_ _

__"Baekhyun alam mo naman na andito lang kami parati diba?" Basag ni Minseok sa pagmumuni ni Baekhyun._ _

__"Alam ko Min." Tumingin si Baekhyun sa dalawa niyang kaibigan at ngumiti, baka sakaling maibsan ang pag-aalala ng mga ito sa kanya._ _

__Hindi naman sa ayaw niyang pagsabihan ang dalawa. Ayaw nang makadagdag ni Baekhyun sa problema ng mga ito. Lalo na at palapit na ang finals nila._ _

__Hindi na pinilit ni Junmyeon at Minseok na pagsalitain si Baekhyun dahil alam nilang magsasabi din ito kung handa na siya. Pinilit ni Baekhyun na huwag munang isipin ang problema at tuonan na lang ng pansin ang kasalukuyan niya. Bumalik ang masayang atmospera sa kanila. Kumain lang sila at nag kwentuhan ng kung anu-ano._ _

__Baekhyun feels blessed whenever he is with Junmyeon and Minseok. Kung hindi dahil sa kanila ay baka saang landas na siya napunta. Napag-isipan ni Baekhyun na hindi niya gagambalain ang mga kaibigan sa problema niya. He is too broken to be fixed. Pagod na si Baekhyun. Ngunit lumalaban siya hanggang sa dulo dahil sa wakas may dalawang tao ang tumanggap sa kanya ng buo at minahal siya. Junmyeon and Minseok are not perfect, they are not kind too, but they are just the right people Baekhyun needs in his life._ _

__Napangiti na lang siya sa iniisip. Biglang lumitaw ang imahe ni Chanyeol sa isipan niya, dahilan ng pagpawi sa kanyang ngiti. Right, you can’t get what you want._ _

__Mapakla na ngumiti si Baekhyun bago sumali sa kakulitan ng kanyang mga kaibigan. Ayaw na munang isipin ni Baekhyun ang mga bagay na walang kasiguraduhan. Sa ngayon ito ang kasalukuyan niya at wala ng iba pa._ _

_𐐪𐑂 - 𐐪𐑂 - 𐐪𐑂 - 𐐪𐑂_

_  
_Ilang oras din ang nilaan nila sa The Hideout. Biglang na-cancel ang panghuli nilang klase sa hapon, nagdesisyon sila na dito na lang tumambay. Maliban sa pag-aaral, dito na rin kumain ng tanghalian at maagang hapunan ang magkakaibigan. Nagustuhan nila ang The Hideout dahil sa masasarap na pagkain nito at atmospera sa loob. Kakabukas lang nila pero maganda ang kutob ni Baekhyun na lalago ang negosyo nito at magiging tambayan na ito ng mga estudyante na mula sa kanilang eskwelahan._   
_

__Magkaibang direksyon ang tahanan nila Baekhyun, Minseok, at Junmyeon. Nagpaalam na sila sa isa’t-isa. Naisipan ni Baekhyun na lakarin ang distansya ng kanilang bahay dahil sa magandang simoy ng hangin, maraming bituin sa langit at napakagandang buwan. Napatingin siya sa kanyang relo at nakitang 7:04 PM na. Wala namang naghihintay sa kanya sa bahay pero ayaw pa rin ni Baekhyun na masyadong gabihin sa labas._ _

__Araw-araw mang nakikita ni Baekhyun ang mga parehong building, sasakyan at tindahan, hindi niya parin maiwasang kumalma. Baekhyun loves the night and its scenery. Para kay Baekhyun, sobrang buhay na buhay ang kanilang siyudad tuwing gabi. Mga tindahan na mayroong iba’t ibang tinitinda, mga sasakyan na may iba’t ibang kulay ng ilaw at mga taong nagmamadaling umuwi dahil baka wala nang masasakyan._ _

__Palapit na ang summer kaya sa umaga, sobrang init ng panahon habang sa gabi ay medyo malamig. Naisipan ni Baekhyun na magsuot ng grey hoodie, itim na jogger pants at itim na sneakers. Hindi din mabigat ang backpack ni Baekhyun dahil kapag nasa kolehiyo ka, hindi na importante ang napakaraming libro at kwaderno. Isa pa, may locker si Baekhyun kaya pwede na siyang hindi magdala ng bag._ _

__Sa lalim ng kanyang iniisip. Hindi namalayan ni Baekhyun na dinala siya ng kanyang paa sa lumang palaruan ng kanilang subdibisyon. Luma na dahil kakaunti lamang ang makikita dito at may bagong gawang palaruan na mas malaki at moderno sa malaking parke nila, nakalimutan na ng lahat ang tungkol dito._ _

__Lumapit si Baekhyun sa swing at umupo. Maayos pa naman ang condition ng mga palaruan, kaya nga lang wala ng masyadong gumagawi sa parte na ito. Maliit lamang ang palaruan at may isang pandalawahang swing, dalawang seesaw, at maliit na slides. Nagkalat ang mga upuan sa paligid, pati na rin ang mga puno at iba’t ibang klase ng halaman._ _

__Tinulak ni Baekhyun ang sarili. Kung ang iba ay madaling palitan ang mga luma sa mas bago at moderno, ibahin niyo si Baekhyun. Mas gusto ni Baekhyun ang nakasanayan na niya kaysa mga bago. He treasures the memories the most. Baekhyun is a sentimental person. Kahit hindi halata sa kanya. Dahil sa ugali niyang ganito, hindi madaling makalimot si Baekhyun. Kaya siguro hanggang ngayon may galit pa sa puso niya para sa kanyang pamilya na inabandona siya. Sabi nga nila ‘past is past’, pero para kay Baekhyun dapat hindi kinakalimutan ang nakaraan dahil ito ang naghuhubog sa pagkatao mo sa kasalukuyan._ _

__Isa sa pinakagusto niya sa palaruan na ito ay ang perpektong lugar para tignan ang mga bituin at buwan. Dahil sa mga puno, maaliwalas ang simoy ng hangin at binibigyang diin ng mga malalaki nitong dahon ang kagandahan ng langit. At isa pa, may kalayuan ito sa bahay nila kaya perpekto itong lugar para kalimutan ang problema mo sa buhay at magpahinga lang._ _

__Sa sobrang pokus ni Baekhyun sa langit, hindi niya narinig ang mga paang papalapit sa kanya. Hindi din niya inasahan na bigla na lang dumilim ang paligid niya._ _

__Nagulat si Baekhyun kaya napahawak siya sa braso ng estranghero na nasa likod niya. Ang dahilan pala ng pagdilim ng paningin niya ay dahil sa dalawang kamay na nakatakip sa mata niya. Hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang mga ito para alisin sa mukha niya. Naramdaman niya ang laki ng palad nito. Mabango din ang kamay nito, parang orange na prutas na hinaluan ng lavender._ _

__"Hulaan mo kung sino." Baritong tono na bulong nito malapit sa kanyang tenga._ _

__Dahil sa ginawa nito, biglang tumibok ang puso ni Baekhyun. Hindi dahil sa takot, kundi sa galak. Sa magagaspang nitong kamay, amoy ng hininga, at lalim ng tono, alam ni Baekhyun kung sino agad ito._ _

__"Ano sa tingin mo ang ginagawa mo Chanyeol Park?"_ _

__Inalis ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya at tumawa bago nagsalita._ _

__"Aw, bakit alam mo agad Baek na ako?"_ _

__Rinig ni Baekhyun ang kaunting tampo sa tinig ni Chanyeol. 'tampo? As if!'_ _

__Umupo si Chanyeol sa tabi ni Baekhyun at ginagaya ang ginagawa ni Baekhyun. Napalibutan ng katahimikan ang dalawa. Hindi awkward na katahimikan, kung ‘di payapa na tahimik._ _

__Ilang minuto din silang tahimik. Pinagmamasdan ang kalikasan at mga ulap. Dinadama ang lamig ng gabi. Pinakawalan ang mga hindi magagandang iniisip. Tanging tunog ng ibon at kaluskos ng dahon ang maririnig sa paligid._ _

__"Hey Baek, remember how we first met here?" Basag ni Chanyeol sa katahimikan na bumabalot sa kanilang dalawa._ _

__Napangiti si Baekhyun. "Oo, lampa ka pa nga nuon eh tas iyakin ka rin."_ _

__"Anong iyakin? Ikaw yun eh! Umiyak ka nga noong hindi ko sinasadya na tapakan yung bulaklak." Napa-smirk si Chanyeol at binigyan ng mapang-inis na tingin si Baekhyun._ _

__Biglang pumula ang pisngi ni Baekhyun at tumaas ang boses niya, "W-well hindi ako yung umiyak kasi hindi pinapansin ng aso mong si toben!"_ _

__Nag-asaran sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun, kung sino ang may nakakahiyang nangyari noon._ _

__Simula nang lumipat ang mga Byun sa kanilang subdivision, kinukulit na parati ni Chanyeol ang tahimik na si Baekhyun._ _

__Summer nang lumipat ang mga ito kaya walang pasok. Pumupunta si Chanyeol sa bahay nila Baekhyun na may dalang pagkain o hindi kaya ay dessert. Sa una snob si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Pero kahit ang cold personality ni Baekhyun ay hindi umubra sa kakulitan ni Chanyeol. Isang araw, habang pinapasok si Chanyeol ng isa sa mga katulong nila Baekhyun sa bahay at inihanda ang snack na dala ni Chanyeol, biglang napatanong ang batang Baekhyun kay Chanyeol._ _

__"Hoy malaking tenga, bakit mo ba ko kinukulit palagi? Yung kaibigan mo na lang yung kulitin mo!"_ _

__Nag-pout ang batang Chanyeol at tumingin sa naka halukipkip na Baekhyun bago nagsalita, "ayaw ko! ikaw lang naman ang kaibigan ko Baek."_ _

__"At kailan pa kita naging kaibigan aber?! At sinong may sabi na pwede mo akong tawaging Baek?!"_ _

__"Eh!! Kapag sinabi kong magkaibigan tayo, magkaibigan na tayo!" Sabi ni Chanyeol at binigyan ng malaking ngiti si Baekhyun._ _

__Nabigla si Baekhyun at iniwas ang mukha niya kay Chanyeol bago nagsalita. "A-aba't magaling ka rin ano?! Fine! Pasalamat ka mabait ako"_ _

__"Alam ko, kaya nga gusto kitang maging kaibigan eh.. Mas mabait ka kaysa iba kong kalaro…" biglang naging malungkot ang tono ni Chanyeol._ _

__Napatingin si Baekhyun sa kaibigan at lumapit ng kaunti dito, "Bakit Yeol? Inaaway ka ba nila?"_ _

__Nagtubig ang inosenteng mata ni Chanyeol, "oo.. sabi nila ang taba ko raw tapos abnormal daw yung taas ko…"_ _

__"Ano?! Hindi yan totoo! Wag mo nang pansinin sila Yeol! Mataba ka kasi marami kayong pagkain sa bahay niyo. Inggit lang sila sayo kasi wala silang masasarap na pagkain sa kanila!" Pagalit na sabi ni Baekhyun habang hinahawakan nang mahigpit ang balikat ni Chanyeol_ _

__"Ar-ray Baek masakit." Tumutulo ang mga matatabang luha ni Chanyeol._ _

__"S-sorry! Ang salbahe naman nila!"_ _

__"Tapo-ss sabi pa nila h-hindi daw ako mahal ni papa a-at ampon daw ako." Mabilis na bumuhos ang luha ni Chanyeol_ _

__Napatigil si Baekhyun. Kinuyom niya ang kanyang maliliit na mga kamay at lumapit sa kabigan. Niyakap niya si Chanyeol. Pinapatahan._ _

__"Yeol, alam mong hindi yan totoo.. Wala na si papa mo kasi di ba nasa heaven na siya. Nakita ko yung picture ni tito, parehas na parehas kayo yeol."_ _

__"P-pero..."_ _

__"Walang pero pero! Simula ngayon wag ka na makipaglaro sa kanila! Lagot talaga sila sakin pag nakita ko yung mga bata na yun!"_ _

__"S-so payag ka ng maging kaibigan ko Baek?" Mahina ang tinig na pagkakasabi ni Chanyeol_ _

__"Hm! May choice pa ba ako?" Maatitude naman na sagot ni Baekhyun habang tinignan ng mariin ang kaibigan_ _

__"Chanyeol tandaan mo ito, walang ibang aaway sayo kundi ako lang, gets?" taas ang kilay na pagkakasabi ni Baekhyun._ _

__"O-okay"_ _

__"Ano? Lakasan mo!"_ _

__"Okay!" Sigaw ni Chanyeol sa kanyang maliit na tinig at huminahon na._ _

__Pumasok bigla ang katulong nila Baekhyun at nilapag na ang dalang pagkain. Nagkwentuhan ang dalawang magkaibigan. Madaldal pa rin si Chanyeol habang si Baekhyun naman ay tahimik na nakikinig sa isa. Pero sa pagkakataon na iyon, hindi na cold o mapangasar ang sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya._ _

__"Baek?" Basag ni Chanyeol sa pagbabalik tanaw ni Baekhyun_ _

__"Ano?" Snob na pagkakasabi ni Baekhyun_ _

__"Kumusta ka na?"_ _

__Hindi makapaniwalang napatingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. 'Weirdo'_ _

__"Im fine, ehem ikaw?" umiwas agad si Baekhyun. Nahihiya._ _

__Ngumiti si Chanyeol at mas nilakasan ang pagtulak sa sarili. " 'mkay lang din, busy lang dahil finals na."_ _

__"I see."_ _

__"Ano ang pinagkakaabalahan mo lately Baek?"_ _

__"Wala naman, kain, tulog, at netflix lang ang ginagawa ko"_ _

__"Hindi ka nag-aaral?"_ _

__"Sa tingin mo ba kailangan ko pang mag-aral?" Binigyan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol ng mapang-asar na ngiti_ _

__"Oo nga pala, Mr. Genius."_ _

__Tumawa ang dalawa. Naalala nila noon, parati silang nag-aaway. Isa sa mga dahilan ay kung sino ang mas matalino sa kanilang dalawa._ _

__"Bakit ka nandito Chanyeol?" Nang tumigil na sila sa kakatawa, hindi maiwasang sabihin ni Baekhyun ang bumabagabag sa kanya simula kanina pa._ _

__"Kailangan bang may rason ang lahat?" Misteryosong sagot ni Chanyeol._ _

__Napatahimik si Baekhyun. Tama naman ito, kailangan bang may rason kung bakit mo ginawa ang isang bagay? Hindi._ _

__"Hey Baek.. where did it go wrong?" Malumay na sabi ni Chanyeol. Nakatingin sa kawalan. Lumilipad ang isipan._ _

__Napatingin si Baekhyun dito. Nakuha agad ang ibig sabihin ng isa. Tumahimik siya dahil ayaw niyang sagutin ito. Hindi niya gusto ang patutunguhan ng pag-uusap nila._ _

__Humigpit ang hawak ni Baekhyun sa bakal at tumayo, "Gabi na Chanyeol mauna na ako"_ _

__Tumalikod agad si Baekhyun pagkatapos niyang sabihin ito kay Chanyeol._ _

__"Aalis ka na naman Baekhyun? Tatakasan mo nanaman ako?" Tumayo si Chanyeol at lumapit kay Baekhyun._ _

__Pagalit na tumingin pabalik si Baekhyun, "I don't have time for your jokes Chanyeol."_ _

__"Sa tingin mo ba Baekhyun nagbibiro ako?_ _

__"Then stop with your nonsense question!" Marahas na bumitaw si Baekhyun._ _

__Call him OA, wala siyang pake. Alam na ni Baekhyun kung saan patungo ang pag-uusap nila ni Chanyeol. At ayaw niya nang balikan ang mga ala-ala na iyon. Binaon niya na ito sa limot. Nangako siya sa sarili niya na iyon ang una at huling pagkakataon na mayroong magbibigay ng sakit sa kanya._ _

__"Nonsense? Walang halaga? Ganon ba Baekhyun?" Chanyeol gritted his teeth._ _

__Mabilis niyang nilapitan si Baekhyun. Sa malalaki at galit nitong hakbang, mabilis niyang napaikli ang kanilang distansya. Hinawakan niya ang balikat ni Baekhyun at pilit na pinapaharap sa kanya_ _

__"Ano ba Chanyeol?! Nawawala ka na ba sa isip?!"_ _

__"OO BAEKHYUN! NAWAWALA NA AKO SA KATINUAN! HINDI KO MAISIP KUNG BAKIT BIGLA MO NA LANG AKONG INIIWASAN!" Sumigaw si Chanyeol, habang na estatwa sa kinatatayuan si Baekhyun. Ginamit niya ang pagkakataon na ito para ibuhos ang taong sama ng loob niya para kay Baekhyun_ _

__"Akala mo ba hindi ko napapansin? I'm not stupid Baek, lalong hindi ako manhid. Bigla na lang nagbago ang tungo mo sakin. Tuwing nagsasalubong tayo, agad kang umiiwas o kung wala kang choice, bibibigyan mo ko ng mga malalamig na ngiti." Huminahon si Chanyeol ngunit may diin ang kanyang mga binitawang salita. Tahimik pa rin si Baekhyun na nakikinig sa matangkad._ _

__Nagpakawala ng malalim na hininga si Chanyeol, na para bang may tinik sa kanyang lalamunan, bago nagpatuloy._ _

__"Bigla ka na lang naging malamig sakin Baek. Sinasakyan mo ang pang-aasar ko kagaya ng dati pero ramdam ko ang pilit. Pag mag kakasalubong tayo agad kang umiiwas ng daan. Parang dati lang." Malungkot na sabi ni Chanyeol at binitawan ang mga balikat ni Baekhyun_ _

__Umapaw ang galit ni Baekhyun, hindi niya mapigilan na bigyan ng masasakit na salita si Chanyeol gamit ang galit niya na boses._ _

__"Ano naman ngayon Chanyeol?"_ _

__"Wh-" bago pa makatapos si Chanyeol sa sasabihin, hindi na siya binigyan ng pagkakataon ni Baekhyun._ _

__"Ano naman ngayon kung iniiwasan kita? Tutal hindi ka naman manhid, dapat hindi mo na ako kinausap tungkol dito."_ _

__"Baekhyun you're being unreasonable h-"_ _

__"Unreasonable? Yung galit ko unreasonable? Tangina mo Chanyeol Park. Wala kang alam kaya tumahimik ka!"_ _

__"ANO BA ANG DAPAT KONG MALAMAN BAEKHYUN! WHY DO YOU KEEP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME? PWEDE NAMAN NATIN PAG-USAPAN ANG PROBLEMA!" Mabilis na ginulo ni Chanyeol ang buhok niya. Galit. Naguguluhan. Malungkot._ _

__"It will not change anything Chanyeol. Tapos na. May magbabago ba? Wala. Just stop it. Wala nang patutunguhan ang pag-uusap na ito."_ _

__"Sino ka para magdesisyon ng ganyan Baek? Ako, ako ang magdedesisyon, hindi ikaw o sino man."_ _

__"Fine! You really like hurting me Chanyeol. Then Fine! Gusto mong malaman? OO INIIWASAN KITA! ALAM MO KUNG BAKIT?! SA TUWING NAKIKITA KITA CHANYEOL LAGING SUMASAGI SA ISIP KO KUNG PAANO MO KO INABANDONA SA PANAHON NA SOBRANG KAILANGAN KITA!"_ _

__"An-"_ _

__"I'm always there Chanyeol. Palagi akong nasa tabi mo. Pinapatawa ka tuwing malungkot. Naging balikat mo sa tuwing lumuha ka. We were inseparable. Kapag magkasama tayo noon parang kaya natin ang lahat. Pero Yeol bakit? Bakit mo ko inabandona noong panahon na kailangan kita?" Pinunasan ni Baekhyun ang luha niya. Nangako siya sa sarili niya na hindi na siya luluha dahil kay Chanyeol. He promised himself that Chanyeol will never hurt him, again._ _

__"That's not true!"_ _

__Nagpakawala ng mapaklang tawa si Baekhyun, "Not true? Nagbibiro ka ba? Why would I lie Chanyeol? Alam mong hindi ako ang klase ng tao na gumagawa ng istorya. I called out for you. Humihingi ng tulong sa nag iisang kaibigan niya. Umaasa na hindi niya babaliin ang pangako niyang palagi akong protektahan? Pero anong ginawa mo? YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON ME! TUMAYO KA LANG CHANYEOL AT TUMALIKOD! NA PARA AKONG ESTRANGHERO SAYO!"_ _

__"HINDI YAN TOTOO BAEKHYUN!"_ _

__"TANGINA MO CHANYEOL! HANGGAN NGAYON BA SINUNGALING KA PARI-"_ _

__"BAKIT KO ABANDONAHIN ANG MATALIK KONG KAIBIGAN AT MAHAL KO BAEKHYUN?! YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE!"_ _

__Tahimik. Taas baba ang balikat nila Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Mabilis na pagpatak ng luha mula sa kanilang mga mata. Magulo ang mga buhok. Pati na rin ang kanilang pangitaas dahil sa galit at pagkabigo._ _

__Bago pa makasagot si Baekhyun, inunahan na siya ni Chanyeol, na pilit kinakalma ang boses. Sinabi ni Chanyeol ang pinakatatago niyang sikreto. Kahit kailan hindi inasahan na mismong kay Baekhyun pa niya sasabihin. Tanggap na ni Chanyeol, matagal na. May mga bagay talaga na hindi para satin, kahit gaano pa natin gawin ang lahat, kung hindi ito para sa atin hindi ito magiging atin. At alam ni Chanyeol isa si Baekhyun doon._ _

__“Oo Baekhyun, you heard it. Mahal kita simula noon, hanggang ngayon. Why would I abandon you in the first place? Ikaw ang bestfriend ko. You will always be my priority Baek. Kaya hindi ko lubusang maintindihan ang ibig mong sabihin..”_ _

___Chanyeol Park! Tangina mo talaga! You sweet talker! Sinungaling ka..._ _ _

__“SINUNGALING KA CHANYEOL! Sinungaling ka.. Napakasinungaling mo.” Nanghihinang sabi ni Baekhyun. Sumalampak siya sa lupa. Hindi makatingin sa mga mata ni Chanyeol._ _

__Chanyeol squated. Pilit na pinapatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya bago magsalita._ _

__“Baek, kahit kailan hindi ako nagsinungaling sayo. I’m sorry kung may pagkakataon na naramdaman mong inabandona kita. Believe me Baek, mahal kita, sobra. Simula pagkabata, unang kita ko pa lang sayo alam kong ikaw ang pangarap ko. Sorry for the curses love, pero fuck I’m so whipped and into you for years Baek. Walang nakakalamang sayo kahit ilang taon na ang lumipas. Ikaw pa rin hanggang ngayon Baekhyun. You think I didn’t try to forget you? Ginawa ko lahat, I dated many times, I flirted a lot. Para lang mawala ka sa isipan ko Baekhyun.”_ _

__Nanginginig ang boses ni Chanyeol pero pinipilit niya na patibayin ito. Ito na ang pagkakataon para sabihin niya ang lahat. Mga kataga na matagal na niyang gustong isiwalat. Naawa na siguro ang tadhana sa kanya kaya binigyan siya ng ganitong pagkakataon. Kahit na nanginginig, nagpatuloy si Chanyeol. Dahil si Baekhyun ito. Para kay Baekhyun, gagawin niya ang lahat para sa kanya._ _

__“The moment I first saw you Baekhyun alam kong ikaw na, but how will my young version understand that, right? Pero ramdam ko ang connection na meron tayo Baek, kahit bata pa tayo noon. It's funny how we perfectly fit each other. Parehas tayo ng mga hilig, pagkain, at pati ayaw mo, ayaw ko rin. Didn’t you feel it? Kahit magkaiba ang personalidad natin, we always find a way to be together. I’m sorry Baek, I was not there when you were hurting. Pero sana maniwala ka Baekhyun, I will never abandon you. Mahal kita. Itataya ko ang lahat Baek para maging masaya ka lang. Gagawin ko ang lahat manatili ka lang. Naalala mo ba noong Grade 8 tayo, sabi mo naiinis ka kay Trixie kaya nilayuan ko siya agad. At hindi iyon ang unang pagkakataon Baek. Kapag may gusto ka, agad kong ginagawa. Kung ayaw mo, agad ko iniiwasan o itinitigil. Kasi Baek sa isip ko ikaw lang ang importante eh. Iniisip ko palagi na dapat masaya si Baekhyun, magugustuhan kaya ito ni Baekhyun? O hindi kaya, ano kaya ang sasabihin ni Baekhyun? Hindi naman importante yung iba Baek, it was always you simula pa lang noong una.”_ _

__Malumay na hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun bago dinugtungan ang kanyang sinasabi._ _

__“You always own me Baek, simula pa lang sayo na ko. Nasaktan ako nung bigla mo na lang akong hindi kinibo nung nag Grade 10 tayo. Kahit anong kulit ko sayo, binibigyan mo ako ng mapang-inis na tingin. Iniiwasan mo ako, na para bang nandidiri ka sakin. Masakit kasi Baek, wala akong pake kung ano ang trato ng iba sakin pero ibang usapan na kapag ikaw. Nasaktan ako nang bigla ka na lang umalis, at hindi ka man lang nagpaalam. Galit ako, dahil akala ko ba mag kaibigan tayo? Noon, ikaw lang at ako, sapat na pero bakit iniwan mo na lang ako bigla Baekhyun? Inisip ko na ‘Ah ito siguro ang sagot ni Baekhyun, hindi ka pa nga umamin Chanyeol Park basted ka na’.”_ _

__Mapaklang tumawa si Chanyeol at pinaalis ang luhang kumawala sa kanyang mata._ _

__“Gusto kong makalimot, kaya I ventured out. Sa walang kasiguraduhan para lang malimutan ka. Pero saan ako dinala? Sayo pa rin Baekhyun. Nang nakita kita sa college assembly, biglang tumigil ang mundo ko. Lahat ng inis, galit, at lungkot napawi agad ng makita kitang ngumiti. Pathetic right? Alam ko. Doon ko na napagtanto na kahit ilang taon na ang lumipas, ito parin ako, sayo bumabalik. Natakot ako Baek, duwag ako pagdating sayo eh. Madali lang naman diskartehan ang iba pero pagdating sayo? Sobrang torpe ko. Nagseselos ako kasi wala sakin ang attention mo, samantalang ikaw simula noong una hanggang ngayon buong attention ko nasa sa’yo lang. Ang daya ng tadhana sakin, ikaw yung kaligayahan at mundo ko pero bakit kaya mong maging masaya ng wala ako Baek? Inumpisahan kitang asarin dahil gusto ko ring pansinin mo ko. Sa rason na mapansin mo ako. Nandito ako Baek, kahit anong nangyari, taon man ang lumipas, walang nagbabago sa nararamdaman ko, tanga pa rin sayo. Mahal ka pa rin. Takot ako Baekhyun, kasi alam ko ang kapangyarihan mo sakin. Kaya mo kong pasayahin at wasakin ng pinong-pino, kailan mo man gusto.”_ _

__Sa sagutan na nangyari hanggang sa emosyonal na pagtatapat ni Chanyeol, hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang mararamdaman. Galit. Pagkagulo. Pagkabigo. Galak. Pagmamahal._ _

__“Then bakit mo ginawa sa akin yun Chanyeol? Kung sinabi mong mahal mo ko, bakit mo ako pinabayaan na alipustahin nila Ryan? Kitang kita ko na ikaw yun kahit sa malayo. Tinawag kita. Nanghihingi ako ng tulong. Masakit ang hampas at suntok nila sakin pero alam mo kung saan ako nasaktan ng sobra? Ang pinili mo akong talikuran pagkatapos mo akong tignan ng ilang segundo. I can still remember how you turned your back, paano ka nakatingin sakin ng walang pake. Pagmamahal? Sigurado ka ba sa nararamdaman mo Chanyeol? Masyadong malalim na salitang pagmamahal.”_ _

__Lumayo si Baekhyun at tumayo. Galit na nagpahid ng mga luhang lumalandas sa kanyang pisngi. _Love? Patawa. Masyado namang mababaw ang pagmamahal mo Chanyeol.__ _

__“Kailan yan nangyari Baekhyun?” Biglang naging seryoso ang tinig ni Chanyeol, at umaalab ang mga mata nito sa galit._ _

__“Import-”_ _

__“Kailan Baekhyun! Sinaktan ka nila Ryan? Bakit hindi ka nagsabi sakin?!”_ _

__“Noong Grade 9 tayo Chanyeol! Marso, malapit nang matapos ang klase. Alam mo naman na ayaw sa akin ng mga kaklase natin sa junior high diba? Dahil sa ugali ko at masyado daw akong pabida sa klase! Mas lalo silang nagalit nang bigla mong layuan si Yana at binasted mo siya! Dinala nila ako sa hinding mataong lugar. Sinabunutan nila ako Chanyeol! Ginawang punching bag para mawala ang inis nila! Biglang pumasok sa backgate ang mga estudyante at nakita kita Chanyeol, isa ka doon. Tinignan mo lang kami at lumakad kana, na parang walang nangyari. Ngayon, tell me your damn excuse!”_ _

__Kumuyom ang kamay ni Chanyeol. Galit ang mga mata nito. Umiigting ang panga._ _

__“Makinig ka sa akin Baek. Maniwala ka, hindi ko kayo nakita, lalo na ikaw. Sa tingin mo ba kapag nakita kita pababayaan kitang saktan nila? Hindi! Naalala mo ba, noong Grade 9 nagsimula na akong magpapayat at hindi na ako nag-eyeglasses diba? Kasi sabi mo ang un-cool kung tignan. Kaya sinanay ko ang sarili ko na hindi mag eyeglass. Still, I'm sorry Baek. You don’t deserve that, sorry kasi I should have known na may rason ka kung bakit bigla na lang nag-iba ang pakikitungo mo sakin. I should have been patient. Kaya Baek let me fill those years na marami akong pagkukulang sayo."_ _

__"H-how w—"_ _

__"You will find out soon, ang rami na nating taon na nasayang Baekhyun. I don’t want to waste more time."_ _

__Biglang pumasok sa isip niya ang imahe na magkasama si Marie at Chanyeol, kaya walang preno na nagtanong si Baekhyun._ _

__"Gagawin mo kong kabit?"_ _

__"Kabit?"_ _

__"Diba kayo na ulit ni Marie?"_ _

__"Marie?" Tumawa si Chanyeol nang narealize niya ang ibig sabihin nito._ _

__"Oh love, hindi kami ni Marie. She's too much for me to handle, at tsaka bumalik lang siya dito para magbakasyon. Marie is Sehun's little sister, may boyfriend na din siya sa states. Baek, I only view Marie as my little sister nothing more. I don't have a lover, love. Unless you multiplied then baka oo."_ _

__Uminit ang pisngi ni Baekhyun. Sa galit, kahihiyan, at endearment ni Chanyeol sa kanya. 'BAKIT BA LOVE NG LOVE TONG SI CHANYEOL! ADVANCE KA AH… hindi ka pa nga nanliligaw!’_ _

__Baekhyun titled his head to the side. Winawala sa isipan ang mga hindi importanteng bagay. Seryoso niyang tinignan si Chanyeol._ _

__"I don't know what to feel Chanyeol. Masyadong mabilis."_ _

__"Alam ko, I am not rushing you Baek, pero sana naman hindi mo ipagdadamot sakin na liligawan kita."_ _

__"WHAT NAWAWALA-"_ _

__"Don't shout love, and yes liligawan kita. I'm not asking a question, I'm telling you to be aware. You can take all the time you want, and I will spend that time making you fall in love with me."_ _

__Biglang dumilim ang paligid ni Baekhyun. Hindi siya sigurado kung ilang minuto o oras. Naging blanko ang utak niya. Wala siyang makita,kahit anino ni Chanyeol wala. Yet he is not afraid. Kahit mag-isa lang siya sa dilim hindi siya natatakot, rather he feel at peace and contented. Na para bang araw araw niya itong ginagawa kaya sanay na siya._ _

__"Mr. Byun."_ _

__Narinig niya sa malayo ang tinig ni Mr. Lee at tapik nito. Dumilat si Baekhyun. Una niyang nakita ang puting kisame niya. Napansin din niya ang sinag ng araw._ _

___Panaginip?_ _ _

__"Good morning Mr. Byun. It's already 7:00 A.M in the morning. May pasok ka pa by 9:30 A.M."_ _

__Tumango siya sa butler at umupo na sa kanyang kama. Sinapo niya ang kanyang noo bago uminom ng tubig na nakalagay sa gilid ng kanyang kama._ _

__“So it’s just a dream ah?”_ _

__Sobrang ganda naman ng pangarap niya._ _

__Ginulo ni Baekhyun ang kanyang buhok, para mawala sa isipan niya ang tungkol kay Chanyeol. Bago siya nakatayo, biglang umingay ang cellphone niya._ _

____

__

  
Unknown Number: 

__

Goodmorning Baek :) 

__

Si Chanyeol pala to. Gising ka na ba? Eat your breakfast. Sabay na tayong pumasok sa school. See you 

__

_  
_

Nakatunganga lang si Baekhyun sa harap ng kanyang cellphone. _So it’s true? Kagabi pala nangyari.._

Mabilis na naligo at naghanda si Baekhyun. Ngunit natagalan siya sa pagpili ng kanyang susuotin. Hindi makapili sa anong klaseng jacket ang iteterno niya sa puti niyang t-shirt. Sa huli napag desisyunan niya na piliin ang long oversize yellow-brown na cardigan niya. 

Tinignan niya ang sarili sa salamin. _Presentable. Pwede na to’._

Bumaba na si Baekhyun at pumunta sa kanilang kusina. Kumain siya ng gusto sa mga pagkain na inihanda ng katulong nila. 

Hindi pa rin makapaniwala si Baekhyun sa mga nangyayari. Aaminin niya, kahit kailan hindi niya naisip na maibabalik pa kung ano ang meron sa kanila ni Chanyeol. Tanggap niya na. Gusto niya nang kalimutan kahit mahirap. Defense mechanism niya ang awayin ito o asarin ito. 

“Argh! Whatever!” 

Pagkatapos niyang kumain at nag toothbrush, sinuot niya na ang backpack niya at lumabas na. Hindi niya inaasahan na nasa harap na si Chanyeol ng bahay nila. Nakasandal sa kotse nito. Hindi niya sinasadya na punahin ang kasuotan nito 

Hindi katulad ng sa kanya. Simple at hindi pinag-isipan ang kasuotan ni Chanyeol. Nakaputing t-shirt lang ito na medyo hapit sa kanyang katawan. Kaya medyo bumabakat ang biceps nito at napapaghalataan na palagi itong pumupunta sa gym. Naka-terno ang maong nitong pantalon na nagpapakita sa mataas nitong mga binti. Nakasuot ito ng paboritong nitong itim na baseball cap. 

“Done checking me out?” 

Binigyan ni Chanyeol ng mapang-asar na ngiti si Baekhyun. Agad nag-iwas ng tingin si Baekhyun at umubo para maiwasan ang kahihiyan niya. 

“Whatever, tara na late na ko.” At pumasok si Baekhyun sa passenger seat. 

Agad na sinimulan ni Chanyeol ang kotse. Bago sila umalis ibinigay ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun ang cellphone nito.

“Choose any song you feel like.” 

“Sigurado ka ba? Baka hindi mo type yung mga genre ng kanta ko.” 

“Believe me Baek, nasanay na akong naririnig ang iba’t-ibang OPM tuwing umaga.” 

Ngumiti si Chanyeol nang biglang umiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun at inabala ang sarili sa pagpili ng kanta. 

_Ikaw at ako magkaibang mundo  
Karagatan ang pumapagitan sa atin  
Handa na akong tawirin ito  
Makuha lang kung anong alam kong sa akin_

_Mundo ko'y baliktarin,_  
Babalik-balik ka rin  
Tila di nauubusan ng hangin at ng paraan 

Tanging ang kanta ng Autotelic ang gumagawa ng ingay sa loob ng sasakyan. Si Chanyeol ay seryosong nagmamaneho habang si Baekhyun naman ay binubusog ang mata sa tanawin. 

Para kay Baekhyun, walang nagbago sa pakikitungo ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Hindi ito naging awkward o nahihiya man lang sa kanya. Habang si Baekhyun naman, hindi niya alam kung ano ang gagawin niya at paano aakto sa harap ni Chanyeol. 

Sa lalim ng iniisip ni Baekhyun hindi niya namalayan na nakarating na sila sa parking lot ng kanilang eskwelahan, kung saan binato niya ng bato si Chanyeol noon. Napatawa na lang si Baekhyun sa kanyang naalala. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" 

"Hmm natatawa lang ako tuwing naalala ko kung paano tayo nagkakasakitan dati tuwing nagkikita tayo, who would have thought now…" 

Pinatay ni Chanyeol ang makina bago tinuon ang buong atensyon kay Baekhyun. 

"Tama ka nga, ang sarap mo kasi inisin eh." Tumawa ito na ikinainis ni Baekhyun

"Ha?! Papansin ka kasi!" 

"Crush kasi kita eh, tas wala na akong maisip na ibang paraan kung paano magpapasin sayo dahil hindi effective yung ginawa ko years ago." 

"Whatever! Mauna na ko!" Mabilis na lumabas si Baekhyun sa sasakyan, hindi dahil nahiya siya kundi mainit daw sa loob. 'corny mo naman Park!' 

Sumunod si Chanyeol at binigyan ng mapang-asar na ngisi si Baekhyun. Naging dahilan ito para lumitaw ang kapansin-pansin na dimple nito. 

"Para kang tanga Chanyeol! Stop smiling like a creep!" 

"Gwapo naman." 

"Tsk! Narcissistic!" 

"Uy hindi ah! I only spoke facts love." 

Pumula agad ang pisngi ni Baekhyun kaya umiwas siya ng tingin kay Chanyeol.

"L-love ka dyan! Pumayag ba ako?!" 

Hindi sinasadya na mabulol si Baekhyun habang sinsabi ang 'love'. Estranghero ito sa kanyang bibig kaya hindi sanay ang dila niya sa katagang ito.

Dahilan ito ng pagtawa ni Chanyeol. Kinurot niya ang pisngi ni Baekhyun bago nag salita

"Hindi ka rin naman umaayaw, love." 

Nag smirk si Chanyeol nang lumayo si Baekhyun sa kanya. Ayon dito, sobrang lapit daw ni Chanyeol — kailangan niya ng personal space. 

"Baek gusto mo bang ihatid kita sa classroom niyo?" 

"Wag na! I can walk on my own, tsaka magkikita kami nila Minseok." 

"I see, alright then. Sabay tayong mag lunch later. Sama mo na rin sina Minseok" 

"Asa!" 

Kinurot ni Chanyeol ang cute na ilong ni Baekhyun bago sumagot. 

"I'm not asking for questions, love. I'm informing you. See you later at mag-ingat ka ah, tatawagan kita. Pag hindi mo sinagot pupuntahan kita kung saan ka man." 

Walang ibang magawa si Baekhyun kung hindi sumang ayon kay Chanyeol. Kilala niya ito, hindi ito titigil hangga’t hindi nasusunod ang gusto niya. Lumaking spoiled si Chanyeol kaya sanay siya na nakukuha niya ang lahat. 

Naghiwalay na sila at pumunta sa kanya kanyang destinasyon. Bago pa makarating si Baekhyun sa kanyang locker, namataan niya si Junmyeon at Minseok sa malayo. Kaya dali-dali niyang nilapitan ang dalawa. Gugulatin sana pero siya pa ata ang nagulat sa binugad nito sa kanya. 

"Hmm something happened, blooming mo B ah." Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Junmyeon habang nilalaro ang bubble gum sa bibig nito.

"Naayos mo na ba ang problema mo?" Straightforward na sabi ni Minseok habang inaayos ang libro niya sa kanyang locker.

Na-estatwa si Baekhyun. Para siyang pusa na nahuling kumukuha ng pagkain sa hatinggabi. 

Winala niya ang usapan at tinanong na lang ang mga ito tungkol sa klase nila. Naging madali lang para kay Baekhyun na ilihis ang usapan. Nagkwentuhan lang sila habang lumalakad papunta sa kanilang unang klase sa araw na iyon. 

Pagkarating nila sa classroom, sila lang at tatlong kaklase ang naroon. May 35 minutes pa bago magsimula ang klase. Kaya naisipan ni Baekhyun na sabihan ang kaibigan niya tungkol sa mangyayari mamaya pagkatapos ng klase. Halos tatlong oras ang itataagal ng klase na ito kaya matatapos ito nang tanghalian na.

"Myeon at Min." 

Tumingin si Minseok sa kanya habang si Junmyeon naman ay sumagot lang habang nakatuon pa rin ang atensyon sa kanyang cellphone. 

"Ano k-kasi.. Ayos lang ba kung sasabay tayo nila Chanyeol mamaya k-kumain?" 

Nanuyo ang lalamunan ni Baekhyun habang hinihintay ang sagot ng dalawa. Namawis ang mga kamay niya at nanginginig ang kanyang binti. Kahit kailan hindi niya naikwento sa kanila ang tungkol kay Chanyeol. Para kay Baekhyun, wala nang silbi iyon at hindi din niya gusto ang ungkatin ang nakaraan. Pero biglang nag-iba ang ihip ng hangin. 

"Chanyeol? The Chanyeol Park? Yung jowa ni Marie? Yung sikat na Chanyeol?" 

Lumuwa ang mata ni Junmyeon dahil hindi siya makapaniwala kaya nabitawan niya ang kanyang cellphone. 

Nabigla din si Minseok ngunit hindi nila ito pinahalata ng matagal. 

"Bakit B? Magkakilala kayo?"

Kalma ang boses ni Minseok, hindi kagaya ni Junmyeon na nag-hysterical sa kanyang tabi. 

Wala nang choice si Baekhyun kung hindi ikwento ang ugnayan nila ni Chanyeol patungo sa nangyari noong nakaraan at ang panliligaw ni Chanyeol. 

"OMG?! WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT?! I MEAN? HINDI KO TO NA-EXPECT B! MAGKAPIT BAHAY PA KAYO!"

Niyugyog ni Junmyeon si Baekhyun dahil sa excitement nito. Kinakalma siya ni Baekhyun. Tumitingin na ang ilan sa kaklase nila sa kanilang banda dahil sa komusyon na ginagawa ni Junmyeon. 

Umubo ng kaunti si Minseok bago nagsalita,"I see kaya pala." 

"Kaya pala ano Min?" Lito na sabi ni Baekhyun 

"Nagkasama kami ni Chanyeol sa sports club dati sa senior high, noong Christmas party ng club nalasing si Chanyeol. Akala namin makikipagsuntukan siya o hindi kaya magwawala kagaya ng dati pero tahimik lang itong umiinom at umiiyak sa tabi. Hindi naman siya nagsabi ng pangalan pero nagmukmok si Chanyeol noon at paulit ulit na sinabi kung paano siya iniwan ng first love niya"

"Ha?! BAKIT NGAYON KO LANG TO NALAMAN?!" Ngayon si Minseok naman ang kinulit ni Junmyeon. 

"Tss! It's not my story to tell." Umiwas si Minseok sa mga kalmot ni Junmyeon habang si Baekhyun naman ay biglang tumahimik.

Habang nagkakagulo ang dalawa, pumasok ang professor nila kaya umupo na sila. Tatapikin na sana ni Baekhyun si Junmyeon dahil nay nakalimutan siyang sabihin ng nagsimula na ang professor nila. Binalewala na lang ito ni Baekhyun at nagpokus na sa harap. 

'Siguro naman hindi mabibigla si Junmyeon kung makikita nito ang ex niya mamaya hindi ba?' 

Tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanyang isipan habang inihanda ang kanyang kwaderno. Ayaw mang aminin ni Baekhyun, hiniling niya na sana bumilis ang oras at matapos na ang klase nila. 

Nakalipas ang maraming oras at tumunog na ang bell sa campus, hudyat ng pagtatapos ng kanilang klase. Nag-inat si Baekhyun at niligpit na ang kanyang gamit. Tumayo siya para lapitan ang kanyang kaibigan. _Hindi naman sa excited ako... talagang nagugutom na ako.._

“Uy Minseok, tignan mo oh may hindi mapakali.” Asar na pagkakasabi ni Junmyeon at kinalabit si Minseok. 

Si Baekhyun naman ay walang pake sa sunod sunod na asar ng kanilang kaibigan. Palagi siyang nakatingin sa cellphone niya. Hinihintay ang tawag ni Chanyeol. 

Lumabas na silang tatlo sa classroom at dahil sila ang huling lumabas, pinatay nila ang aircon at ilaw. Sinara nila ang pintuan at naglakad na pababa. 

“San daw tayo kakain Baek?” Tanong ni Minseok at humikab. 

“Hindi ko pa alam eh, hinihintay ko pa ang tawag ni Chanyeol.” 

“Tawagan mo na!” Udyok ni Junmyeon sa kanya bigla.

“P-pero...” 

“Wala ng pero pero! Ano pang hinihintay mo Baek? Nasa 21st century na tayo! Hindi na uso ang Maria Clara ngayon!” Inikot ni Junmyeon ang kanyang mata at bumulong ng duwag! 

“Fine! Ito na. At isa pa Myeon hindi ako duwag!” 

“Nya nya nya sabi mo eh.” Bored ang tono nito habang tinitignan ang kanyang cellphone. 

Tatawagan na sana niya ang numero ni Chanyeol nang biglang lumabas ang pangalan nito sa kanyang screen. 

__

_Dobi Park is Calling You…_

Umubo muna si Baekhyun bago sinagot ang tawag. Binigyan siya ng dalawang kaibigan niya ng mapang-asar na ngiti at tingin. 

_“Hello?”_

_“Tapos na ba ang klase mo Baek?”_

_“Yeah..”_

_“Asan ka na?”_

_“Pababa na kami sa building, kasama ko pala sila Junmyeon at Minseok”_

_“Alright, sinama ko pala yung mga kaibigan ko, pasensya ka na Baek ang kukulit eh”_

_“It’s fine, alam ko naman na sasama sila sa atin”_

_“Babawi na lang ako okay”_

_“Whatever you want..”_

_“Saan mo ba gustong kumain?”_

_“I’m fine with anything..kahit ano”_

_“What are you craving right now?”_

_“Ha? Uhm seafood?”_

_“May malapit na Gumbo dito, how’s that sound?”_

_“It’s fine..”_

_“Wala ka namang allergy to any seafoods diba?”_

_“Wala naman”_

_“Alright, nasa SM kami ngayon, we will reserve a table first, gusto mo bang sunduin ko kayo?”_

_“Its fine, may kotse naman si Minseok”_

_“Okay, text me if malapit na kayo. Ingat kayo love”_

_“A-lright.. Bye Chan”_

_“Hmm bye”_

Agad na binaba ni Baekhyun ang tawag at nilagay ito sa kanyang bulsa. _That was unexpected! Nakakahiya! Did I just stutter?! MY GOODNESS!_

“So Mr. Byun, bakit pulang pula ang mukha mo?” Kinurot ni Junmyeon ang tagiliran ni Baekhyun, sanhi ng pagkagulat niya. 

“A-ano ba Myeon! Ginulat mo ako.” Lumayo si Baekhyun at hindi tinignan ang dalawang kaibigan. 

“Ay sus pa-virgin ka pa eh!” Lumapit pa ng husto si Junmyeon sa kanya at kinurot ulit ang tagiliran niya. 

“Anong c-connect? V-virgin pa naman talaga ako…” Nauutal na sabi ni Baekhyun. Nahihiya sa walang preno na bibig ni Junmyeon. 

“Then ito na ang pagkakataon na ma-pop ang iyong cherry ni Mr. Pa- hmp!” 

Tinampal ni Baekhyun ang bibig ni Junmyeon at lalong pumula ang kanyang mukha. 

“Hinaan mo nga ang boses mo Junmyeon! Tsaka ang bastos ng bibig mo ah!” 

Agad na inalis ni Junmyeon ang kamay ni Baekhyun at binigyan niya ito ng galit na tingin. 

“Hindi mo naman kailangan hawakan ang bibig ko! Hindi ka pa naman naghugas Baek! EW!!” 

“Arte mo! Nag alcohol ako kanina!” 

“Kahit na! KADIRI KA BAEK! ARGH!” 

Kumuha ng wet wipes si Junmyeon sa kanyang bag at pinahid sa parte na kung saan dumapo ang ‘maduming’ kamay ni Baekhyun. 

Natatawa lang na tumingin si Minseok sa kanila. Sanay na sa malakas na boses ni Junmyeon at pang-iinis ni Baekhyun sa kanya. 

Nang palabas na sila ng building, nakasalubong nila si Jongdae. 

“Uy Jongdae!” 

Gulat na napatigil si Jongdae at binigyan ng nakakahiyang ngiti si Minseok.

“Hello Minseok..” 

“Papasok ka na?” 

“Oo eh.” 

“I see, goodluck. Una na kami.”  
“See you Min..seok.” 

“See you din Jongdae.” 

Nginitian ni Minseok si Jongdae bago mabilis na naglakad papunta sa mga kaibigan niyang nagbabangayan hanggang ngayon. Kaklase niya si Jongdae Kim sa isa niyang elective class. Mabait, maaasahan at mabuting estudyante si Jongdae kaya madali itong kaibiganin. 

Nang nakasunod na siya sa dalawa, tinanong niya si Baekhyun agad. 

“Saan daw tayo kakain Baek?” 

“Sa Gumbo daw Min, yung nasa SM.” 

Tumango si Minseok sa kanya at pumunta na sila sa parking lot. Nang nakasakay na ang tatlo sa kotse ni Minseok, agad na pinaandar niya ang makina at bumyahe na sila. Mabilis lang silang nakarating sa mall, hindi ito masyadong malayo sa kanilang eskwelahan. 

Pagpasok nila, nakita agad nila si Chanyeol sa labas ng mall. Naghihintay. 

Nagtipa si Baekhyun sa kanyang cellphone at tumingin agad si Chanyeol sa banda nila. Nagmartsa siya papunta sa kanila. 

“Hi, pasok na tayo sobrang init pa naman sa labas.” 

Ngumiti si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at sa dalawa niyang kasama. Biglang natahimik si Junmyeon. I don’t feel good about this. Bigla niyang naisip nang nakita si Chanyeol. 

Madali lang silang nakapasok sa restaurant. Iginaya sila agad ni Chanyeol sa malaking mesa kung saan may tatlong tao na nakatalikod. Dalawang matatangkad na lalaki at isang babae. 

Nang nakarating na sila sa malaking lamesa, agad na tumingin ang kasama ni Chanyeol sa kanila. Nanlamig si Baekhyun at Junmyeon. Si Baekhyun dahil sa kaba at si Junmyeon dahil nakita niya ulit ang ‘hampas lupa’ niyang ex. 

“Guys, this is Baekhyun. Kaibigan ni Baekhyun sina Minseok at Junmyeon.” 

Unang naglahad ng kamay ang nag-iisang babae sa kanila, “Hi Baekhyun! I’m dying to meet you! I’m Marie Oh, nice to meet you!” 

Masiglang ngumiti si Marie sa kanya kaya hindi maiwasan ni Baekhyun na ngumiti din dahil sa masayahing enerhiya na ibinibigay nito. 

“Hi Baekhyun, Sehun nga pala, kuya ni Marie.” Nakipag-kamay si Sehun sa kanya at ngumiti ng maliit, kabaliktaran sa kanyang kapatid.  
“Sa wakas nakilala ko na rin ang Baekhyun ni Chanyeol. Jongin nga pala, nice meeting you Baekhyun.” Makulit na ngumiti si Jongin sa kanya at kinamayan siya.

Sinipat ito ni Chanyeol pero si Jongin walang pake at ngumit lang sa kanya. Napatawa na lang si Baekhyun sa kakulitan ni Jongin. Sa kanilang apat, halatang si Jongin ang pangalawa sa madaldal at easy going sa kanilang grupo. 

Pinaupo muna ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun bago tumabi dito. Nasa kaliwa niya si Junmyeon na kaharap si Jongin, habang si Minseok naman ay nasa tabi ni Junmyeon, kaharap ang nakababatang kapatid ni Sehun at nasa dulo si Sehun, tahimik at sasagot lang kung tatanungin siya ni Jongin o Marie. 

Dahil kay Jongin at Marie, hindi naging awkward ang kanilang table. Madaling gumaan ang loob ni Baekhyun at Minseok sa kanila dahil sa kadaldalan ni Jongin at Marie. Nagtataka lang si Baekhyun dahil tahimik si Junmyeon sa tabi niya at babad sa cellphone. Hindi niya mapigilan na bumulong sa kaibigan. 

“Myeon, okay ka lang ba? Pasensya ka na, nakalimutan kong sabihin sa’yo.” Nag-aalala ang tinig ni Baekhyun habang mahigpit na hinawakan ang kamay ni Junmyeon sa ilalim ng mesa. 

Binigyan ni Junmyeon si Baekhyun ng pekeng ngiti, “I’m okay Baek, matagal na yun. Nagulat lang ako kasi hindi ko inaasahan na makikita ko siya dito.” 

“Gusto mo bang palit tayo?” 

“It’s alright Baek, I’m fine.” 

“Sigurado ka ba?” 

“Siguradong, sigurado. Kilala mo naman ako diba?” 

Mahina silang tumawa sa isa’t-isa at bumalik na si Junmyeon sa kanyang cellphone. Pero nahuli niyang tinitingnan ng maikli si Sehun at mabilis na itinuon ang pansin sa cellphone. Hindi din nakatakas sa kanyang paningin ang pasulyap-sulyap ni Sehun sa kanyang kaibigan. 

Agad na may lumapit na waiter sa kanila at binigay ang menu. Tinapik ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun kaya agad itong napatingin sa kanya. 

“What do you want to eat Baek?” 

“Ayos na ko sa Cream Dory nila” 

“Hmm, do you want some appetizers?” Bumulong si Chanyeol sa kanya habang seryosong tinitignan ang menu sa kanyang harapan.  
“It’s fine.” Sagot ni Baekhyun habang tinitignan din ang kanyang menu. 

“Eat all you want guys! Sagot lahat ni Chanyeol.” Biglang singit ni Marie. 

“Sina Baekhyun lang ang ililibre ko, hindi kayo kasali.” Pang-asar ni Chanyeol kay Marie 

Ngumuso si Marie bago sumagot, “P-pero nakalimutan ko yung wallet ko.. Nasa locker kasi nasama sa isa kung tote bag..” 

“Aw man alam mo naman hindi ako nagdadala ng wallet.” Walang pake na sabi ni Jongin at sinasabi sa waiter ang order niya. 

Tumawa lang si Chanyeol sa mga kaibigan at tumingin sa mga kaibigan ni Baekhyun. 

“Order what you want, wag kayong mahiya.” At binigyan niya ito ng ngiti. 

Napa-smirk si Junmyeon sa sinabi ni Chanyeol, “nagpapa good shot ka lang samin eh.” 

“Well, hindi ka nga nagkakamali dyan.”

Tumawa lang si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Junmyeon habang si Baekhyun naman ay nahiya sa pinagsasabi ng kaibigan niya kaya sinipa niya ito ng mahima sa paa. Napa-aww si Junmyeon at pilit na ngumiti kahit nasasaktan ang paa niya. 

“Sabi mo yan Chanyeol ah.” Sagot ni Minseok at tinignan si Chanyeol 

“Of course! Kilala mo naman ako Minseok.” 

“Oo nga, hindi ito makakabutas sa bulsa mo.” At binigyan ng mapang-asar na ngiti si Chanyeol. 

“You know that’s not what I mean..” Medyo nahiya si Chanyeol kaya napahawak na lang siya sa leeg niya. 

Tumawa si Minseok at nginitian si Chanyeol, “Biro lang pare. Don’t worry boto ako sa’yo para kay Baekhyun.” 

At dahil sa sinabi ni Minseok, inaasar na silang dalawa ng kanilang mga kaibigan. Mabuti na lang at tapos na silang umorder kaya wala ang waiter para maging saksi sa pamumula ng pisngi niya. 

Napuno ng tawanan at kwentuhan ang mesa nila Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Agad na gumaan ang kalooban ni Minseok at Junmyeon, lalo na si Baekhyun sa mga kaibigan ni Chanyeol. Kahit umiiwas sina Junmyeon at Sehun, hindi ito naging hadlang para maging malapit ang loob nila sa kanila. Madali lang din nagkasundo ang lahat sa isa’t-isa kahit ito ang unang pagkakataon na nagsama sila.  
Hindi inasahan ni Baekhyun na madali niyang makakasundo si Marie. Magaan ang loob niya makipag-usap sa dalaga at madali lang itong kaibiganin. Nai-kwento din ni Marie sa kanila na umuwi lang siya dahil sa pamimilit ng kanyang magulang. Nagbabakasyon lang siya dito at uuwi na rin pagkatapos ng summer. Minsan pumupunta siya sa eskwelahan dahil tumutulong siya sa kanyang mommy sa mga office works. Ang mommy ni Marie ay Vice President sa kanilang eskwelahan habang ang kanyang daddy naman ay ang Dean sa department nila Chanyeol. Kaya kung hindi gumagala si Marie, nasa school siya at tumutulong sa mga magulang niya. 

Nai-kwento din niya kung paano nagkakilala sila at ni Chanyeol. Magkaklase sila Sehun at Jongin sa senior high. Nang naging mag tropa na ito, nakilala ni Chanyeol si Marie. Palaging tumatambay sila Jongin at Chanyeol sa bahay nila kaya naging close si Marie sa kanila. 

Nilinaw din ni Marie na kahit kailan walang namamagitan sa kanila ni Chanyeol. Gwapo man ito pero hindi daw niya tipo. Masyadong perfect si Chanyeol sa kanya, mas gusto ni Marie ang mga bastos, pero maginoo. Dahil sa sinabi ni Marie, pinagalitan siya ni Sehun. Ito daw ang dahilan kung bakit madaling lokohin ang kapatid niya. Nag-asaran ang magkakapatid pero biglang may nabuong tensyon sa kanilang tatlo, kasama si Junmyeon kaya winala ni Marie ang istorya.

Nang tumuntong si Marie ng Grade 11 at Grade 12 sila Chanyeol, kinausap siya ni Chanyeol na magpanggap na girlfriend niya para hindi na siya kulitin ng iba. Madali lang ang pagpapanggap nila. Halos silang apat ang magkasama sa senior high, kaya marami ang naniwala na may namamagitan sa kanilang dalawa. Mas naniniwala ang lahat sa kanilang akto dahil ayon kay Marie, magiging alipin niya si Chanyeol hanggang sa magka-jowa ito ng totoo. Desperado si Chanyeol sa panahon na iyon kaya wala na siyang pagpipilian kundi ang pumayag sa kondisyon ni Marie. 

“Mukang matatapos na ang kontrata natin Yeol ah, dumating na din ang hinihintay mo” pang-asar ni Marie sa gitna ng kanyang kwento 

Inasar pabalik ni Chanyeol si Marie at nahihiya naman si Baekhyun. Nahihiya siya dahil naisip niya ang mga masasamang bagay tungkol kay Marie. Napaka bait nito at malambing kaya nahiya si Baekhyun na noon naisipan niya ito ng masama. 

Nahihiya din siya dahil alam nila Jongin, Sehun, at Marie ang tungkol sa kanya at sa nararamdaman ni Chanyeol. Ibinuking ng kaibigan ni Chanyeol kung gaano ka patay na patay si Chanyeol sa kanya at paano ito nag mumukmok tuwing lasing ito - pangalan niya ang tinatawag. 

Pumula ang tenga ni Chanyeol nang inasar siya ng lahat. Pero ang ngiti niya ay abot langit. Nahihiya siya pero masaya rin. Pangarap lang niya ang ganito. Maisigaw sa lahat ang nararamdaman niya kay Baekhyun. Walang kahit sino or ano ang pumigil sa kanya na gawin ang gusto niya, mapasaya at mapangiti lang si Baekhyun. Kagaya ngayon. 

Umabot ng halos isang buwan ang ganitong set-up nila Chanyeol. Hatid sundo niya si Baekhyun. Simula nang nanligaw ito, sabay na silang kumakain ni Baekhyun - kung hindi sabay ang tanghalian nila, ay hapunan. Ngunit nitong nakaraang mga araw, tanging tanghalian lang nagsasabay kumain sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Abala silang lahat dahil finals na nila sa makalawa. 

Kahit gaano sila ka busy, gumagawa ng oras si Chanyeol para makasama si Baekhyun. Sinabihan na ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol na ayos lang kung hindi sila magkita ng ilang araw. Ngunit matatag ang pangangatwiran ni Chanyeol. Hindi babaliin ni Chanyeol ang nasabi niya kay Baekhyun, na kahit anong mangyari, priority niya si Baekhyun. 

Ipinakilala na din ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa kanyang mama at mga kapatid. Kilala siya ng mga Park bilang kaibigan ni Chanyeol. Ngunit ngayon, pinakilala siya bilang nililigawan ng kanilang bunsong anak. Kinabahan si Baekhyun sa magiging reaksyon ng pamilya ni Chanyeol. Sa kabila ng pag-aalala ni Baekhyun, mainit ang pagtanggap sa pamilya ni Chanyeol sa kanya, lalo na ang kanyang mama. Hindi niya kahit kailan nararamdaman ang pagmamaliit o disgusto ng pamilya ni Chanyeol, kahit noon pa man. 

Simula sa araw na pinakilala siya ni Chanyeol, minsan na siyang inaya nite na sakanila mag hapunan. Ayon kay Chanyeol hindi sapat ang oras na magkasama sila tuwing tanghalian at palagi daw niyang namimiss si Baekhyun. Hindi man nila binanggit pero alam ni Baekhyun na alam ng pamilya ni Chanyeol ang sitwasyon ng kanyang pamilya. Hindi ito sekreto sa kanilang subdivision pero ikinahihiya niya na hindi normal ang pakikitungo ng pamilya niya sa kanya, kagaya ng pamilya ni Chanyeol sa kanya. 

Sa kabila ng insecurity ni Baekhyun, pinadama ni Chanyeol at kanyang pamilya na hindi siya iba sa kanila. Itinuturing ni Iris si Baekhyun na kanyang anak. Sabi pa niya, mula noon gusto na niya si Baekhyun dahil mabait ito na bata at mayroong mabuting kalooban. Ang sobrang tumatak sa puso ni Baekhyun ay ang pag-uusap nilang dalawa ni Iris, isang araw habang tinutulungan niya ito. 

“Tita, tulungan ko na po kayo.” 

Nagpupumilit si Baekhyun. Ilang araw na rin siyang kumakain ng hapunan sa bahay ni Chanyeol at kahit kailan hindi siya pinatulong nina Chanyeol o kahit ang mama nito. Kaya ngayon, nagpupumilit siyang tumulong dahil nahihiya siya na walang ginawa matapos niyang makikain sa kanila ng hapunan. 

“If you insist Baek, pwede mo bang iligpit ang lamesa?” Binigyan ni Iris ng totoong ngiti si Baekhyun at sinunod naman agad ito ni Baekhyun. 

Pagkatapos niyang iniligpit ang lamesa. Tinulungan niya ang ginang sa kusina. Si Baekhyun ang nagpupunas ng basa na mga kubyertos at plato. Unang binasag ni Iris ang katahimikan sa kanila ni Baekhyun. 

“Kumusta ka na Baekhyun?” Mahinhin ang tinig ni Iris nang tinanong niya si Baekhyun

“Ayos lang po naman, tita. Ito busy dahil sa finals.” Pinilit ni Baekhyun na hindi ipakita sa ginang ang kaba niya kaya nginitian niya ito. 

“Inaalagaan ka ba ni Chanyeol Baek?” 

“Oo naman po.” 

“Sabihin mo lang kung nagkamali si Chanyeol, ako ang pipingot sa bata na yan.” Tumawa ito habang naghuhugas ng plato 

“Mabait po si Chanyeol… at maalaga.” 

Nahihiyang sabi ni Baekhyun at tinuon ang buong pansin sa pagpupunas ng baso. Umaasa na hindi mapapansin ng ginang ang nag-iinit niyang mukha. 

“Alam mo naman siguro na sa murang edad pa lang nawala na si Anthony. Sobrang bata pa ni Chanyeol at nagbago na siya simula noon. Sobrang laki ng impact ng pagkawala ng asawa ko sa buhay namin, lalo na kay Chanyeol. Sa tatlo kong anak, si Chanyeol ang pinakamalapit sa kanya dahil sa hilig nila ng pagluluto at musika.”

Malungkot na ngumiti si Iris habang nagbabalik tanaw sa masasayang alaala nila noon ng kumpleto pa ang kanilang pamilya. Tahimik si Baekhyun at tinuon ang buong pansin sa ginang. 

“Alam kong inaasar si Chanyeol ng mga kalaro niya noon. Pero simula nang lumipat kayo dito at naging magkaibigan kayo ni Chanyeol, bumalik ang sigla ng anak ko. Salamat Baekhyun.” 

Binigyan siya ni Iris ng malaking ngisi. Alam niya na kung saan namana ni Chanyeol ang ngiti nito. 

“Hindi naman po. Wala po akong ginawa. Malakas si Chanyeol kaya alam kong malalampasan niya ang kahit anong problema niya” 

“Siguro tama ka, pero kilala ko ang anak ko. Mas naging masaya siya at masigla nung dumating ka sa buhay niya kaya salamat, Baekhyun. Sa pagpapasaya sa anak ko.” 

“W-walang ano man po, Tita.” Nahihiyang binigyan niya ito ng ngiti.

“Pero nung bigla kang umalis sa buhay niya at dito, unang beses kong nakitang wasak ang anak ko. Hindi man niya sabihin, hinihintay ka niyang bumalik. Walang araw na hindi siya nakatanaw sa bahay niyo at hinahanap ang anino mo kahit saan.” 

Malumay ang tinig ni Iris, nadama pa rin ni Baekhyun ang pagka-guilty. Kahit alam ni Chanyeol ang rason ng pag-alis niya bigla noon, hindi niya pa rin mapigilan maramdaman na kasalanan niya kung bakit nasaktan niya ng husto si Baekhyun nuon. 

“A-ano po ka-” 

“Okay lang Baekhyun, hindi mo na kailangan magpaliwanag.” Ngumiti ito sa kanya at binigay ang katatapos lang na platong hinugasan.

“Ayaw kong mang himasok sa buhay mo o sa relasyon ng anak ko. Gusto ko lang maging totoo at sabihin sayo na galit ako noong nakita ko kung gaano nasaktan ang anak ko. Pero alam ko din na may malaki kang rason kung bakit mo ginawa iyon. I trust my son at alam ko din na mabuti kang bata Baekhyun. Kaya you have my blessings. Alagaan mo si Chanyeol ah? Kahit mapang-asar yan, malaki ang puso ni Chanyeol at mapagmahal. Sana hindi mo siya sukuan Baekhyun. Dahil alam ko ikaw lang ang kasiyahan ng anak ko. Soon magiging kapamilya na din tayo Baek, kaya wag kang mahiya na ituring kaming parang pamilya.” 

Nang marinig niya ang kataga na ito sa bibig ng ina ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya mapigilan ang lumuha. Nakakahiya man pero sobrang saya ni Baekhyun. Buong buhay niya, pagmamahal ng magulang ang tanging hangad niya ngunit pinagkait sa kanya. Tinanggap na ni Baekhyun na kahit anong gawin niya, hindi magkakatotoo ang kahilingan niya. Hindi niya inaasahan na nasa malapit lang pala ang tutupad sa pangarap niya. Heaven did not give up on him. Totoo nga siguro na may panahon ang lahat at dadating ang pinapangarap mo sa pagkakataon na hindi mo inaasahan. 

Dahil dito naging mas malapit ang loob ni Baekhyun sa pamilya ni Chanyeol. Itinuring niya nang pamilya ang mga ito, lalo na ang ina ni Chanyeol. Naging bukas na rin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Naibabalik nila ng unti unti ang pagsasama nila noon. Hindi naman sila nagmamadali, dahil ilang taon din silang nagkahiwalay kaya kinikilala muna nila ang isa’t-isa. 

Nasa library si Baekhyun, mag-isa. Hindi sabay ang schedule nila sa exam nina Minseok at Junmyeon. Kaya ibinuhos ni Baekhyun ang lahat ng oras niya sa pag-aaral. Nitong mga araw lang na may gana si Baekhyun ulit sa pag-aaral. Impluwensya ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Dahil abala ito at grade conscious, napipilit niya si Baekhyun na mag-aral kasama niya. 

_Malaki na talaga ang impluwensya ni Chanyeol sa buhay ko.._

Natawa na lang si Baekhyun sa naiisip niya at nagsimulang magsulat. Ilang minuto ang nakalipas, biglang may umupo sa harap ni Baekhyun. 

“Yeol di ba may exam ka?” 

Bulong niya dito, nagtataka. Ang alam niya may exam si Chanyeol sa kanyang elective class sa oras na ito. 

“Tapos ko na.” 

Ngumiti si Chanyeol. Tumayo siya at lumapit kay Baekhyun. Dahil nasa malayo at tagong parte si Baekhyun nakaupo, siya lamang ang estudyante na nag okupa sa lugar na ito. 

Chanyeol lightly kisses Baekhyun’s left cheek, “na miss kita love.” 

Mahinang bulong nito sa tenga niya at bumalik agad sa upuan niya na parang walang nangyari at ngumiti. Habang si Baekhyun naman ay nagulat at na-estatwa sa upuan niya kaya hindi niya napigilan si Chanyeol. 

“Y-yeol nasa library tayo.” 

“Tayo lang naman eh.” 

“K-kahit na.” 

“Wag ka nang mahiya, sinasanay kita love.” 

Umikot ang mata ni Baekhyun sa kakulitan ni Chanyeol at hinayaan niya ito. Bumalik siya sa pagbabasa ng biglang mahina siyang tinawag ni Chanyeol.

“Love.” 

“Ano?” 

“Akin na ang kamay mo.” 

“H-ha? Bakit?” 

“Basta, akin na.” 

Walang nagawa si Baekhyun kung hindi ibigay ang isang kamay niya. Banayad na hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun at may nilagay dito. 

Binigyan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ng limang pirasong Flat Tops. Napangiti na lang si Baekhyun. Alam ni Chanyeol na paborito at comfort food niya ang tsokolate kaya simula noong nagsimula ang finals week nila, araw-araw na siyang binibigyan ng iba’t-ibang tsokolate. Kahit maliliit na bagay tungkol kay Baekhyun, naalala ito ni Chanyeol.

“Naaalala mo pa ang paborito kong tsokolate?” 

“Syempre. Paanong hindi, inaaway mo ko noon kasi nahuli mo kung kumuha ng isang piraso mula sa’yo.” 

“Bakit lima?” 

“You can do it, love.” And Chanyeol gently smiled at Baekhyun.

Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun. Kinuyom niya ang kamao niya na may mga tsokolate bago nagsalita.

“Corny mo.” 

Mahinang tumawa si Chanyeol at sinandal ang ulo sa lamesa. Sa anggulo na madali niyang nakikita si Baekhyun. 

Kinain ni Baekhyun ang ibinigay ni Chanyeol at bumalik na sa pagbabasa. Bumalot ang katahimikan sa kanila. Ngunit payapa ito. Ilang minuto din naging pokus si Baekhyun sa pag-babasa at kakatitig ni Chanyeol sa kanya. 

“Stop staring Yeol.” 

“Hmm.. Yoko nga. Ganda mo eh.” 

“Ewan ko sayo, sira.” 

Tumawa lang si Baekhyun sa kakulitan ni Chanyeol. Sanay na siya sa biglang hirit ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Sinanay siya ni Chanyeol eh.

“Love.” 

“Hmm.”

“Pahiram ng kamay mo.” 

Ngumuso si Chanyeol, nagpapakyut sa harap ni Baekhyun.

“May kamay ka naman.” 

“Eh sige na, need ko mag recharge.” 

“Dami mong alam, matulog ka na lang kaya.” 

Sa kabila ng sinabi ni Baekhyun, ibinigay niya ang libre niyang kamay kay Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol intertwined it with his opposite hand. Mahigpit niyang hinawakan ang kamay ni Baekhyun. Mahigpit ngunit hindi masakit. Mahigpit dahil ayaw niyang mawala bigla si Baekhyun sa kanya. 

Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun. Natunaw ang puso niya habang tinatanaw ang klaseng tingin na binibigay ni Chanyeol sa kamay nilang magkahawak, na para bang hawak niya ang buong mundo at pangarap niya. 

“Ang ganda ng kamay mo Baek.” 

“Y-yeol.” 

Ewan ba ni Baekhyun pero naluluha siya habang pinagmamasdan si Chanyeol. Lumalambot siya. 

“Nakakamangha lang how destiny works. Your hand is perfectly fit with mine. Na para bang pinanganak ako para maging sayo.” 

“I will wait for you Baek, kasi alam kong worth it hanggang sa huli. Isusugal ko lahat dahil ikaw lang ang nakikita kong makakasama ko habang buhay love.” 

“P-pano kung hindi tayo para sa isa’t-isa, Yeol?” Mahinang bulong ni Baekhyun at tumingin sa baba. 

Chanyeol pressed their hands on his cheeks, “Then susuwayin ko ang tadhana maging akin ka lang Baek. Pipilitin kong maging tayo makapiling ka lang. It's either you or no one, love. Always.”

Hindi makasagot si Baekhyun. May bumabara sa lalamunan niya. Kung magsasalita siya baka maiyak lang siya. Baekhyun feels loved, happy, wanted and content. Emosyon na tanging si Chanyeol lang ang nakakabigay. 

Malumay na hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun, bago tumingin sa kanya. Naluluha na rin ang mata ni Chanyeol kagaya sa kanya. Kita niya sa mga mata nito ang pagmamahal, adorasyon, at kasiyahan.

“Thank you love, for coming back to me. Simula nung binigyan mo ako ng pagkakataon, it changed me to be a better person for you. Iba yung kasiyahan na ibinibigay mo Baekhyun, ibang klase ka talaga.” 

Ngumiti si Chanyeol at bumalik ulit sa pagkakasandal. Pinikit nito ang kanyang mga mata habang mahigpit na hinawakan ang kamay ni Baekhyun. 

Sabog na sa emosyon si Baekhyun. Simula nang ligawan siya ni Chanyeol at pumasok ito ulit sa buhay niya, naging masaya na siya. May lungkot pa rin pero nagdala ng kasiyahan si Chanyeol sa buhay niya. 

Hindi niya sinasadya na higpitan ang hawak niya sa kamay ni Chanyeol. Takot siyang sumugal. Takot siyang masaktan. Takot siyang mahulog ng husto. Sobrang takot siya dahil nagsisimula na siyang dumepende kay Chanyeol. Duwag si Baekhyun. Ayaw niya sa mga bagay na walang kasiguraduhan. Gusto niyang tumakbo at lumayo. Pero tuwing naiisip niya na saktan si Chanyeol at iwan ito ulit sa pangalawang pagkakataon - hindi niya kaya. 

All Chanyeol did all these time ay mahalin ang sirang siya. Tinanggap siya ni Chanyeol kahit kulang siya at basag. Kahit sinaktan niya ng husto si Chanyeol, tinanggap siya nito ng buong buo. Chanyeol makes him become a better person. Tinuruan siya nitong magpatawad. 

Naalala niya ang pag-uusap nila noon ni Junmyeon tungkol dito. Kung paano ang mga salita nila ni Minseok ang naging pinto para tuluyan niyang buksan ang sarili niya kay Chanyeol.

Tatlong linggo nung simulang nanligaw si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Hatinggabi na at nasa condo ni Minseok sila Junmyeon, at Baekhyun. Gumagawa ng final tasks nila sa major. Bukas na ang pasahan kaya naisipan nilang tatlo na sabay i-finalize ang kanilang paper. Tapos na si Junmyeon kaya naatasan siyang umorder sa Yellow Cab. 

Oras ang lumipas at natapos na rin sina Minseok at Baekhyun sa gawain nila. Dahil sa kape na kanilang ininom kanina, hindi pa sila inaantok kaya nagpasya silang ubusin ang take-out nilang pagkain at pizza.

Nasa living room silang tatlo. Humiga si Baekhyun sa sofa habang ang dalawa naman ay nasa sahig at kinakain ang pizza habang nanunuod ng ‘The Witches’ sa netflix. Tahimik silang nanonood nang binasag ni Minseok ang katahimikan. 

“Baek kumusta kayo ni Chanyeol?” 

Nabigla sa tanong, nabulunan si Baekhyun kaya dali dali siyang binigyan ni Junmyeon ng tubig. 

“Nanggugulat ka naman Min!” 

“Sorry sorry.” 

Nanghingi ito ng paumanhin ngunit hindi din niya maiwasang tumawa dahil sa reaksyon ni Baekhyun. 

“Bakit bigla ka na lang napatong?” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang nagpupunas sa kanyang bibig 

“Wala lang. Curious. Ilang linggo ka na rin niyang niligawan di ba?” 

“Hmm, ayos lang naman si Chanyeol.”

“Yan lang? Be honest Baek.” Hindi makapaniwalang singit ni Junmyeon habang nakatingin sa flat TV. 

Pumula ang pisngi ni Baekhyun kaya nag-iwas siya ng tingin bago sumagot, “Well, okay lang.. Maalaga si Chanyeol, at mabait?”

“Uh huh.” Sabay na sabi nilang dalawa.

“Gusto mo na ba siya?” Walang preno na sabi ni Minseok. 

“A-a-ah e-wan.” 

Pinaypay ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya. Nabibigla sa mga tanungan ni Minseok. Hindi ako prepared ano ba! 

“Palagi ba kayong nag-Facetime?” Curious na sabi ni Junmyeon 

“Oo.. a-araw-araw.” 

Tumili si Junmyeon kaya sinampal siya ni Minseok sabay sabi, “Tulog na yung mga kapitbahay ko ano ba!” 

“Aray!” At sabay nag-peace sign si Junmyeon at inikot ang sarili kay Baekhyun. 

“So?” 

“Anong so Myeon?” 

“Anong stage na kayo?” Taas baba ang kilay ni Junmyeon habang hindi makapaniwalang nakatingin si Minseok sa kanya.

“Ano ba namang klaseng tanong yan Junmyeon! Wag mong igaya si Baekhyun sayo marupok ka pag dating kay Se-” 

Agad na tinakpan ni Junmyeon ang bibig ni Minseok bago pa ito matapos. 

“Tumahimik ka Minseok Kim! Time to ni Baekhyun, hindi sakin!” 

Ngumiti na lang si Baekhyun sa pag-aaway nilang dalawa. Sanay na siya kaya hinintay niyang matapos ang mga ito. 

Umubo si Junmyeon bago nagsalita. “Ang ibig kong sabihin, ano ang improvement sa panliligaw ni Chanyeol sa’yo?” 

“Getting to know pa lang kami. Ilang taon na din nang simula kaming mag-usap ng maayos. Marami ng nagbago kaya napagdesisyunan namin to take everything slow.” Nahihiyang sabi ni Baekhyun. 

“Gusto mo na ba siya Baek?” Atat na pagkakasabi ni Minseok. 

“Ewan ko, siguro?” Hindi siguradong sagot ni Baekhyun at umupo para makausap nang maayos ang mga kaibigan.

“May plano ka bang sagutin siya?” Si Junmyeon naman ang nagtanong at kinuha ang last pizza sa kahon. 

Hindi agad nakasagot si Baekhyun. Hindi niya iniisip ang hinaharap. Masyado siyang naging pokus sa kung anong meron siya ngayon. Wala namang masama kung ituon mo ang buong pansin sa kasalukuyan, pero importante paring isipin ang hinaharap. Dahil ang desisyon natin sa ngayon ay nakakaapekto sa hinaharap natin. Maaari itong maging magandang dulot para mapabuti ang buhay natin, o masama na kung saan gigiba sa mga pangarap natin. 

“I don't know Myeon… hindi ko pa naiisip ang mga bagay na yan sa ngayon. Gusto ko lang maging masaya sa kung anong meron ngayon.” 

Napabuntong-hininga ang dalawang kaibigan, “We know that’s what you’re thinking Baek, kilala ka namin.” Umusog si Minseok sa paanan niya. 

“Pero B, you need to decided soon.” Si Junmyeon naman ngayon ang nagsalita at kinain ang pizza niya. 

“Natatakot ako, paano kung maulit muli yung dati? Kung saktan niya ako ulit? Kung susugal ako ngayon, paano kung mali pala ang desisyon ko?” 

Nilaro ni Baekhyun ang mga daliri niya at tinuon ang buong pansin dito. 

Lumunok ng soda si Junmyeon bago nagsalita, “Alam mo Baek, life is all about risks. Lalo na ang pag-ibig. Do you think the people who are the happiest right now didn’t take the risk? The riskier you re, the happier you will be. Kailangan may mawala sa’yo Baek, kailangan masaktan ka ng sobra para malaman mo ang halaga ng isang tao. Naiintindihan ko, takot ka, sino ba namang hindi di ba? Hindi madali ang mag bigay ng second chance sa taong kaya kang wasakin ng pinong-pino pero B, kung sino pang may kapangyarihan na saktan tayo, sila lang din ang may kakayahan na buuin tayo.” 

Nakuha ni Junmyeon ang buong atensyon nila Baekhyun at Minseok. Nabigla ang dalawa, sa unang pagkakataon naging seryoso si Junmyeon at malayo ang tanaw nito. Binaliwala ito ni Junmyeon at nagpatuloy sa sasabihin niya. Para kay Baekhyun at sa sarili niya. 

“Tao lang naman tayo, nagkakamali. Sabi nila tanga daw ang susugal ulit sa taong sinaktan ka na. Pero paano mo malalaman kung sasaktan ka nga niya ulit? Paano kung nagbago siya? Paano kung kailangan niyong maghiwalay para maging mature kayong dalawa? Hindi naman sa lahat ng pagkakataon kailangan kayong magkasama para maging mas mabuting tao kayo. Siguro sa iba oo, pero sa iba din hindi. You need to grow and realize who you are separately. Kung sa tingin mo tama ka na para sa taong tama para sayo, then you can try again. Hindi naman tanga o inutil ang mga tao na bumabalik sa taong sinaktan sila. Nagmahal lang sila at ramdam nila na sa kabila ng paghihiwalay ng taong nanakit sa kanila, sa huli sa kanya pa rin ang bagsak nila. Mali ba yun? Hindi. Kailan naging mali ang umibig B? Pero ano nga ba ang pag-ibig? May iba’t-iba tayong depinisyon sa pag-ibig.” 

Natauhan bigla si Junmyeon. Napagtanto niya na sobrang lalim ng pinagsasabi niya. Ngumiti siya sa dalawa at nag-inat. Hinawakan niya ang balikat ni Baekhyun. 

“Sa maikling salita Baekhyun Byun, choose what you want. Listen to your heart and don’t let others dictate you. Sa paglubog ng araw, ikaw lang ang may kakayahan mag desisyon sa sarili mo. Kung may nararamdaman kayong dalawa, then what’s stopping you from trying again? Kung masaktan ka ulit, wala na tayong magagawa dyan, that's life B. Masasaktan tayo sa ayaw at gusto natin.” 

Ngumiti si Junmyeon at nagpa-alam na iligpit ang pinagkainan nila. Nag-aalala na tumingin si Baekhyun at Minseok sa papaalis na si Junmyeon. Alam nilang may pinaghuhugutan ang kaibigan nila. Pero sa ngayon, wala sila sa lugar para manghimasok.

“Baek, tama si Junmyeon. Alam kong hindi madali ang nakaraan niyo ni Chanyeol, bilang kaibigan mo, nakita ko kung gaano ka ka-importante para sa kanya. He loves you so much. Kahit ako hindi makapaniwalang ilang taon siyang naghintay sa walang kasiguraduhan. Ginawa na niya ang dapat niyang gawin, siguro sa pagkakataon na ito Baek ikaw naman ang unang gumalaw. Hindi naman pwede na tanggap lang tayo ng tanggap. Sa relasyon dalawa kayo. It’s a give and take. Dapat kayong dalawa ang gumalaw para sa relasyon niyo.” 

Suminghot si Baekhyun. Ngayon lang niya napagtanto na tama nga sila Minseok at Junmyeon. Masyado siyang naging komportable sa comfort zone niya. Mas iniisip niya ang takot at sakit na ginawa ni Chanyeol noon kaysa sa mga mabubuti at masaasaya nilang ala-ala ngayon. Masyadong nakulong si Baekhyun sa nakaraan.

“Baek, please be happy. You deserve it. Wag mo namang pagkaitan ang sarili mong magmahal at maging masaya.” 

Niyakap siya ni Minseok at hindi maiwasang ibuhos lahat ni Baekhyun ang takot sa puso niya. 

Hinigpitan ni Chanyeol ang hawak sa kamay ni Baekhyun, naging dahilan ito para bumalik siya sa kasalukuyan. 

The way Chanyeol holds his hand is reassuring him that everything that happened was real. Na narito lang si Chanyeol sa tabi niya, mamahalin at aalagaan siya hanggang sa huli. 

Baekhyun leans forward. May binulong siya sa hangin. Sana balang araw masabi niya ito kay Chanyeol ng harap-harapan.

𐐪𐑂 - 𐐪𐑂 - 𐐪𐑂 - 𐐪𐑂 

Humikab si Baekhyun pagkatapos niyang lumabas sa exam hall. Huling araw na ng kanyang exam at huling araw niya na din ito sa semester. Bukas na magsisimula ang summer break niya.

May panghuling exam pa sina Junmyeon at Minseok kaya hindi sila makakasabay ng uwi kay Baekhyun. 

He mentally apologizes to his friend. Sa halip na maging malungkot dahil hindi niya kasama ang mga ito sa huling pag-uwi nila galing sa paaralan, nasasabik siya sa pagkikita nila ni Chanyeol ngayon. 

Kahapon pa tapos si Chanyeol sa kanyang finals kaya naisipan nilang dalawa na ipagdiwang ang matagumpay na semester. 

Papunta siya ng parking lot nang namataan niya agad ang likod ni Chanyeol. Plano niyang gulatin ito kaya mahina siyang lumapit dito. Nang nasa likod na siya ni Chanyeol, bigla itong tumingin sa kanya.

"Hi love," ngumiti ito sa kanya at marahan na hinalikan ang pisngi niya. 

Ngumuso si Baekhyun. Gusto lang niyang makabawi kay Chanyeol pero hindi ata ayon ang tadhana sa kanya.

"Daya."

Pumasok na si Baekhyun sa sasakyan at nag seatbelt. Tumawang pumasok si Chanyeol at binuhay ang makina. 

"Gugulatin mo ba ako love?" 

"Shut up. Makakaganti din ako sa susunod." 

Baritong tumawa si Chanyeol. Bago sila umalis sa campus, pinisil niya muna ang ilong ni Baekhyun. 

Alam nilang dalawa na imposible itong mangyari. Ewan ba ni Baekhyun at bakit madaling siyang napapansin ni Chanyeol. 

"Saan kasi tayo pupunta. Malayo layo na tayo sa syudad ah." 

"Secret nga. May secret bang sinasabi?" 

"Baka kidnapin mo ko ah.. bata pa ako." 

"Silly, ibabahay kita pero hindi muna sa ngayon. Wala pa akong pangbuhay sayo." 

Seryoso ang mukha ni Chanyeol habang sinasabi niya ang katagang ito. Umiwas na lang si Baekhyun ng tingin para hindi nito makita na kinikilig siya sa pinagsasabi nito. 

'Stupid Chanyeol. Joke lang dapat yun eh' 

Papalayo sila sa siyudad. Naging mga berde at kahoy ang kanilang dinadaanan. Papataas sila ng papataas. Lumubog na rin ang araw. Kung alam lang ni Baekhyun na may kalayuan ang pupuntahan nila ay mas maaga niyang tinapos ang exam niya. 

Kahit kulitin niya si Chanyeol alam niyang hindi nito sasabihin kung nasaan sila. Kaya nagtiwala na lang siya dito. 

Lumiko ang sasakyan at nakita niya ang mga ilaw galing sa siyudad. Kaya binuksan niya ang bintana. 

Naramdaman agad ni Baekhyun ang malamig na hangin na tumatama sa mukha niya. Mas lalong ginulo ng hangin ang kanyang buhok. Maririnig sa loob ng kotse ang kantanng 'Araw Araw ng Ben&Ben' habang tanaw niya ang kumikislap na iba't-ibang kulay na ilaw mula sa kotse, malalaking building, at ilaw sa daan. 

Masyadong naaliw si Baekhyun sa tanawin. Hindi niya namalayan na nakarating na sila sa destinasyon. 

Pinatay ni Chanyeol ang kotse at lumabas na para pagbuksan si Baekhyun. Pinatay muna ni Baekhyun ang musika bago lumabas. 

Agad napansin ni Baekhyun ang nakakalat na mga kahoy na gawa sa lamesa at upuan sa paligid. May maliit na tindahan malapit sa kinatatayuan at iniilawan ng puting bombilya ang paligid. Kitang kita sa lugar na ito ang buhay na siyudad. 

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa kabila at sa kanan naman ay may nakasabit na gitara at basket. Pero hindi agad ito napansin ni Baekhyun dahil masyado siyang abala sa kagandahan ng lugar. 

Pumunta sila sa mas hindi mataong lugar. May pintuan at napapalibutan ng kahoy na bakod. 

Pumasok sila at agad mapapansin ang dalawang kahoy na upuan at mesa sa gitna. 

Pinaupo muna ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun bago inaayos ang dalang basket at nilapag sa lamesa. 

Malamig ang simoy ng hangin. Perpekto ang inuupuan nila ni Chanyeol para makita nang mabuti ang siyudad at ang kumikislap na mga bituin sa langit. Biglang nawala ang pagod ni Baekhyun nang matanaw ang kabuuan ng lugar. 

“Ngayon ko lang nakita ang lugar na to.” Simula ni Baekhyun habang tinitignan si Chanyeol na nag-aayos ng pagkain nila. 

“Kakabukas lang ng lugar na to nitong nakaraan kaya kaunti pa lang ang nakakaalam”  
Tumango si Baekhyun. Gusto niyang tumulong pero umayaw si Chanyeol. Walang nagawa at inip, pinagmasdan niya ang lalaki sa kanyang harap. 

Pogi. Mabango. Kinulayan nito ang itim niyang buhok sa pula, mas naging gwapo ito dahil bumagay dito ang bago niyang buhok. Nagsuot ito ng kulay-abo na sweater at itim na pantalon. 

Kumpara kay Baekhyun, masyado itong underdress. Simple at manipis lang ang pang-itaas niya na kulay beige. Maong na pantalon at itim na sneakers kagaya ng kay Chanyeol. Medyo malakas ang simoy ng hangin kaya nanlalamig si Baekhyun. 

Bago pa siya mag-apila kay Chanyeol, bigla na lang may malaking itim na hoodie ang inilahad ni Chanyeol. Kukunin na sana niya ito nang inilayo ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Alam ni Baekhyun na anong abot man niya, hindi niya makukuha ang jacket kaya tumayo na lang siya. At itinaas ang kamay. Alam niya na kung ano ang gusto ni Chanyeol kaya sumunod na lang si Baekhyun dahil hindi magpapatalo si Chanyeol pagdating sa ganitong bagay. 

“Bagay na bagay sa’yo ang jacket ko.” 

“Nagbibiro ka ba? Tignan mo nga, hindi na nakikita ang mga kamay ko. Abot hanggang hita ang hoodie mo.” Ngumiwi si Baekhyun at binigyan nang mapamatay na tingin si Chanyeol. 

Tumawa lang si Chanyeol. Hindi naapektuhan sa inis ni Baekhyun. Para kay Chanyeol, hindi niya kayang seryosohin ang naiinis o galit na mukha ni Baekhyun. Masyado itong cute kapag ngumunguso ang labi nito at nag-aalab ang mata sa galit. Palagi niyang naalala ang corgi hybrid ng kanyang ate kay Baekhyun, at mahilig sa aso si Chanyeol kaya pinipisil niya na lang ang pisngi nito, kagay ngayon. 

“Tss, Chanyeol naman eh. Seryoso ako! Bakit ka ba ngumiti? Pinagtatawanan mo ba ako?” 

“Sorry love, I’m not. Hindi ko magawang mainis o magalit sayo.” 

“Tss, hindi mo kasi ako sineseryoso pag naiinis na ako sa pang-aasar mo.” Hindi sinasadya ni Baekhyun na kumawala ang tampo sa boses niya.

Mabilis na pumunta si Chanyeol sa tabi ni Baekhyun at niyakap ito. Nitong nakaraan, naging paborito na niya tuwing yayakapin siya ni Chanyeol. Saktong hanggang leeg siya ni Chanyeol kaya amoy na amoy niya ang pabango nito. 

Napawi agad ang inis ni Baekhyun dahil sa ginawa ni Chanyeol. _Daya!_

Apology Accepted! Kumain na tayo Yeol, gutom na ko” 

Humiwalay si Baekhyun sa yakap ni Chanyeol, kahit ayaw niya man. Wala siyang pagpipilian dahil nag rarambulan na ang bulate sa tiyan niya. Hindi siya nakapag meryenda bago ang exam nila kanina dahil abala siya sa pag rereview.  
Tumunog agad ang tiyan ni Baekhyun nang nilabas na ni Chanyeol ang mga pagkain na dinala nito mula sa kanyang basket. Nilapag ni Chanyeol ang mga paborito ni Baekhyun - sweet n sour buffalo wings, chicken sandwich, fried rice, cheese pasta, strawberry at mango shake. Syempre hindi mahuhuli ang Hershey’s at Toblerone na tsokolate. 

“Yeol.” 

Hindi makapaniwala si Baekhyun. Ito ang mga paborito niya mula pa noon. Hindi inakala ni Baekhyun na matatandaan pa ito ni Chanyeol. Ibang klaseng pagkain ang paborito niya ngayon but these type of dishes will always be home for Baekhyun. Ito ang paboritong lutuin ng kanyang Lola dati. 

“Naalala ko lang Baek na sobrang gusto mo ang mga luto ng Lola mo. Hindi man ako kasing galing niya pero sana magustuhan mo ang mga ito.” 

“Ikaw ang nagluto ang lahat ng ito?” 

Hindi makapaniwalang sabi ni Baekhyun. Nahihiyang tumango si Chanyeol. Naluluha si Baekhyun kaya para maiwasan ang pagtulo ng luha niya, agad niyang kinagatan ang chicken sandwich. 

Kinakabahan namang naghihintay si Chanyeol sa reaksyon ni Baekhyun. Hindi siya ganito ka nerbyos sa harap ng kanyang professor dahil may tiwala si Chanyeol sa kakayahan niya magluto. Ngunit si Baekhyun ito. Si Baekhyun Byun. Ang lalaking matagal na niyang gusto. Ang kumuha sa batang puso niya. Ang kaaway niya dati. Ang taong nililigawan niya ngayon. Ang taong mahal na mahal niya. 

“So?” 

Lumunok muna si Baekhyun bago nagsalita, “Masarap Yeol, thank you.” At ngumiti kay Chanyeol. 

Ito ang tanging gusto ni Chanyeol. Sa kabila ng pagod at hirap niya sa paghahanda ng mga pagkain. Ngiti lang ni Baekhyun at nakikita niyang nag-eenjoy itong kumain, bayad na agad ang lahat ng pawis na ginugol niya ngayong gabi. 

Nagkwentuhan lang sila Baekhyun at Chanyeol habang masayang pinagsaluhan ang pagkaing hinanda ni Chanyeol. Mula sa simpleng paksa hanggang sa kung anong maisip nilang pag-usapan. Hindi sila nag madaling tapusin ang pagkain. Nilasap ang sarap ng bawat putahe. 

Inayos ni Chanyeol ang upuan nila at inalis ang lamesa pagkatapos nilang ligpitin ang pinagkainan. Umupo lang sila paharap sa abalang siyudad at pinahahalagahan ang ganda nito. 

“Baek naalala mo ba dati, sabi mo kung mayroong magtatapat sa’yo, gusto mo sa lugar kung saan tanaw ang langit at maganda ang tanawin sa harap.” 

“Ang tagal na niyan Yeol, naalala mo pa?” 

Humagikgik si Baekhyun at ngumiti sa kawalan. Ngayon niya lang napagtanto at nakumpirma, memory hoarder si Chanyeol. Dahil likas na matalas ang isipan nito hindi na bigla kung ganito nga ito. 

Nagbuntong hininga si Chanyeol bago tumingin kay Baekhyun. At dahil masyadong naka pokus ang atensyon ni Baekhyun sa harap, hindi niya namalayan na may ginawa si Chanyeol hanggang sa narinig niya itong kumanta. 

_Ikaw at ako magkaibang mundo  
Karagatan ang pumapagitan sa atin  
Handa na akong tawirin ito  
Makuha lang kung anong alam kong sa akin _

Nagulat si Baekhyun nang makita niya ang paboritong gitara ni Baekhyun na regalo mula sa kanyang ama. Ngumiti si Chanyeol sa kanya at nagpatuloy.

_Mundo ko'y baliktarin,  
Babalik-balik ka rin  
Tila di nauubusan ng hangin at ng paraan_

_Lamunin man ng alon handa ako  
La-la-la-languyin, la-la-la-languyin  
Tangayin man ng hangin  
Maligaw handa akong  
La-la-la-lakbayin, la-la-la-lakbayin _

Hindi napigilan na maiyak ni Baekhyun sa ginawa ni Chanyeol. Hindi lang dahil sa ganda at lalim ng boses ni Chanyeol, kundi ito ang isa sa mga pantasya ni Baekhyun. Marinig si Chanyeol na kumanta at kakantahan siya ng taong mahal niya sa lugar kung saan tanaw ang buong siyudad. 

_Minu-minutong pinagmamasdan  
Ang orasan kasabay ng pagtibok  
Ng pusong nagiingay bukang bibig  
Handa na muling sa pagkawag ng kamay sa tubig _

Nagbalik tanaw si Baekhyun sa nakaraan nila. Sa simula nilang dalawa. Kung paanong aso’t pusa sila noong una. Na sobrang inis niya sa pagmumukha dito hangga’t sa hindi niya magawang hindi magalit tuwing nakikita niya ito. Nasaktan siya nung makita itong kasama ang akala niyang kasintahan niya na si Marie. Umabot sa punto na hindi inaasahang inamin niya ang galit ng ilang taon at hindi niya inaasahan ang pagtatapat ng damdamin nito sa kanya. Ngunit duwag si Baekhyun, tinakbuhan niya si Chanyeol. Iniwasan. At hanggang sa huli, kung hindi matapang si Chanyeol na sumugal sa hindi sigurado ay baka wala sila ngayon dito. Hindi nararanasan ni Baekhyun ang kasiyahan, pagkabuo, paano alagaan at mahalin ng isang Chanyeol Park.

_Mundo ko'y baliktarin,  
Babalik-balik ka rin  
Tila di nauubusan ng hangin at ng paraan _

Siguro tama sila. Kailangan nilang maghiwalay ng landas para malaman niya kung gaano ka-importante si Chanyeol sa kanya. Kailangan niyang masaktan para matuto siyang maging matapang. Kailangan niyang maranasan ang lahat para malaman niya kung ano ang totoong nararamdaman niya para kay Chanyeol. 

_Lamunin man ng alon handa ako  
La-la-la-languyin, la-la-la-languyin  
Tangayin man ng hangin  
Maligaw handa akong  
La-la-la-lakbayin, la-la-la-lakbayin _

Ngumiti si Baekhyun kahit wala na siyang makita dahil sa luha niya. Hindi siya nag abala na punasan ang luha niya. Nakay Chanyeol ang buong atensyon niya na parang tangang ngumiti habang mabilis ang agos ng luha kagaya niya. Kay Chanyeol na sobrang taas ang pasensya sa kanya. Si Chanyeol na ilang taong naghintay sa kanya. Si Chanyeol na inuuna ang kapakanan niya. Si Chanyeol na hindi lumiban sa pagsundo at paghatid sa kanya kahit kailan. Si Chanyeol na winasak ang batang siya at ngayon niya lang nalaman na dahil lang ito sa hindi nila pagkakaunawaan. Si Chanyeol na matatag para mahalin si Baekhyun na duwag. Si Chanyeol na naging impluwensya ni Baekhyun na maging mabuting tao. Si Chanyeol na mahal siya. Si Chanyeol na inaalagaan siya. Si Chanyeol na walang ibang ginawa kung hindi pasayahin siya. Si Chanyeol na pangarap niya. Si Chanyeol na mahal niya. 

_Lamunin man ng alon  
La-la-la-languyin  
Tangayin man ng hangin  
Maligaw ay handa akong  
La-la-la-lakbayin, la-la-la-lakbayin _

Nang matapos si Chanyeol sa pagkanta. Binaba niya ang gitara at pinunasan ang luha. 

“P-pano mo nalaman ang kanta na ‘to Yeol?” 

Gustong lapitan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Yakapin. Ngunit marami siyang gustong sabihin.

“Naririnig ko kasi palagi ang kanta na ‘to mula sa’yo. Gusto kong kantahin para sayo dahil inilarawan nito ang nararamdaman ko sa’yo Baek.” suminghot si Chanyeol at pinunasan ang mata.

“Corny ba? Sorry.” 

Nahihiya si Chanyeol at may nginig pa sa boses nito. Gustong umayaw ni Baekhyun pero hindi kaya ng lalamunan niya sa kakaiyak. Kaya umiling siya kay Chanyeol. Umaasa na malalaman nito na sobrang saya niya. Hindi mailarawan ang naramdaman ni Baekhyun. Sasabog na ata ang puso niya sa kasiyahan. 

“Baek, alam kung halos dalawang buwan pa lang akong nanliligaw sa’yo. Alam ko sinabi ko na hindi kita minamadali love, at iyon pa rin. Kung hindi ka pa handa, maiintindihan ko. Gusto ko lang talagang gawin sa’yo to Baek. Sobrang saya ko nitong mga dumaan na araw. Parang sasabog ang puso ko sa saya, gusto kong iparating sa’yo love ang nararamdaman ko. Gusto kong ipadama sayo hindi lang sa kilos kundi pati na rin sa salita. Baekhyun Byun mahal kita, sobra. Ikaw ang pangarap ko Baek. Wala akong ibang makikita sa harapan kundi ikaw. Gusto ko tuparin ang iba kong pangarap kasama ka kasi love alam ko pag nasa tabi kita kaya kong gawin ang lahat. Sa’yo ako humuhugot ng lakas eh. Ikaw ang kasiyahan ko. Ngiti at tawa mo lang buo na ang araw ko. Gusto kong hawakan palagi ang kamay mo. Gusto kong yakapin kang mahigpit. Gusto ko ikaw ang una kong makita paggising ko. Baekhyun ikaw ang una kong pag-ibig, ang unang minahal ng batang ako. At ngayon, dito sa lugar na ito kung saan saksi ang mga bituin at buwan. Gusto kong sabihin sayo na, gusto kong ikaw ang una at huli kong iibigin Baekhyun. Kaya Baekhyun, gusto mo bang makasama ako pang habang buhay?"

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang puso niya. Kinakapa kung tumitibok pa ba ito. Ngayon hihintayin niya na lang ang sagot ni Baekhyun. Inihanda niya ang sarili niya sa kung ano man ang maging desisyon nito. 

Pinunasan ni Baekhyun ang mukha niya at inayos ang mukha niya. 

"Bago ko sagutin ang tanong mo Chanyeol. Gusto kong sunggaban ang pagkakataon na ito. Kaya Chanyeol makinig ka ng mabuti dahil hindi ko na uulitin ang mga katagang maririnig mo mula sakin." 

Tumango si Baekhyun at nilaro ang jacket ni Chanyeol. Hinahanda ang sarili bago nag salita. 

"Chanyeol Park, noong unang lipat namin dito, kayo ang unang pamilya na kumatok sa pintuan at nagdala ng cookies. Kasama mo si tita Iris noon. Chubby. Mahilig sa aso. Nakasalamin. Iyakin at asungot sa buhay. Alam mo ba Chanyeol, tahimik naman ang buhay ko eh. Mag-isa ko lang dinadala ang problema ko. I lived my whole life as failure, pabigat, at walang magawang tama. Okay na sana eh. Sanay na ako. Pero nang dumating ka Chanyeol, ginulo mo ang tahimik kong buhay. Nang naging kaibigan kita, pinadama mo sa akin na ayos lang sumandal sa iba. Na magtiwala. Iiyak ang problema. Sinanay mo ako Chanyeol sa mga bagay na kahit kailan hindi ko naramdaman. Pinadama mo sa akin na may isang taong nagpapahalaga sa buhay ko. Na importante ko. Na kamahal-mahal ako. Kaya nang inabandona mo ako, nawasak ang pagkatao ko Chanyeol. Tinakbuhan kita kasi doon naman akong magaling eh. Iniisip ko dati, sana hindi na lang kita nakilala para hindi ako masanay at humangad sa mga bagay na hindi para sa akin. I tried forgetting you. Umalis ako. Nagdasal na makalimot. Tahimik na ulit ang buhay ko eh, lintek dumating ka na naman para guluhin ako.“ 

Huminga si Baekhyun at hinawakan nang mahigpit ang jacket ni Chanyeol. Nanghihingi ng lakas para sabihin sa taong nasa kanyang harap ang pinakatago niyang sikreto. Nilahad sa harap nito ang totoong siya. Pumusta sa walang kasiguraduhan nilang hinaharap. Ayaw na magsisi ni Baekhyun. Gusto niya gawin ang dapat noon pa niya ginawa. 

“Ginawa ko lahat Chanyeol. Niloko ko ang sarili ko para protektahan sa sakit na binigay at ibibigay mo. Takot ako na masanay ulit at iwan mo na naman. Ang batang ako hindi ko alam kung bakit tumitibok ang puso ko tuwing malapit ka. Hindi ko maintindihan kung bakit ako galit pag may lumalapit sayong iba. Inis kapag may nagpapatawa sayong hindi ako. It took me years. It took me pain and hardships to put a name on what I feel. Tinanggi ko nung una eh. Takot ako sa bukas na walang kasiguraduhan. Kasi Yeol pag dinurog mo ako sa pangalawang pagkakataon alam kung hindi ko na maisasalba ang sarili ko. Pero alam mo ng naging totoo ako sa nararamdaman ko naging mas malaya ako. Minahal ko ang sarili ko. Natuto akong magpatawad. Hindi mo deserve ang bigyan ng wasak na pagkatao at hating pagmamahal. Pero Chanyeol, sasabog na ata ang puso ko. Hindi ko mapigilan na mahulog sayo. Sa maliliit na paraan para mapasaya ako. Sa pag-aalaga na walang palya mong ipinadama sakin. Sa pagmamahal na araw-araw kung nararamdaman. Takot ako Chanyeol, pero handa akong maging matapang para sayo. Gusto kong sumugal kahit sabi ng isipan ko tumakbo ako. Gusto kong ganito lang tayo palagi. These past months was one of my treasured memories. Alam mo kung ano ang una? Nang una kitang makita. Thank you Chanyeol for waiting for me.” 

Humikbi si Baekhyun. Sasabog na ata siya sa nerbyos, lungkot, saya at pagmamahal. Kaya binitawan niya na ang mga salita na ilang ulit niyang sinanay ang sarili dahil labas ito sa kanyang personalidad. Para kay Chanyeol magiging matapang siya. 

“Oo Yeol, gusto kitang makasama hanggang sa dulo. Tumanda kasama mo. Umiyak kasama mo. Sumaya kasama mo. Harapin ang hinaharap kasama mo. Sorry kasi ang tagal ko Yeol. Mahal din kita, mahal na mahal.” 

Agad na niyakap ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Paulit-ulit na binubulong ang salamat sa mga tenga ni Baekhyun. Tango lang ang tanging masasagot ni Baekhyun. Sa wakas, natagpuan niya na ang totoong tahanan ni Baekhyun. Sa loob ng bisig ni Chanyeol Park. 

Sa ilalim ng buwan at bituin, nangako ang dalawang nagmamahalan na sina Chanyeol Park at Baekhyun Byun. Simple at pribado. Nasaktan. Winasak ng pinong-pino. Taon ang hinintay. Dinanas ng maraming pagsubok. Pinaghiwalay ng tadhana at pinagtagpo muli. Tumakbo. Sumugal. Nagmahal. Sa madilim na langit. Sa malamig na simoy ng hangin. Sa ingay ng paligid. Nahanap din ng dalawang ligaw na kaluluwa ang isa’t-isa. 

0.01% is the probability of finding your soulmate but Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s love fights all the odds. At sa huli, sa piling ng isa’t-isa natagpuan nila ang masayang katapusan at simula.

𐐪𐑂 - 𐐪𐑂 - 𐐪𐑂 - 𐐪𐑂 

Ramdam ni Chanyeol ang init ng araw sa kanyang balat. Sumisilip mula sa bintana . Naririnig ni Chanyeol ang tunog ng mga alon na para bang kay lapit ng mga ito. Wala siyang ibang narinig na tunog ng mga kotse sa kalsada o ng malakas na kanta mula sa kanyang kapitbahay na nagpapatugtog ng Ben&Ben songs sa umaga.

Ramdam ni Chanyeol ang bigat sa kanyang kabilang balikat. He turns sideways. Napagtakpan ang sikat ng araw na tumatama sa kanyang mukha. Habitually, Chanyeol hugs closer to the petite body, inhales its sweet scent and drifts to sleep again. Kumalma ang loob niya. Nakaramdam siya ng kapayapaan na para bang all these years, he finally found his haven, his peace, and his salvation. 

A gentle hand pats his face and a lullaby of a voice calls him, causing Chanyeol to stir from his sleep.

“Yeol?” 

Tumawa ang niyakap niya. Kahit ang pagtawa nito ay mala anghel. Nasa langit na ba ako?

Chanyeol buried his face to its neck rather than answer the one who called him. The other kisses Chanyeol’s head and runs its hand to his messy hair, gently. 

“Baby you need to wake up, I’m hungry.” Malumay ang boses nito, halatang kakagising lang.

Walang imik si Chanyeol. Bumalik ito sa tulog, na para bang walang halaga ang mundo at tanging nasa bisig niya lang ang importante. 

“Kung hindi ka gigising Yeol. Bitawan mo na ako. I want to eat.” 

Kinalas nito ang braso ni Chanyeol. Binuksan ang kaliwang mata nito. Hindi sanay na walang katabi kaya tinignan kung bakit ito nawala. 

“Baek why are so grumpy in the morning?” Umupo ang humihikab na si Chanyeol. 

“Anong morning? Tanghali na po. Gutom na po ako.” 

Magulo ang buhok, suot ang gusot niyang t-shirt at namumula ang mga pisngi dahil kagigising lang nito. Baekhyun Byun in the mornings is adorable. Namamaga ang mga matataba nitong pisngi at kumikislap ang puti nitong kutis dahil sa sinag ng araw. 

_His boyfriend is irresistible._

Baekhyun is a blessing to Chanyeol’s life. Ilang araw na ba ang lumipas ng opisyal na naging sila? 

Hindi na mabilang ni Chanyeol. He lost count on the days the moment Baekhyun said yes to him. 

Totoo nga ang kasabihan na kapag kasama mo ang nagpapasaya sa’yo, bumilis ang oras. 

Pinadama ni Chanyeol kung gaano niya kamahal si Baekhyun. He makes sure to shower Baekhyun with love and care. Hindi man siya sinisi ni Baekhyun pero para kay Chanyeol, kasalanan niya kung bakit nasaktan ng sobra si Baekhyun noon. 

Kaya nangako siya sa sarili niya na babawi siya. Babawi siya sa mga panahon na sinaktan niya si Baekhyun at pinaiyak. Babawi siya sa mga taon na nasayang. Mamahalin at papasayahin niya si Baekhyun to make up for his mistakes and foolish decisions. Sisiguraduhin niya na hindi magsisi si Baekhyun na binigyan siya nito ng bagong pagkakataon. 

Ilang linggo pa lang nang naging kasintahan niya si Baekhyun. Napagplanuhan nila na magbakasyon at mag travel sa kahit anong lugar, kahit saan na gusto ni Baekhyun. Ito ang pangalawang lugar na gustong puntahan nila. Tatlong araw sila mananatili sa resort at luluwas na naman pagkatapos. 

Hindi madali ang simula nila ni Baekhyun. Hindi maiwasan ang away dahil sa walang katuturang bagay. Tampo. Lungkot. Pero ayos lang. Basta magkasama sila ni Baekhyun, kaya nilang lampasan ang lahat. Marami pa silang pagsubok na matutunan. Marami pa silang mga bagay na madidiskubre sa isa’t-isa. Hindi takot si Chanyeol sa problemang kanilang haharapin dahil may tiwala siya sa pagmamahalan nila. May tiwala siya kay Baekhyun. Tiwala sa relasyon nila. 

“Chanyeol Park! Anong tinutunganga mo diyan?!” 

“Sorry na love, ito na magbibihis na ako. Pero kung gusto mong wala akong pang-itaas din, walang problema sa akin.” 

Pumula ang pisngi ni Baekhyun at mabilis na naglakad palabas ng kwarto, “Bastos!” 

Umalingawngaw ang tawa ni Chanyeol sa kwarto. 

_Sobrang worth it mo Baekhyun Byun._

####  Wakas 

**Author's Note:**

> Sana marami kang natutunan sa kwento nina Chanyeol Park at Baekhyun Byun. Wala sa plano ko na umabot sa ganito ang haba ng kwento. Sa totoo lang, nag procastinate po ako kaya I apologize if the story feels rush at maraming plot holes. 
> 
> Maraming salamat sa pagbabasa hanggang dulo at pagsubaybay sa kwento ng ating dalawang bida. I hope I satisfied you with this story, especially the prompter. 
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts and feels about this. Maraming salamat at hanggang sa muli <3.


End file.
